


愚人之心

by Sovakieee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past Torture, Sex, 嗯差不多就这样
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovakieee/pseuds/Sovakieee
Summary: 吃饭的时候，巴基在旧报纸下面发现了一张皱皱巴巴的传单，自从找到omega中心之后的7个月里，他已经把它来来回回看了无数次了，上面印着微笑的情侣牵着手，坐在柳树下的野餐垫上，还有一排醒目的大字写着“为国家服务”和“需要你的奉献”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart of Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335858) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



巴基起床之后打开冰箱，发现里面竟然是空的。其实也没什么好惊讶的，昨晚它就已经空空如也了，今天早上又拉开门，看着一排排的空架子，还希望夜里能凭空出现点什么，这种傻事也只有他能做出来。

好在还剩了几罐豆子，他把罐头扔进电动开罐机里，这是他唯一的一件奢侈品了。罐头转了一圈，铁皮被掀开，他把豆子倒进电炉上的平底锅里加热，然后直接就着锅吃，毕竟也没必要为了洗碗而浪费水。

热水器已经被关了好几个月了，但是巴基现在需要它。他在竭尽全力的节水的同时，还得小心闸门被关掉，但是这么长一段时间都没有洗澡，只会让他的找工作之路难上加难，人们对他冷眼相看，目光里满是不加掩饰的厌恶。不过他已经习惯了，毕竟都过了这么久了，但不知道为什么，还是很疼。

他在吃“饭”的时候发现了旧报纸下面的传单，皱皱巴巴的，自从找到omega中心之后的7个月里，他已经把这张纸来来回回看了无数次了。

上面印着一对微笑的情侣牵着手，坐在柳树下的野餐垫上，还有一排醒目的大字写着“ **为国家服务** ”和“ **需要你的奉献** ”。

巴基对服务国家已经不再抱有任何幻想了，他试过，但除了每夜的噩梦和诡异的金属手臂，他的努力只换回了烧伤和残疾，所以他也不期待omega登记中心会安排什么别致的野餐，或者策划一场像上个世纪50年代那样的约会，让两个人手牵手的去逛镇子上的博览会。

都是和性有关的，没人会在玫瑰的环绕中向你缓缓走来，所有的一切都是为了让军队里的alpha在休假的时候，能有一个心甘情愿的女仆让他们操，这几乎毁了一个omega找到终身伴侣的所有机会，所以他们才给了这么多好处。也不是巴基觉得会有人选他，他看中的，是在面试和信息录入之后，那500刀的奖励，毕竟他们签了合同的。

他用已经过时的手机拨通了印在传单背面的电话。左手的手指已经快不能用了，在等了十分钟之后，他把自己的信息全都告诉了那个接线中心的男人，然后得到了面试的日期。

只要再撑两天就行了。

 

omega登记中心是一栋坐落于泽西灰色的建筑，巴基由于长途的驾驶又诅咒了它一次，费了他那么多油。他的车已经破旧不堪但还能凑活着开，如果他的公寓出了什么问题，至少还有个可以睡觉的地方。

他把车停在了离门口不远的地方，拿到了一个登记包和号码牌，107，然后被告知先去食堂享用免费的早餐，等接待员给他打电话的时候，再去指定的面试室。

自助早餐简直惊世骇俗，鸡蛋，培根，面包，煎饼，还有各种各样的糖浆，谷物，水果，酸奶。巴基把自己盘子里的食物堆得像小山一样高，吃得快走不动路了，才准备开始第二盘。

一个和蔼的beta在经过他的餐桌时，问他食物如何，他嘴巴里塞得满满的，露出一个微笑。

毫无疑问，所有的服务人员都在对他指指点点，小声议论着他，还有可能会给面试官打小报告。但是巴基不在乎，他已经好几个月没有见过这么多食物了，充分利用才是关键，他心里想着，又把几杯酸奶装进了背包。

在电话被打通之前，他还有几分钟的时间可以用来消化。最后大屏幕显示他需要去28号面试室，等待他的是一个闻所未闻的beta。

“请坐，巴恩斯先生。”

中等身高，中等身材，金丝框眼镜，他念出屏幕上所有的问题，然后又输入巴基的回答，全程都没怎么抬头。

“你以前有没有交配过？“

“性史如何？有过多少伴侣？”

“会烹饪吗？”

巴基坐在那里，在不会被赶出去的前提下，给出了最少的答案。但是面试官的问题越来越奇怪了。

“你的理想伴侣是什么样的？”

“哪种伴侣对你更有吸引力？”

“你想被怎样求爱？”

“你的性偏好呢？什么能激起你的性欲？”

他勉勉强强只回答了几个字，那个男人看起来很是不满意，抿着嘴唇，细细的眉毛不悦地拧在一起。巴基选择忽略了他，在整个面试的过程中，他一直盯着黑漆漆的摄像机镜头，它像一只黑色的眼睛，审视他，评判他。

其实面试结束后巴基并不是很饿，但他还是去自助餐厅里又吃了一顿，顺便又拿了几个面包圈和黄油，和之前的酸奶一起藏进背包里。

在他被抓包的时候，和蔼的beta只是微笑着冲他眨了眨眼睛，巴基觉得自己的脸一下子变得通红，羞愧在肚子里燃烧，但这还不足以阻止他，过去的人生中他已经太多次抛弃内心的骄傲了，就算他们觉得他是小偷也无所谓了，他就在这儿，还拿到了报酬。

紧接着，午饭之后就是体检。

他至少挺过去了。整个过程一点都不愉快，但在他过去参加的项目里，巴基已经习惯别人对他的身体又戳弄又刺激了，他可以轻易屏蔽脑子里的杂音，像个木头人似的一动不动，丝毫不关心他们打开他的双腿检查，他就这么躺在那里，盯着天花板上的荧光灯，直到眼睛里溢满了泪水。

但是当他们碰到他肩膀接缝处的伤疤时，他还是退缩了，无用又沉重的金属手臂，他跌跌撞撞的从检查台上滚下来，几分钟之后，在omega护士的安抚下他又躺了回来，也许只有他觉得是几分钟而已，他又丧失时间观念了。在那之后，医生再也没碰过他的左臂，也没有问，巴基很感激他，他真的不知道自己该说什么，真的。

巴基已经不记得自己是怎么穿好衣服，拿着装好钱的信封出现在大厅里了，他愣愣的站了一会，看着来来往往的人们，直到有人碰了碰他的手肘。

是自助餐厅里的beta姑娘，她怀里抱着一个大购物袋，里面装满了各种各样的盒子和纸袋。她把袋子递给了他。

“没人要的话就浪费了。”

巴基把背包甩到肩膀榜上，双手接过她怀里的袋子，他试图露出一个微笑，就像她对他一样友善。那个姑娘没有碰他，她只是微笑着，在离开时露出一个悲伤的表情。

袋子里面的食物够他吃一周了，他把东西摊开，有豆子和番茄罐头，还有超市折扣区的各种袋装食品。

那500刀并没能陪伴他太长时间，但至少能让他付个房租，再安安稳稳的住一个月。他还是没有打开热水器，巴基不傻，也不想浪费，他又试着在咖啡店或酒吧找几个工作，但是都被拒绝了，他是个戴着义肢的omega，一个可怕的金属义肢，还没什么用，光是这一点，他都不想雇佣自己。

食物吃光之后，巴基再次放下了内心的骄傲，在omega中心发放免费救助餐的时候，又去了一趟，至少他还能填饱肚子。

 

那也算是个不错的开始，过去的几个月里，那一大袋食物和500刀帮了他不少忙，但是现在，一切都结束了。

他收拾好自己为数不多的行李，塞进了汽车，毯子和枕头扔在后座，饮用水和电动开罐器都在后备箱，他准备给自己搞一个电动变频器，这样的话就可以在前排抽烟了。

他靠在汽车的一侧，喘息着忍受左肩传来的疼痛，他试图调动仅存的力气再回一次公寓，这几周手臂疼得越来越频繁了，金属拉扯着他的肩膀和后背，几乎难以行动。巴基叹了一口气，把左臂靠在肋骨上，回到了大楼里，里面依旧弥漫着猫尿的潮湿气息。

钥匙刚刚放在厨房柜台上的时候，电话响了，里面传来女人的声音活泼又干练。

“是詹姆斯·巴恩斯吗？”

巴基盯着手机看了几秒，直到确认他们找对了詹姆斯·巴恩斯才回答。

“是的。”

“这里是omega登记中心，你已经和我们的一位特工成功配对，根据你的合同，请尽快前来完成任务的细节商定。”

她列出一串地址，就在曼哈顿的时代广场附近，巴基在脑子里定位地点和规划路线的同时，电话那头的女人很不耐烦的等待着。

“呃，我觉得我可能过不去。”

她的声音瞬间变得强硬。

“巴恩斯先生，我有必要提醒你，你已经和登记中心签署了一份具有法律效力的合同。”

“不……不是，我会去的。但是我的钱不够了，那儿不能免费停车，我也买不起车票。”

电话那头一阵沉默，巴基又感受到了肚子里燃烧的羞耻感，直到她的声音再次响起，但这次，她的声音出人意料的轻柔。

“好吧。”

她又列出一个地址，离前一个地方不太远，巴基觉得那应该是个偏僻的小街。

“那儿有个停车场，你就说你是去见omega登记中心的寇森先生，他们会告诉你该停在哪里的。”

在开车过去的路上，巴基一直在想到底是什么样的alpha，才会从登记中心选他这样的omega，为什么会有人对巴基这样的人感兴趣？他希望对方不是一个截肢的恋物癖，这样的话他们两个都不会有好结果。手臂内部传来咔嗒一声，齿轮校准的同时迸出火花，巴基痛苦的皱了皱眉，车子差点偏离主路。

在他终于抵达时代广场附近的一个街区，准备进入指定车库的时候，管理员却似乎打定主意要把他赶走，直到他提起来寇森的名字，她才把他引到地下二层的一个车位。

他在车位附近见到了寇森先生，一个温文尔雅的beta，穿着不合身的西装，还有令人不安的扑克脸。他握了握巴基的手，脸上平淡的微笑再也没有消失。

当他们回到办公室的时候，冗长的合同已经拟定好了。

他必须得签七份不同的保密协议和限制令，合同里的用语让巴基觉得这不是一支普通的部队，选择他的也不是一个普通的神盾局特工，但是无论如何，这些都不可能比他过去的经历更糟糕了。

最后，他终于得到了属于他的福利清单。

18个月的合同结束后，他会得到30000刀和神盾局批准的学府提供的免费大学课程，包括麻省理工、哥伦比亚大学和纽约大学，这都是巴基做梦都不敢想的地方，就算是他这样的omega，从其中任何一所学校拿到毕业证书，都能保证衣食无忧的生活。

现在唯一挡在他面前的，就是和一个不知名的神盾局特工共度的18个月。

他能行的，等到一切结束，他就可以成为一个完美的omega了，18个月也没有多长，对吧？他的身体被用来杀人，做医学实验，除了一只金属手臂、满肩的伤疤、神经损伤和每夜的噩梦，他没什么值得展示的，尽管有时候身体的感觉很奇怪，他还是选择先不考虑这一切的副作用。

他可以为那个alpha扫地做饭张开腿，18个月之后一切都会结束的，他在最后一张纸上签上了自己的名字，只是需要一点自由作为代价而已。

“欢迎加入，巴恩斯先生。”

寇森又握了握他的手，那种皮笑肉不笑的表情还是让巴基毛骨悚然，但是他尽力忍住了。

巴基从后备箱拿出了自己的行李包和开罐器，他们把他的车留在了停车场，那辆一直在等他的黑色SUV充满了和曾经那个项目一样的军队气息，按理说他应该感到不安的，但是他可能已经麻木了。一个半小时之后，他们驶出市区进入郊区，窗外的风景飞驰而过，绿色越来越多人烟越来越少，其实还挺好的。

车在乡村小道上开了有一个世纪那么久之后，他们驶入了一条私人路段，尽头是一座看上去很豪华的大型院落。

还没下车他就听见有人明快的喊了一句“你好！这里！”。

路边的黑发的omega露出一个灿烂的笑容，她胸口大开，穿着一条牛仔裤和五彩斑斓的毛衣。

“欢迎来到复仇者基地！”

巴基忍不住多看了她一会儿，直到他的大脑重新启动，成功识别了她的话。

“复仇者？”

“算是队伍的小名吧，你也知道，拯救世界什么的。”

她又笑了，用肩膀顶了顶他，就好像在开玩笑一样。巴基完全不知道她在说什么，所以他也决定回以微笑，看起来是个很明智的决定，她带着他走进干净得反光的大门。

“我们都替你担心了好几天了！罗杰斯终于肯给自己找一个老伴儿，你知道的，他都坚持了差不多——好几年了！我是说，娜塔莎还特地从维尔纽斯打来电话，她激动的都快昏过去了，多大的事嘛。”

“呃……”

“哦对了，我叫达西 。”

她动作轻快的跟他握了握手。

“需要什么就跟我说，我会帮你的！”

他们穿过一条装饰单调的走廊，站在一扇暗色木门前，看样子门的另一边是一间很昂贵的公寓。达西从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一把钥匙，递给巴基。

“以后它就是你的了！”

巴基打开房间的门，很高兴的发现开门只需要拧一下钥匙就行了，不像那种还要按按钮的大门，太麻烦。达西留在门口，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑，“热烈欢迎~”

他小心翼翼的走了进去，里面很大，有一块敞亮的空地，一个漂亮的客厅和一个餐厅，通向设备齐全的厨房，窗外是大片的树林，营造出一种隐居的感觉。

巴基打开厨房里的冰箱，看到塞满食物的一排排塑料架时他都快哭了，他抑制住激动的心情，用眼睛草草的给它们分了类。

和冰箱分别之后，巴基沿着客厅的走廊走道尽头——那是他的房间，也可能是他同伴的房间，别人可能希望他能和他的alpha一起睡觉，但是要分开睡的话也有的是地方。

里面有一张小小的单人床，但是上面铺好了漂亮的床单和舒适的羽绒枕被，浴室虽然有点小，但是崭新又实用，这里的一切温暖又安全，巴基觉得自己第一次呼吸这么顺畅，他打开行李包，把自己不多的衣服和鞋子收进衣橱。

然后带着他的开罐器进了厨房。

几个小时之后，他的alpha就要回来了，至少达西是这么说的，他必须得给他留下一个好印象，他需要这个alpha喜欢他。在看过他的面试、照片和医疗档案之后，这个alpha依旧选择了他，所以应该不会有什么意外，这个想法让巴基得到了不少安慰。

没什么能比千层面更适合开始一段感情，巴基下定决心，忙碌了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫·罗杰斯隔着长长的会议桌，看着弗瑞愤怒的脸。

“不。”

弗瑞耸了耸肩，无所谓的表情让史蒂夫忍不住想冲着他的脸来上一拳，把他的另外一只眼睛也打伤，谁知道呢。

这都是他们之间的老生常谈了，就像是一场博弈，尤其是在哈萨克斯坦的灾难之后，心中的怒火使他如坐针毡。

“你知道规矩的，罗杰斯队长，没有omega就没有任务，所有人一视同仁，委员会不想再冒险了。”

“我的行动已经告诉你答案了，长官。”

即使弗瑞已经把他逼得走投无路了，史蒂夫还是想给自己辩护。

“别再这样了，罗杰斯，失控是发情的迹象，这已经是底线了，要是在几年前的话你觉得你还能坐在这儿吗？”

史蒂夫莫名其妙地盯着他的长官看，既没有准备承认也没有想好怎么否定，他已经词穷了，而弗瑞乘胜追击，连看都没有看他一眼。

“合同有效时长18个月，一会儿你可以去看看记录。”

弗瑞把哈萨克斯坦的战损报告从桌子的另一边滑过来，史蒂夫用一只手接住。

“挑一个omega吧，队长。”

弗瑞听起来已经失去了所有的耐心，史蒂夫咬着牙转身离开，拿着文件的右手因为用力过猛，关节处都失去了血色。

回到公寓，史蒂夫打开了omega登记中心的官方网站，用神盾局的信息注册登录，等待验证时，页面上的图标转着圈。

既然弗瑞想让他找个omega，那就他妈找一个，他要找一个备受非议的omega，糟糕到让弗瑞都不想接受他。

加载结束后，网站提供了一个游客入口和一个搜索框，会根据omega登记中心的算法直接为alpha找到一个最般配的omega，但史蒂夫直接忽视了它，点击了个人信息的单项搜索框，从最后一个开始，一个一个的筛选。

读了一个小时的个人信息之后，史蒂夫终于找到——怎么说呢，一个头奖。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

他是亚历山大·皮尔斯秘密行动计划的一部分，他们对omega进行人为的改造和高强度的训练，当参谋长联席会议得知他没有临床试验的医学证明就开始改造时，这个组织就解散了，项目里所有的人都被开除了，他们的档案也被查封。

无论如何，登记中心可以为神盾局的任何人解密文件，所以现在史蒂夫基本上什么都知道了。

如果面试录像带没有经过伪造的话，巴基的态度真的很不端正，面对所有问题他的回答都短得只有一两个字，观察员报告上说他在早午餐的时候，从食堂里偷了很多吃的，视频中的巴基面无表情的直视镜头，他略带挑衅意味的简短回答进一步证明了他的叛逆本性。

巴基·巴恩斯简直完美。

史蒂夫直接跳过了个人信息中的医疗档案。

巴恩斯本身没什么吸引力，作为一个omega来说他块头很大，很邋遢，史蒂夫知道光是这一点就够弗瑞气好久了，他对男人的衣装整洁要求很严格，但是史蒂夫还是有点喜欢他微长的棕发和有条凹痕的下巴。

在做出最终的选择前他在弗瑞那里小火慢炖了很久，也不算太久，也就一两个小时，他就被叫到了办公室，史蒂夫一路上都控制不住得意的微笑。

前脚刚踏进办公室，弗瑞的声音就从屋子的另一边传来，他连头都懒得抬。

“换一个。”

恼怒的声音足以说明他的心情，这证明史蒂夫成功的操纵了弗瑞的情绪，击碎了他的伪装。史蒂夫冷静的坐了下来，双手交叉抱在胸前。

“我不。”

“罗杰斯……”

弗瑞的声音里蕴含着火山爆发的前兆，史蒂夫愉快的忽略了它。

“不，是你让我选一个omega的，我选了，如果你不愿意的话，那我就不选了，不然总是我挑你拒绝。”

弗瑞盯着他，抬起头思考，他脸上的表情突然让史蒂夫紧张了起来。

“好吧。”

“等等……什么？！”

头一回，史蒂夫被打了个措手不及，这完全不在他的计划里。

“你想要巴恩斯，我们就给你找巴恩斯。”

“但是……”

“你选了他，队长，还要再考虑一下吗？换个更合适omega？可能？”

沉默在两个人之间回荡，这是一场意念的苦战，他们谁都不想把目光移开，做出让步。

“不用。”

“那就好。”

史蒂夫不再说话，但弗瑞没打算停下。

“登记中心会安排巴恩斯到你们的大院，再给他做个简单的培训，但是你得自己跟他说你的个人需求。”

弗瑞的目光又落回了电脑屏幕，高效的结束了这场谈话，

“解散，队长。”

 

史蒂夫坐在车里，沿着蜿蜒的柏油路驶向大院，两旁风景很美，但是经过了漫长的一天和更漫长的驾驶，史蒂夫真心希望基地能离州际公路更近一点。早些时候在曼哈顿的神盾局办公室里，他收到了达西的短信。

**＜他已经到啦！：）：）：）看起来不错！！＞**

史蒂夫没有回复。所有人都觉得达西是索尔的另一半，但是没人在意。他刻意远离所有人，没人质疑索尔为什么会频繁的去伦敦看望那个beta天体物理学家，他只是略带伴侣之间的保护意味，让达西放手去做她喜欢的事。

感谢上苍，史蒂夫抵达的时候达西不在楼下，他可以在自己偷偷溜回自己的房间。打开门的第一眼，史蒂夫就看到了一桌子丰盛的饭菜，以及厨房里飘来的新鲜出炉的面包香气。

巴恩斯走出厨房，他穿着一条旧牛仔裤，还有件肘部破了一个洞的亨利衫，左臂的袖子一直垂到带着手套的手，紧紧抓着衣角贴在体侧。

他害羞的笑起来，向史蒂夫伸出了右手。

“嗨，我是巴基，我知道文件里写的是詹姆斯，但大家都叫我巴基。”

巴恩斯身上散发出的香味让史蒂夫的胃一阵瑟缩，真香，就像夏日雨后的那种清香，像雷雨和星空一样美好。

“我还不饿。”

“噢……”

羞涩的笑容消失了，史蒂夫突然有点后悔，却来不及收回，所以他径直走向了书房，不断提醒自己巴基是为了钱才来的，是有人花了钱雇他做饭和散发香气的。

一个小时之后他走出书房时，餐桌已经被清理干净了。

巴恩斯在厨房，吃着一个小盘子里像是千层面的东西，柜台上堆满了玻璃盒子，史蒂夫认为里面都是巴恩斯刚刚做的饭。

听到史蒂夫的脚步声，他立即抬起了头，手忙脚乱的站了起来。

“呃，我还能再给你做点别的？”

“我要出去了。”

他没有回头看巴基慌张的神情，还有他试图阻止史蒂夫离开的动作，以及最后沮丧的垂在体侧的手。

史蒂夫开车来到附近的小镇，在餐厅里独自一人吃了顿饭，这曾经是他的最爱，但是不知道为什么，盘子里的东西食之无味，脑子里一遍遍全是千层面的香味。

 

和千层面的对峙一直持续到周末，史蒂夫醒来时餐桌上已经摆好了早餐，培根，英国松饼，煎饼，小香肠，甚至还有水果拼盘。

巴基正站在厨房里，轻轻地把最后一张煎饼摞在桌子中央的盘子里。他抬起头，试着微笑，但史蒂夫看到了他的紧张，还有他试图把左臂藏在身后的动作，他又穿上了那件破洞的亨利衫，还有一条破旧的运动裤。

史蒂夫走向大门，穿上了他的运动鞋。

“我要去跑步。”

“你想……”

没等巴基说完史蒂夫就转身关上了大门，上锁的声音打断了这一切，只剩史蒂夫一个人孤零零的站在走廊中间。他踏上树林里的小路，跑步一直是他清空大脑的好方法，给予他思考的空间，让他远离巴基，远离在循规蹈矩的人生中突然填满厨房的食物。

第二圈的10公里绕林跑，史蒂夫下定决心让巴基离开，两周之内可以毁约，巴基也可以再找一个alpha。

当他回来的时候，厨房和餐厅已经被整理干净了，巴基却不知人在何处，史蒂夫不想去巴基的小屋，那种感觉像是入侵，像是跨越一条隐形的线。

厨房柜台的角落里有一叠大学的小册子，史蒂夫真的偶然发现的，他没有偷窥，这毕竟是他的厨房。麻省理工、哥伦比亚大学、纽约大学，每一册都在工程学位上画了备注，巴基一定是把它们落在这儿了。

他知道这场交易全都是为了那个合同，包括一次付清全部学费，他只是从没想过这对别人意味着什么，也不完全是。

他想到了巴基充满希望的、害羞的笑容，每次史蒂夫拒绝他提供的早餐或午餐时，那种笑容都会越来越紧绷，史蒂夫知道他在努力，但是他就是不希望他留在这儿，史蒂夫选择他只是为了让弗瑞生气而已，这不是巴基的错。

突然之间他有点羞愧，为他如何选的巴基，为他在这几天里对待他的方式，为他所做的一切感到羞愧。史蒂夫把小册子放回原处，并且发誓要更加努力，要有礼貌，要好好吃巴基做的饭。

那天，他在托尼为他安排的巨人队比赛的包厢呆了一个晚上，当他回到大院的时候终于下定了决心，准备好坐下来和巴基一起吃顿饭好好聊聊，尽量多的了解他，但是回家之后没有期待中安静的公寓，他刚一进来，就听到了来自索尔的一阵狂笑。

桌子一如既往的摆在客厅中央，只是桌面上的盒子里装着琳琅满目的食物，被索尔、娜塔莎、佩珀和旺达一行人包围着。

巴基被旺达和索尔挤在中间，勉勉强强只能坐在沙发边缘，他微笑着，一看就是发自内心的那种，连鱼尾纹都爬上了眼角，肩膀还时不时的碰到旺达和索尔。每个人的盘子里都盛满了各种各样的熟食，史蒂夫认出来了千层面、土豆泥和炸鸡块，甚至连煎饼都混迹其中。

在搞清楚发生了什么之前，史蒂夫听见自己的内心有一个声音在大喊：这他妈什么情况？！

当所有人都看到史蒂夫大咧咧的站在门口时，巴基僵住了，索尔站起身，张开双臂迎接他的到来。

“吾友史蒂文！快来！这场盛宴全是巴基一个人准备的！怪不得你老藏着他了！”

索尔没心没肺的笑着，把巴基一把拉了过来，史蒂夫看到他脸红了。

“这他妈的到底什么情况？你们在这儿干什么？你邀请他们过来的？”

最后一句是冲着巴基说的，史蒂夫不以为然。巴基吞吞吐吐的解释，但是在开口之前娜塔莎蓦然站了起来，像闪电一样穿过屋子来到史蒂夫面前，把他拖出公寓，拽进了走廊尽头空无一人的会议室，一关上门就把他推到会议桌上。

“你他妈什么毛病，罗杰斯？”

“什么？我？”

“还能有谁！”

她用手指直戳他的胸膛，饱含怒气，嗓音中压抑的咆哮让史蒂夫感到莫名的紧张。

“我火急火燎的从巴尔干赶回来，却发现达西一直在帮你的新omega找捐赠食物的地方，那些吃的，都是他给你做的！”

“我从来没让他做过。”

幼稚的藉词脱口而出，娜塔莎狠狠的打了他胳膊一拳，比想象中的疼。

“这是他的本职工作！他来这儿都是为了你，你这个弱智！太他妈操蛋了，你看过他的个人档案没有？”

“呃，还没看完……”

“他一直在想方设法的照顾你，而你无时无刻不在拒绝，混蛋！你知道这对omega有什么影响吗？尤其是他这样的omega？”

“他哪样的？”

娜塔莎就像看傻子一样看着他，这种眼神太常见了。

“你看他的医疗档案了吗？”

“呃，我刚好把它跳过去了。”

娜塔莎又打了他一下，这次更狠了。

“他有很严重的PTSD（创伤后应激障碍），胸口全是伤疤，他真的很讨厌别人碰他，更别说他的机械臂了，中心的医生检查他假肢的时候，还带走了一个护士，整个屋子的人几乎把他隔离了。”

“索尔碰他就没什么事儿啊。”史蒂夫嘟嘟囔囔的说到，但还是被娜塔莎无视了。

“现在他陷入了一个死循环，他所做的一切都是为了照顾你，但你一直把他拒之门外。”

操。

他知道这种应激障碍对omega来说是多么艰难，这也是omega中心成立的初衷之一，将他们与服役中的alpha进行配对，这样战争期间就不会有显著的人口减少。

但是现在这个机构完全变了样了，它的存在成为了满足alpha需求的工具，它有计划的为高强度工作之下的alpha提供周期性服务，因为发情期无法得到满足的alpha会变得非常具有攻击性。

另一方面，如果omega出现这种应激障碍，也会导致情绪失落和信息素浓度较低，还会影响他们的热潮期，降低标记成结的成功率。

所以第二性征基本上决定了他们的天性，如果实话实说，史蒂夫一直在极力克制他的欲望，包括吃巴基的食物，和他肢体接触，和他聊天，把鼻尖贴上他的侧颈，确保他的信息素里没有别人的味道。

好吧，操。

“操。”

娜塔莎靠在桌子上，慢慢向他靠近，空气中攻击性的信息素渐渐收敛。

“没错，罗杰斯，这才对。”

“我得……我得和他谈谈......”

做出决定的一瞬间史蒂夫觉得心里好受了很多，有了目标就可以集中力量。娜塔莎推了他一把，嘴角依旧向下弯。

“道歉，你得道歉啊，史蒂夫。”

“对，没错，我会的。”

他下定决心，离开会议室，但是内心的斗争从未停止。

“还有别他妈忘了看他的档案！”娜塔莎的声音从门的另一边传来。

史蒂夫夹着尾巴回到他的公寓，脑子里全是一声声对不起，转角处被一个黑色的塑料袋绊住脚，差点一个没站稳跪地上。

回到厨房，巴基已经扣上了最后一个保鲜盒的盖子，其余的盒子上都贴了五颜六色的标签，上面写着娜塔莎他们的名字，有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫想知道他是从哪里得到的这么多便签的。

“噢，真的很抱歉，我马上就收拾完了。”

巴基看起来很紧张，史蒂夫能闻到他的信息素因为低落的情绪染上了一缕酸涩。他清了清嗓子，下意识的揉了揉自己的后颈。

“听着，巴基……”

巴基站了起来，把笔和便签放到了保鲜盒旁边。

“没关系，我完全理解。”

“你理解？”

“嗯。”

他挺了挺后背，直视史蒂夫的眼睛，但他自己的眼睛里却一片空洞，就像个失去灵魂的躯壳。

“我为我今天的所作所为道个歉，我只是想找个办法处理掉冰箱里的食物而已，里面已经快装不下了。”

他指了指双门大冰箱里的抽屉，史蒂夫觉得这应该是他第一次打开冰箱。

“当时大家都来了，我……”

巴基不知所措的耸了耸肩，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝委屈，但很快被那片空洞吞没。

“我明白，让别的alpha到你家来这样对你很不尊重，但是除了道歉我不知道还能做什么，所以我让达西帮我叫了一辆回纽约的出租车。”

“什么？”

“你要终止合同，对吗？”

史蒂夫突然想让时间倒流，让一切回到最开始的地方。

“你说什么？”

“两周之内你可以毁约。”

“好吧，先等等。”

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，他突然对这场谈话的走向感到恐惧。

“咱们能重新来过吗？”

“什么？”

巴基看起来被吓了一跳，小心翼翼地看着他。

“我们，我是说，重新开始？”

史蒂夫向他伸出手，就像又回到了第一天一样，但是他希望这次能有不一样的结果。他试着笑了一下。

“你好，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很高兴认识你。”

巴基慢慢握上他的手。他抓得很用力，差点没把他的指头握断。

“巴基·巴恩斯。”

“很高兴认识你，巴基，想参观一下公寓吗？”

“呃……好啊……”

羞涩的笑容再次浮上脸庞，又是熟悉的香气，史蒂夫觉得这是他的功劳。他张开双臂，指了指整个厨房。

“这边是厨房，冰箱里什么都有，如果缺什么少什么尽管跟达西说，她还可以帮你从指定的饭店订外卖。”

他又带着巴基来到了客厅，走向占了半面墙的巨型电视。

“这边是餐厅，客厅，电视随便用，我的银行卡已经绑定账户了，想看什么电影就买，还有这边，”

穿过门口的空地，史蒂夫每经过一间房就会敲一下房门。

“书房，我的卧室，主卫，”

他们来到走廊尽头的最后一间房，说实话他还从来没有进去过。

“这是你的房间，还是老样子，需要什么就跟达西说，她会帮你买的。”

巴基摆弄了一会衣角，他突然目光躲闪的看向墙壁，拒绝直视史蒂夫的眼睛。

“呃……所以我可以，我是说，睡在这儿吗？”

史蒂夫不知道巴基还能睡在哪里，但是他不希望巴基以为他不能有自己的房间，他想让巴基能有一种回家的感觉，尤其是在这之后。

“对，这就是你的房间了，我知道有点小，但是我可以让施工队再扩展一下，能放下一张合适的床还有其他家具。”

巴基摇了摇头，看起来被他的一番话吓坏了，就好像他无法想象这一切竟然能发生在他身上。

“没关系，这屋子很棒，真的！”

当晚史蒂夫还是给施工队打了电话，只要把墙推倒就可以从隔壁的屋子借点空间，顺便还能翻修一下浴室。

一通电话结束后，史蒂夫感觉好多了。他终于可以为巴基做点什么了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章最后有一段NC-17

“重新来过”之后的几周总是感觉奇奇怪怪，史蒂夫一直彬彬有礼，每顿午饭和晚饭都在家里吃，他把自己的工作时间表给了巴基，这样他就可以知道史蒂夫什么时候不在家吃饭，灵活的安排每一餐。他还倾尽毕生所学来赞美巴基的烹饪技术，试着帮他洗碗，但是巴基拒绝了他，毕竟这是他的工作。

整个厨房的布置令人惊叹，里面有食品加工机，搅拌机——专门用来做冰沙的机器，还有很多厨房用具，包括一个压面机。在那场堪称灾难的晚宴结束之后，柜台上又莫名其妙的多了一个自动开罐机。

以防万一，巴基还是保留了他旧的那个，把它收在了衣柜角落里。两周的试用期过去之后他实实在在松了口气，他知道剩下的路还很长，但妈妈教给他的食谱终于派上了用场，千层面——当然了，上次被索尔全部吃完后，他又给史蒂夫做了一次，还有肉丸，茄泥干酪，肉汁烩饭——尽管他很久以前就让达西把米饭加到清单里了。

他还试着做了墨西哥卷，辣椒酱和玉米饼，结果相当不错，他还用搅拌机做了个鳄梨酱，达西每周都提供新鲜饱满的鳄梨。

史蒂夫经常微笑着要帮他洗盘子，这样的对话几乎每天都有， **这样的笑容让人心碎** ——对于史蒂夫这样的alpha，巴基的母亲曾经这么形容，不管怎么说确实如此，金发蓝眼肩膀宽厚，腰部修长大腿有力，简直惊为天人，这是每个omega梦中的alpha，对巴基来说亦是如此，但仅限于在他的人生被搅得天翻地覆之前。

巴基总是会想史蒂夫为什么会选他，但又不敢问，因为史蒂夫看起来一点都不想碰他，不想闻他的信息素，也不想标记他。

也许是史蒂夫本来就不想要omega，但出于某种原因他又不得不选一个。

按理说巴基应该松一口气，最起码不用做什么爱了，但事实并非如此，他非常困扰，就像皮下之痒一样。

因为他想闻史蒂夫的信息素，他希望他能标记他，当他的嘴唇贴上他的喉结，臣服在他的气息之下。他不知道自己为什么会如此求之若渴，明明史蒂夫一点都不想要他。

 

那天星期三，事实证明史蒂夫并没有像巴基以为的那样，改造卧室的事果然不是在开玩笑，达西带着五个人出现在公寓里，他花了好几周才清空了房间，她把他安排到另一间客房，其实也不远，离史蒂夫的公寓只有几步之遥。

身边的达西被这一切搞得晕头转向，巴基想知道她到底有多少事要做。

“史蒂夫真的在全力以赴的对你好了，做梦也想不到，你懂的，他要为你改造自己的公寓。”

巴基觉得他得为自己说两句，解释一下原委。

“不是我让他这么干的。”

“那肯定的，我都知道，他这个人就是有点迟钝，你懂我什么意思，就像是要掏心掏肺似的。”

达西冲着他傻笑着，巴基没有回答，他只是单纯的词穷而已。达西又夸张的眨了眨眼，巴基忍不住笑了出来。

“他喜欢你……”

当她说出“你”这个字的时候，巴基脸红了，连说话都变结巴了。

“呃……”

“我的天！他果然喜欢上你了！”

达西激动的一蹦，拍了一下他的胳膊，就好像控制不住自己似的，然后咬着指甲在巴基的金属肱二头肌上轻轻敲了两下。他什么都没有感觉到，压力传感器在八个月之前就已经坏了，他已经习惯这种感觉了。

达西睁大眼睛，不停的用手掌扇风试图烘干自己的眼泪。

“啊老天，你的胳膊到底是什么做的？”

巴基没有回答她，只是悄悄的把左臂贴近自己的身体，达西没有再问，但是一直用好奇的看着他，目光突然变得柔和。

从这以后她越来越频繁的来看望他，巴基也不知道自己什么感觉，但是除了史蒂夫之外能有人陪陪他也不错，自从几周之前的那次灾难之后，他再也没见过别的alpha。

 

一天晚饭之后，他正在启动洗碗机，史蒂夫突然靠在他旁边的柜台上，歪头看着巴基。

“为什么你只穿同一件上衣？”

巴基能感觉到脖子开始泛红，熟悉的羞耻感在搅得他肚子疼。

他认为自己洗衣服的时候已经够谨慎了，每次都挑史蒂夫不在的时候洗自己的衣服，所有的衣物争取一轮洗完，晾衣服时候也只晾内裤，只有一次他赤裸着身体把内衣全部洗完。

他艰难的挤出几个字，即使事到如今依旧难以启齿。

“呃……我，我只有这么几件。”

史蒂夫依旧看着他，脸上的惊讶写的清清楚楚，巴基觉得他说出的每个字都沉沉的压在胸口。

“你……你很介意吗？”

“不，当然不！我也不知道为什么我这么问……”

史蒂夫又揉了揉后颈，就好像很难受一样，巴基也不知道该怎么办了，所以他耸了耸肩，无言的转身继续洗碗。

再抬头的时候，史蒂夫已经走了。

第二天早上，史蒂夫早早穿好衣服等着他，手里攥着一串钥匙。

“咱们出去一趟。”

巴基温顺的跟着他，车库里停满了车，大多数都是黑色的SUV，还有几辆奇形怪状的跑车和摩托车，史蒂夫选了一辆SUV开出大院，驶入蜿蜒的乡村小路。

“前面的镇上有个梅西百货。”

史蒂夫说的就像巴基听得懂一样，所以他只回了句普普通通的，“好。”

史蒂夫转过头看了看他又回头看路，紧接着又转过头，就好像在期待着什么一样，看到巴基没有回答于是他继续下去，声音欢快而有力。

“我是说，你得再买点衣服，梅西百货还不错，对吧？”

说的就跟巴基知道似的，目前他所有的衣服都是来自omega中心的捐赠箱，他都不清楚自己成年之后有没有再去过梅西。

到百货城之后，史蒂夫不知道从哪拿来了好几个大网袋，然后带着他直奔男装层，他的手总在巴基的后腰徘徊，但从未碰他。

他让巴基试衣服，试了很多，然后把看起来不错的四条牛仔裤扔进网袋，然后是几件针织毛衣，它们已经远远超过了巴基可以接受的价格区间，但看到史蒂夫对价签毫不在意时，又不知道该说什么，接下来是各种各样的T恤衫、内裤、袜子，谢天谢地这些都不用试，离开之前他们又买了几件亨利衫，还有睡衣，还有一件质地柔软的运动衫。

史蒂夫在户外区花了很长时间帮他挑选运动服，巴基真心希望有一部分是史蒂夫给自己买的，尤其是在他把几件紧身T恤扔进包里之后。

紧接着他们又去买鞋，巴基不得不把雪地靴、运动鞋、远足靴还有棕色皮鞋一双一双的试穿，然后又看着史蒂夫把他们一双一双的扔进袋子里，现在他们周围散落着五个大袋子，还有好几个售货员徘徊在他们附近，跃跃欲试。

巴基试图让自己不去计较价签，在超过600刀之后他就已经记不清了，他觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，胃里有点不舒服。

“他们会从合同里扣这笔钱吗？”

“什么？不会！当然不会！”

史蒂夫似乎被这个问题激怒了，说话的时候气鼓鼓的。

“按理说登记中心应该保障你的一切，我正考虑投诉他们在你没有足够衣物的情况下就让你搬进来。”

然后史蒂夫又带着他买外套，审视着一排秋季夹克，然后拉过来一件直接扔进了袋子里，巴基以为他知道他穿多大的码。

他无意中看到了一件蓝色的豌豆外套（两排扣子的那种），那是他做梦都不敢拥有的，厚厚的羊绒，精致的剪裁，还有柔和的军事风。

“多大的，你看看？”史蒂夫看到巴基的目光落在那件大衣上，便开始设法吸引那个销售经理的注意力，男人穿过一排衣架，从其中挑出一件给巴基试穿。

巴基站在镜子前转了一圈，那件大衣简直像手套一样贴身，销售经理一直在旁边“哦哦啊啊”的附和着。搭配着不合时宜的旧牛仔裤看起来有点傻，但是巴基不能否认有多喜欢它，整个人看起来焕然一新，镜子里的他仿佛来自平行宇宙——一个没有狼狈人生的平行宇宙。

随后史蒂夫又添了双皮手套和贝雷帽，店员试图向他们推销一条昂贵的灰色围巾，史蒂夫把它装了进去，在看到70刀的价签后，巴基想偷偷把它拿出来，结果被史蒂夫抓了个正着，笑着把他支开。

当他们逛完整层楼，收银台的人把衣物一件件包好时，史蒂夫又把巴基从柜台赶到了一边。

在去车库的路上，史蒂夫一个人扛着大包小包，以alpha的方式把胸膛挺了起来，看得巴基有一种想要靠上去的冲动，但是他没有，因为不管他的潜意识在说什么都跟这个没有关系，这不是史蒂夫应该 **给** 他的，只是登记中心的常规工作而已，史蒂夫会向他们投诉，因为他替他们完成了所有的准备工作。巴基开始刻意和他保持距离。

两天之后，一部崭新的手机和一台平板电脑出现在了公寓里，上面贴的便签都写着巴基的名字，晚餐的时候史蒂夫问他喜不喜欢，有没有设置好，还把自己的账户密码告诉了他，教他怎么在平板上下载应用。

巴基希望手机和平板之后不要再有别的了，但他错了，几天之后史蒂夫拿着一个小黑盒子出现在晚餐桌上，他脸上的表情在巴基心里已经成为了“我要送你礼物”脸。

“今天开完会之后路过商店看到的，我觉得你应该会喜欢。”

看到巴基没有接过他手中的盒子，史蒂夫异常认真的继续说了下去。

“你说过你喜欢巧克力。”

他确实说过，顺便一提，他喜欢上了在橱柜里偶然发现的热巧，但和史蒂夫提供的昂贵的酒心巧克力相比差远了。

他想打开盒子，分给史蒂夫一点，却被一连串的“不不不”和“这是专门买给你的，你吃就好”回绝了，史蒂夫露出一个大大的微笑，把盒子又推回到巴基面前。

于是他尴尬的点了点头，带着盒子回到了客房。

他解开丝带，掀起盖子。这是那种甚至都不会告诉你产地的盒子，看起来巧克力应该是手工制作的，一个个依偎在凹下去的小坑里。

第一块巧克力在舌尖融化，黑巧的微苦还混着一点巴基说不上来是什么的东西，第二块焦糖和海盐口味的混合显得出奇的甜。

剩下的他打算留到以后再吃，盖好盖子，巴基把黑盒子藏进了床边的背包里，以防万一。

 

总而言之，他们花了半个月才完成了公寓的翻新，巴基觉得扩建的速度有点太快了，但是达西摆了摆手：“这有什么，从隔壁借了点地儿而已，尽管放心。”

走廊的尽头完全变了样，但在巴基看来，除了门之外一切依旧如初，直到他打开了门。

新房间很大，比他以前的公寓还大。站在门口，巴基面对的是一扇向森林敞开的落地窗，挂着厚重的窗帘，屋里还放了一张豪华大床，堆着成山的枕头和一条厚重的羽绒被，窗前是一张书桌，角落里是舒适的扶手椅，黑色的书架嵌进墙体中。

还有一扇应该是通向衣橱，也可能是个衣帽间。

巴基已经开始计划着关上灯让后藏在羽绒被下面，直到这18个月结束，直到他不再住在这个奇怪的房间里，而是回到自己的公寓，回到那间糟糕的布鲁克林小公寓，继续过他糟糕的小日子。

但是他不能这样，他已经签过字了，应该心存感激才对，熟悉的羞耻感再次将他淹没， **他怎么能不感激** 。

浴室同样焕然一新，里面分别有一个浴缸和独立淋浴间，是那种电视里的omega中心才会有的布置，不知道世界上哪里才会有这样的奢华，什么样的人才有资格拥有这一切。

那扇门背后确实是一个衣帽间，即使算上史蒂夫给他买的所有衣物，也填不满四分之一的空间，但他还是小心翼翼的把它们挂了起来。

那天晚上他辗转反侧，床太大，太陌生了，太舒服了。他不安的对着枕头拳打脚踢，最终在午夜时分放弃睡觉的念头，径直来到客厅，也许什么深夜节目能勾起他的困意。

但是现在看来他并不是唯一一个难以入睡的人。

史蒂夫整个人摊在电视前的沙发上，不知道在看什么电影，音量小得跟静音没什么区别，他穿着旧T恤和睡裤，薄棉磨损到巴基都能看到藏在里面的大腿肌肉，还有他的性器蛰伏在腿间的样子。

史蒂夫过了一会儿才看到走廊边上的巴基，仿佛还不确定自己是否应该出现在这，步履之间满是犹豫，史蒂夫招了招手叫他过来，像是在下命令一样，让巴基的身体不由自主的服从。

但他并没有坐到史蒂夫旁边，而是屈膝跪在了他面前的地毯上，完好的右手放在史蒂夫的膝头上，隔着一层布料，感受着下面炙热的肌肤。

史蒂夫睁大眼睛俯视巴基，既有恐慌，也有渴望。

“让我帮你吧，史蒂夫。”

巴基的手掌慢慢爬上史蒂夫的大腿，抓住那一块布料，他能看到史蒂夫正在勃起的性器的粗长，顶着他的内裤，撑起一个淫秽的隆起，他的手指挂上裤腰，将睡裤一把拉下，让史蒂夫的性器弹了出来，屹立在腿间。

“让我报答你......”

不是说巴基以前经常这么干，但是高中的时候在汽车后座上，一个alpha运动员曾经压着他的头让他跪在他双腿之间，巴基在面试的时候撒了谎，他谎报性经验、伴侣数量，还有他做过的一切，但是现在看着来他的答案也没有多重要。

史蒂夫双手捂脸，就好像他不想看一样，但是双腿却大咧咧的敞开，巴基不想拖太久，他慢慢靠近，在给史蒂夫做深喉的时候肩膀不小心碰到了他的大腿内侧，但是他刚刚后退一点，就被史蒂夫紧紧抓住头发按了回来。

于是他用上手，连史蒂夫性器根部松弛的皮肤都能感觉得到，他又挑弄了一会儿，搞得史蒂夫的更加肿胀，巴基用力吸了一口，舌头滑过顶端，一股来自史蒂夫的咸味被涂抹在他味蕾上。

史蒂夫开始挺胯，一只手扣住巴基的后脑，轻轻地操着他的嘴巴。巴基试着放松下巴，把嘴张得更大一点，让史蒂夫随心所欲的利用它。

“妈的，这也太好了。”

肮脏的赞美的语言同时出自史蒂夫之口，他的另一只手按着巴基的肩膀，感觉真不错，史蒂夫插在他棕发里的手指，压在他肩膀上的手掌，捅在他嘴里的性器，种种接触刺激着他，已经很久没人这样碰过巴基了，除了医生和护士，他在他们眼里只是一块肉而已。

这让他心里警钟大作，但又克制不住的呻吟，史蒂夫紧紧抓住他的头发作为回应，巴基呜咽了一声， **更多，他想要更多，** 就像是一种omega本能，嘴里被塞满的时候还贪婪的吮吸着。

他感受到了史蒂夫大腿紧绷的肌肉，还有轻微的抽搐，这让巴基有点手足无措，在史蒂夫释放的一瞬间，他拉开了试图咽下白色乳液的巴基，尽数喷在了他的嘴唇和下巴上。

史蒂夫震惊的睁开双眼，终于垂下视线看到了巴基，他的双手抱着巴基的头，拇指抚摸着他的脸颊，伸进他口中搅拌，直到巴基清理干净自己。尽管一切都在沉默中进行，但还是有那么一瞬间，他们同时看向对方。巴基定住了，像是一只抛了锚的船，这还是……好吧，人生第一次。

然后史蒂夫抽了手指，松开了手，从沙发上爬了起来，就好像巴基的触摸会灼伤他一样。他看着他消失在走廊的尽头，体内深沉的嗡嗡声渐渐安静了下来。

巴基不知道自己跪了多久，可能是在等待，即使他很确定史蒂夫不会再回来。最后他回到自己的房间，在装饰奢华的浴室里洗了把脸，爬上了向他招手的豪华大床。

醒来的时候巴基感到异常的温暖，不是不好的那种，而是像什么温暖的东西被安顿在他的肚子里。他想往常一样做好早餐，把橙汁放在旁边，剩下的切成薄片。

史蒂夫走出房间的时候已经够穿好了运动服，但头发还是乱呼呼的一团糟，不知道为什么，巴基脸红了，于是他试图通过煎培根来掩饰这一事实，但他没看到史蒂夫走近，也没看到他停在餐桌旁边。

“什么情况？”

巴基抬头，发现史蒂夫不可置信的看着他，他的嗅觉开始发挥作用，闻到了空气里弥漫的香味。他慢慢地靠近，两人之间的距离变得越来越短，直到他把巴基紧紧压在了柜台边缘。

就在这时，腹底的一股热流击中了巴基，它像糖浆一样顺着背脊一路下滑到他的尾骨，双腿间的小洞开始充血，欲望直击身体的每一个部分。

热潮期到了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17

史蒂夫已经习惯了经常出现在他厨房里的巴基，甚至都没有注意到空气里弥漫的香味。他戴上耳机打开歌单，准备在早餐之前慢跑一会儿，出门前顺便跟巴基打个招呼。

这时一种奇异的感觉慢慢涌上心头，来势汹涌，就像恶魔突然之间揪住他的心脏，熟悉而又陌生，让史蒂夫只能跌跌撞撞的扶墙走。

“什么情况？”

口中溢出的言语如同喘息。他一直在尽力避免它的发生，但巴基却为此而来，不是吗？就为了满足发情期的史蒂夫？这种感觉挥之不去，他甚至没有意识到自己在低声咆哮。

巴基在厨房里拿着铲子，抬头看着他，脸上写满了困惑。

史蒂夫动作很快，就像别人在训练中教他的那样，对失控的无能为力让愤怒的火花在他的胃里飞溅，他把巴基挤到厨房的角落里，压在柜台上，品味身下人的喘息，把脸埋在巴基后颈的腺体上，贪婪的吸着气，仿佛找到了他的生命之泉。

下半身已经硬得发疼，他亟需和omega交配、标记，然后宣示主权。欲望之火在体内越烧越旺，巴基哀怨的喘着，身体控制不住向下滑。他服从的向后仰起头颅露出脖颈，好让史蒂夫的脸埋进来。

史蒂夫压抑在喉头的咆哮更加低沉，他的嘴唇、牙齿、舌头靠近过巴基的腺体，轻轻撕咬着那里的皮肤，仿佛他们天生一对。他抬起头欣赏着巴基后颈青紫色的齿痕，手指划过他的皮肤，宣示对这副身体的所有权。

他对这种感觉简直又爱又恨，失控的情欲，痛苦与快乐的融合，还有身下心甘情愿的omega，史蒂夫就像在小溪中抓一条滑溜溜的鱼一样，试图控制贯穿大脑的各种情绪。

**你们这些alpha不过是野兽而已，还有你，小矮子，你也不过如此。**

他艰难的喘息着，从鼻子里呼出的空气都在颤抖，巴基的手突然抚上他的面颊，轻轻的捧着他的脸，用水灵灵的眼睛看着他，整个人快要窒息了一样。

“没关系的史蒂夫，没关系……”

他靠向史蒂夫的身体，将自己的重量压了上去，嘴唇和鼻尖擦过他的侧颈，回荡的是呻吟，压抑的是渴望，但他根本不知道自己在做什么。

史蒂夫的手滑过巴基的后背，感受他颤抖的肌肉，他的脸再次埋进了巴基的颈窝，追逐着从腺体散发出的香味，不该有的想法总是萦绕在脑海中，吞噬着他的清醒。他的双手顺着巴基的脊柱滑进裤腰，在臀瓣中间发现了一个紧致的小孔。

贪婪，他太贪婪了。

他一直在幻想接下来会发生的事，为巴基扩张，然后把自己的脸、手、阴茎全都埋在他的涂了蜜的身体里，当他的手指插进巴基的细缝时，里面已经湿润的像一口井了。

史蒂夫的手指在小穴进进出出时，巴基已经开始变得神情恍惚，他按了按洞口被撑开的褶皱，指缝间淌出了更多的分泌物，巴基的哀鸣声随着史蒂夫的动作而升高，每当指尖碰到深处的一个点，他都会得到一声呻吟作为回报。他慢慢的打开巴基的身体，感受他身体每一处的痉挛，还有对史蒂夫绝望的呼喊。

巴基控制不住的晃动着身体，面对入侵者他茫然无措，史蒂夫的手指向深处推进，牙齿再次咬上了他的腺体，后颈传来一阵阵刺痛，力道之重却不足以咬破肌肤，他的喘息将空气喷洒在史蒂夫肩头，无意识的胡言乱语从口中溢出。

史蒂夫的手指已经进入到第二个指关节，他能感受到巴基穴道里的潮湿，自体分泌的润滑物从穴口滴落，顺着他的指缝从手背缓缓流下。

他三心二意的把巴基翻了过来，将他的上半身压在柜台上，然后故意放慢了速度，因为还有另外一件事是他渴求已久的——他要亲自品尝他的味道。于是他把巴基拉向自己，连手指都没有抽出来就单手抱着他离开厨房，让巴基像猎物一样被禁锢在他的臂弯中，把他推倒在沙发上，摆成自己喜欢的姿势。巴基的胸口压在沙发靠背上，跪在垫子上的双膝向两边打开，臀部被高高提起，他的额头抵在靠枕上，泛着潮红的脸藏在大臂之间，后背拱起。

史蒂夫对自己的杰作很满意，他粗暴的把巴基的运动裤扯到膝弯，终于看到了他渴望已久、却始终被藏在牛仔裤的圆润饱满的臀，如果让他实话实说，当初在百货城的时候这种欲望就已经开始萌芽了。

巴基打开的双腿和高高拱起的后背让他臀瓣间粉色的紧致小洞一览无余，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，先前的准备工作让他浑身都是汗，他的手指顺着尾骨挤进巴基的臀沟，强迫他的双腿分得更开，另一只手捏住他的脸，将穴口完全暴露在史蒂夫眼前。

当史蒂夫的舌尖从穴口滑上尾骨时，巴基发出一声急促的尖叫，身体止不住的颤抖，史蒂夫怀疑他的性经验并不像在面试里说的那样丰富，但又很快否定了这种想法，他的脸靠近巴基的臀肉，舌尖在紧缩的甬道里打转，耐心的试探着。

他太湿了，史蒂夫的嘴唇和鼻尖都沾上了他的爱液，在舌头灵活的挑逗之下，后穴渐渐放松到终于能够容纳史蒂夫的性器，但他还是先插进去两根手指，感受巴基内壁的湿润，在划过腺体的时候得到了巴基的另一声呻吟作为回报。

史蒂夫连哄带骗的终于让巴基稍微平静了一点，他呜咽着扭动膝盖，身形摇晃，沉默的渴求着更多，当史蒂夫的吻沿着他的后背一路向下，巴基无意识的抬高臀部，整个人却控制不住的下坠，后穴里的两根手指依旧很不安分，不断的分剪扩张，体内的高热持续升温，他快要融化了。

“好孩子……”

史蒂夫不知道自己是从学来的这句话，但巴基听到之后呻吟的声音却更大了，他的脚趾在法兰绒垫子上蜷缩起来，他的脸依旧埋在沙发的靠背上，时不时发出一两句绝望的喘息声。

他的后穴紧紧吸着史蒂夫的手指，试图把他留在里面，真是个饥渴的小婊子，史蒂夫的另一只手滑进巴基大腿中间，握住他的性器，那里也湿漉漉的，顶端溢出的液体滴落在沙发上，随着史蒂夫的动作而紧绷。

他的拇指扣弄着巴基顶端的小孔，另一只手的手指在他的后穴里粗暴的卷曲搔刮，无视了他的呻吟不停地刺激着深处敏感的腺体，巴基尖叫着迎来了高潮，炙热的液体射进史蒂夫的手心，小穴一下下把史蒂夫的手指吸得更紧。

“没错……就是这样……好孩子……”

他的手抚上巴基的肚子，但并没有把后穴里的手指抽出来，而是更深的操了进去，把穴口扩张的更大，伴随着高潮的韵律离去，疼痛和快感持续刺激着他的感官，巴基颤抖着想逃离，这太过了。

汗水顺着他的大腿滑落，整个屋子里都是他的香味，史蒂夫觉得这张沙发可能快要报废了，但是没关系，他一定会把它留在自己的房间里，这样以后就能永远生活在巴基香味的包围之下。

史蒂夫的拇指扣进粉嫩红肿的小洞，从手指到舌头都湿润而淫秽，他希望巴基已经准备好了，他不希望他难受，他希望他能永远记住此刻，以后再想起，能让所有的alpha都黯然失色。

在史蒂夫把他安排好之后，巴基越来越放松了，他把巴基的运动裤扒了下来扔到地板上，粗暴的把他的脸和胸口都压进坐垫，握着他的腰跨把屁股向上提起。巴基的大腿颤抖着，呻吟的支撑着自己的身体。

“好孩子……”

史蒂夫忍不住说到，手掌在他汗湿的后背游走，抚过潮湿布料下脊柱的流畅线条。

“真是个好孩子……”

巴基梦呓般叫着史蒂夫的名字，闷在沙发里的声音难以辨识，他跨在巴基的小腿上，膝盖跪在两边，褪下自己的运动短裤，释放出他的又粗又硬的性器，涨红的颜色从根部蔓延到顶端，他自己揉了两把，做好了成结的准备。 

他又向前挪了一点，把自己的大腿压在巴基的大腿后侧，蹭了蹭他的臀沟，沾上了从巴基小穴中溢出的爱液，试着把性器的顶端捅进他的后穴，仿佛一汪诱人的泉眼。史蒂夫不断挑逗着他，心满意足的听到巴基被闷在垫子里的细小的呻吟声，他的脸被压得只能转向侧面，史蒂夫还能看到他微微张开的，被咬得鲜红的嘴唇。

他再也控制不住自己又快又狠的捅了进去，粗暴而艰难，但终于满足了身体的欲望，巴基大声的呻吟着，声音却都被吸进了垫子里，史蒂夫不得不按着他的腰以防他扭动挣扎得太使劲伤到自己，指尖擦过火一样热的臀肉，他的胸口贴上巴基的后背，用的身体覆盖着他，鼻息间全是信息素的香气，他用一种诡异的方式轻轻吻上巴基的后颈，那里即使汗津津的也依然可人，他的臀部像是高速运动的活塞，一下下挺进巴基湿热紧致的甬道。

史蒂夫能感觉到他的结开始膨胀，空气变得更加甜腻，当他微微胀大的结滑过生殖腔的小口时巴基又尖叫了一声，他的身体在史蒂夫的掌握之中颤抖着。

“就是这样，亲爱的……只是成结而已，放松……”

他用拇指擦过巴基肿胀的穴口，感受着他的颤抖，品味着在这短短的时间里他就迅速迷恋上的细小的呻吟声，他需要这些甜美的声音。

“试着接受它，甜心……没错就这样……”

两个人结合的地方发出淫靡的水声，巴基终于哭了出来，史蒂夫的名字从红艳的双唇间溢出，但史蒂夫并没有给他休息的时间，他再次挺动腰身向深处粗暴的操进去，粗大的结在紧致的甬道里来回摩擦，巴基痉挛的收缩着小穴。 

伴随着绝望的呻吟，巴基再次高潮了，他的穴肉紧紧包裹着史蒂夫的结，迫使他往更深处开拓。史蒂夫把他的臀部抬起来固定好，狭小的穴口紧贴着性器根部。

当史蒂夫终于迎来高潮的时候，巴基的意识已经离他远去了，他的身体无法抑制的抽搐着，身体里巨大的结将两个人捆绑在一起，他紧缩的甬道快要把他榨干了。

事后，他占有欲极强的把蜷缩的巴基抱在怀里，胸口贴上他的后背，把他的长发撩到一边，虔诚的亲吻着他的后颈，胀大的结安安全全的落在他身体深处，牢牢的连接着两个人。

张开嘴，大口吸进巴基的香气，史蒂夫就这样浪费掉了大把时间，他的胸口仍紧挨着他，胸腔在史蒂夫的臂弯中起起伏伏，呼吸渐渐变得深沉而平稳。 

 

巴基从昏迷中醒来，费力地挣开史蒂夫的怀抱躺在沙发上，他的的性器已经从后穴里滑了出来，结终于消退了。

“巴基……操，巴基……真的对……”

“嘘……没关系的，史蒂夫。”

巴基转过头来，后背贴在沙发的靠背上，又轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的脸颊，温柔的就像几个小时之前在厨房里的那样。

“我来这儿不就是为了这个么。”

一盆冷水劈头盖脸的浇了下来。他试图起身但巴基不让他离开，他的手臂环着史蒂夫的腰，把他拉回了沙发上，紧挨着他的身体。他出乎意料的有劲，但声音和眼睛都在恳求着。

“求你了，待会再走……就这一次，一会儿就好……求你了……”

他能感觉到巴基在发抖，周围的空气渐渐升温，他低头的时候发现巴基又已经半硬了，T恤衫的下摆纵到肋骨上，大腿在史蒂夫的注视下抽搐着。

他到底是有多混蛋才会让他的omega一个人独自忍受热潮期，尤其是巴基这样害怕与人接触的人，他现在渴望着别人的触碰，而在史蒂夫满足了自己的欲望之后，竟然就这么放任他的冲动和欲望不管不顾。

这是他欠巴基的，这种亲密和安全，让他在他的怀抱里感受到被爱的感觉，即使这是个谎言。

**不是吗？**

被他忽略掉的事实突然全部重现于他的大脑，在过去的几周里，他真的很擅长忽略那些细小的声音。史蒂夫舒舒服服的躺回沙发上，对他们两个人来说有点挤，但是如果他把巴基紧紧的抱在怀里，简直就是合适的刚刚好。 

巴基躺在他旁边，金属手臂仿佛毫无知觉一般蜷缩在身下，史蒂夫一直不愿意问起这件事，他以为登记中心的医生对他的身体了如指掌，他以为他们已经处理好了。

巴基再次把头抵在史蒂夫的下巴上，面对着他的胸膛，呼吸依旧有些不平稳，被汗水浸湿的T恤粘在他的后背上，一只膝盖被夹在史蒂夫的双腿之间，寻求着温暖与肌肤间的接触，史蒂夫的双臂抱着巴基的身体，用两条腿把他夹在中间，将巴基包裹在他的身体里，尽可能的带给他温暖。

他的手搭在巴基的后背上，紧挨着臀部上方的腰窝，轻轻抚摸着那里的皮肤，巴基在他的怀里舒服的哼了一声，突然之间，一阵强烈的保护欲涌上心头，他知道那是荷尔蒙在作怪，但他的大脑正张牙舞爪的催促他寻找一个伴侣。

他忍不住嘘声打断了巴基的叹息，手从T恤下摆伸进去，缓慢而沉稳的拍着他的后背，安抚着他。

“就是这样，亲爱的。”

过了一会儿，巴基摊开了膝盖，史蒂夫的手指顺势向下，沿着尾骨上留下的痕迹进入臀瓣间又湿又热的细缝，穴口有些浮肿，里面紧致而湿润，他随着史蒂夫的手指擦过敏感点发出一阵阵呻吟。

史蒂夫轻松的翻了个身把巴基压在身下，把他的腿环在腰上，手掌滑入臀间，用指尖感受着他温热的甬道，里面依旧保持着之前被他操开的样子，史蒂夫用膝盖撑起自己的身体，高昂的性器轻轻松松的插了进去，肉穴紧紧吮吸着柱身，高热的内里欢迎着他的到来。

巴基闭上眼睛喘息着，史蒂夫的挺进之下控制不住的向后仰起头，他的顺从和屈服美丽得让史蒂夫想哭，想一口咬下去标记他，想把他永远留在身边。

但巴基不是为了这个出现在这儿的。

**怎么着？你觉得会有人要你吗？矮子？**

感觉比想象中的要好，巴基在他身下搂着他，被史蒂夫用双臂锁在那里，没有其他人可以拥有他。

这次史蒂夫要比上次温柔多了，他缓慢的挺动臀部，确保每次动作都能撞上他的腺体，直到巴基开始无声的央求他，在史蒂夫的颈间留下一个个潮湿的吻。

作为回报，史蒂夫的手伸到他身体下面，揉捏着他的臀肉，在成结的时候用力收紧手掌，指尖碰到两个人结合的地方，拉扯着穴口的皮肤，他感受到身体里史蒂夫的存在，提醒着他是史蒂夫的，他整个人都是他的。

巴基尖叫着绷紧了后背，当史蒂夫在性器旁边留下一个指痕时，他的脚后跟压向了史蒂夫的臀部，史蒂夫的指尖深入穴口和性器之间的缝隙，卷曲起来，拉扯着他内里的皮肤，感受炙热内壁的收缩，饥渴的包裹着他的结，巴基火热紧绷的身体让史蒂夫的血液流得更加欢快了。

他们再次被紧紧锁在一起，史蒂夫翻身将巴基抱了上来，让他趴在他的胸口，两个人的腹股沟紧紧挨着，巴基的洞已经被他的结撑开了，这种感觉的是对的，世界终于回到了正轨。

手指在穴里卷曲的时候巴基呜咽了一声，史蒂夫控制不住自己，控住不住扩张巴基的后穴，在交合的地方，涂上他们共同的香气。

那天他们又在史蒂夫的床上干了几次，一直到晚上才停下，史蒂夫不想在巴基的房间里干，是他的就只能是他的，巴基的信息素里不能出现别的alpha的味道。

第二天早上醒来的时候，屋子里的香味都散光了，从卧室出来之后史蒂夫才发现，甜腻的气息已不在走廊里漂浮，他又是孤身一人了。

巴基一如既往的出现在厨房里，但桌子上的食物比以前多了很多，史蒂夫看了看他，看了看食物，又抬头看了看他脸上紧张而期待的表情，有一种似曾相识的感觉。

他觉得自己病了，真实自作自受。

于是他离开了公寓，穿过迷宫一般的走廊，挑了一辆车开了出去。清晨的空气扑在脸上格外清爽，再也没有让他走火入魔的香气来打扰他了。


	5. Chapter 5

巴基在等待，他等了一个小时，两个小时，史蒂夫还是没有回来。他一个人吃完了餐桌上所有的早饭，身体由于昨天的事依旧酸痛，但是要说实话又没那么糟。

他知道这不是史蒂夫想要的，因为通过今天早上他就已经看明白了，当然也有可能是因为做爱时史蒂夫甚至扭开了他的脸，就好像不想看到他一样，就好像他不想知道自己操的人到底是谁。

巴基真的很想把自己蜷缩成一团藏在大床里，然后就此消失，这样的第二天就可以在另一个地方以另一个人的身份醒来，开始另一种生活。但他做不到。

很显然他的抑制剂失效了，他得搞明白是怎么回事，合约里写得清清楚楚，史蒂夫才是控制他热潮期的那个人，但是巴基“不小心”打破了他们约定，这已经是第二次了。

所以他没有爬回床上，而是拨通了达西的电话，听筒那边传来她一贯的热情。

“早上好啊！伙计，最近过得怎么样？”

“呃……你们这儿有我能去的医疗机构吗？”

“当然了，就在基地北侧，你现在就要去吗？我可以先给赵医生打个招呼。”

他最好赶紧搞定这事儿，这样的话今晚就可以告诉史蒂夫，也许一切都会好起来的。

“嗯……这太好了，谢谢。”

当巴基来到基地的北侧时，他被这儿的迎宾区和候诊室惊呆了，他从来没见过这么崭新而又整洁的医疗服务机构，这儿一个人都没有，真皮座椅非常舒适，而且窗台上摆满了兰花，他能看见房间的每一个角落都放了一个小香薰，空气闻起来清爽宜人。

他只等了十分钟就被叫了进去，这里的诊室和他以前见过的大有不同，空气和走廊里的一样清新，给人的感觉反而更像是温泉城而不是医生的办公室，他一直在想象这里的水疗中心会是什么样子。

赵医生是一个眼睛亮亮的年轻亚洲女人，她镇定自若，巴基一向很讨厌医生，但是他对赵医生却没那么反感，最起码第一次见面的时候是这样的。

她握了握他的手，露出一个一闪而过的微笑，属于beta的温和信息素让他无端的平静。

“真不好意思，詹姆斯，你刚到的时候我就该跟你约个时间的，但是罗杰斯队长没有认真填写文件，所以就错过了。”

巴基耸肩，摇了摇头。“没关系，我已经在登记中心检查过一次了。”

一提到登记中心，赵医生的嘴唇就抿成了一条线，她对这家机构的不满全都写在了脸上。

“无论如何，我要确保基地里的每一个人都能在我这儿得到最好的医疗服务，所以我会对你进行全面的身体检查。你今天来有什么特别的事吗？”

这个开放式的问题让巴基有点坐立不安，他想知道她到底对那份合同了解多少，也许她已经从登记中心那儿拿到他的医疗档案了，现在只不过想跟他套话而已。

“呃，没有，我……昨天是我七个月以来的第一次热潮期，我来这里之前登记中心给我抑制剂了，但是……呃，我觉得好像没有什么作用。”

巴基没有提到他之前用的是四倍剂量，他还是谨慎得什么都不想说。

“好吧，那你的周期怎么样？”

“呃，基本上没有什么规律。”

他不知道该怎么跟她说他的热潮期简直频繁得有点诡异，而且抑制剂对他根本没有多大作用，于是他靠着过量的抑制剂撑过了一整年，这也算是omega中心唯一的好处了，他们会提供免费的抑制剂，这样就大街上的alpha就不会被发情的omega分散注意力，将他们意外怀孕的风险降到最低。

不管怎么说，政府掌管了全部的生育许可权。

赵医生在抽血的时候跟他聊了会儿天，一共抽了两管，但巴基已经习惯被人用针头戳来戳去了，他对针尖传来的刺痛已经感到麻木，赵医生碰了碰他的手臂，直视着他的眼睛，这次他终于没有失魂落魄的跑出去。

她把血样装进盒子里，叫了专业的技术员拿去实验室，然后带着他来到检查台，拍了拍被白色薄纸覆盖的表面。

“能把上衣脱了吗？我好检查一下你的心肺功能。”

他尴尬地脱下身上的亨利衫，小心翼翼地坐了上去。

她的手很小，听诊器贴在胸口上是冰冷的。

 

他依旧坐在检查台上，盯着明闪闪的灯还有白色的墙壁，亨利衫被紧紧攥在右手里，他不知道时间过去了多久。

赵医生坐在她桌旁的椅子上，离他很远，却依然面对着他和他谈话，声音悠扬悦耳。

“……我祖母曾经一口气把200棵大白菜做成了泡菜！我的天那得有多少啊，其实严格地说应该叫韩国泡菜，我的姨母们从初冬就开始做，如果他们能找合适的罐子，说不定还要一直做到春天呢！”

她似乎意识到他正在看她，眼睛慢慢的聚焦。

“你感觉怎么样，詹姆斯？”

他觉得很恍惚，仿佛坐在这里的只有他的肉体，但是他不想说。“挺好的。”与其说这是一句话，还不如说是几个字而已，于是他试着再次开口。“谢谢。”

赵医生温柔的笑了笑，但是没有站起来。

“我做检查的时候你整个人都魂不守舍的。”

巴基想知道这是不是个暗示他该离开这里的华丽辞藻，就像当时在登记中心一样。这种情况总是出现在医疗场所里，但是从未有人指出，也没有人跟他谈过，没有人等他说。

他现在既感激又羞愧。

“把衣服穿上吧？”

巴基点了点头穿好他的亨利衫，整个过程赵医生一动不动，一点帮忙的意思都没有，感激与羞耻混合的火焰仍在肚子里燃烧。

赵医生解释说，除了和血液有关的项目之外他的身体很健康，但是如果还有什么异样的感觉的话，她很乐意进行更深一步的检查。

“鉴于你刚刚度过热潮期，一切还是小心为妙，如果可以的话我能检查一下你的肚子吗？就是单纯的外科检查。”

巴基也不想但是他不得不听话，要不然他来这儿做什么，不就是为了防止出现什么可能违约的意外吗？于是他乖乖的躺好，解开牛仔裤的扣子。其实他也没有准备好，但赵医生看起来并不介意，她把他的内裤褪到髋骨边缘，巴基的身体在一次次接触中抽搐着，但她的手没有停下。

“你能……你能说点什么吗？什么都好……”

她轻笑，双手依然稳重，直直地看着他的眼睛。

“当然可以，詹姆斯，你想知道泡菜是怎么做的吗？”

“嗯。”

巴基没有看她，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板的纹路，循着她的声音放空自己，她听起来比之前更热情了一点，声音也更有温度了。

“首先你得有一个卷心菜，而且如果菜叶长得太多还得把多余的剪掉，然后用刀劈成两半，不要把里面切碎，”

“你可以先在卷心菜下面划一刀，只要能用手指扣住就行，这样轻轻往两边一拉卷心菜就直接裂开了，”

“然后再切面的中心再划几个小缝，离根茎差不多两英寸吧，主要还是看卷心菜的大小，让叶子稍微松散一点但是还得包在一起，”

说话的时候，她的手指轻轻压在他的肚子上，能感觉到压力但一点都不痛，只是有点怪怪的，他的手指像个铲子一样，一下一下往皮肤深处按进去。

“那所有卷心菜都切好之后，就找一只大盆灌上一半的水把它们浸湿，然后在叶子之间撒点盐，一定要均匀，每一片叶子都得沾上盐，而且在离根茎很近的地方要多撒一点，因为那里的叶子更厚。”

她的声音很温和，很轻柔，脸上一直挂着微笑，她一定是想起自己的祖母了，巴基脑子里想的也是她的祖母，而不是肚子上灵活的手指。

“你想要吗？我可以把菜谱寄给你。”

“嗯，那太好了。谢谢。”

巴基的声音在最后两个字上变大了一点，但她什么也没说，就好像她根本没有听到一样。巴基很确定她就是没听到。

终于，赵医生收回了她的手，但她没有帮着他整理衣服，而是转身去检查台旁边的水槽里洗手，还一边回头跟他说话。

“放心吧一切正常，以防万一我们还可以做个超声波检查，但是今天就先这样了。”

巴基刚把衬衫的下摆拉下来就传来了一阵敲门声，赵医生从门口的技术员手中拿回了他的检查报告。

她对着报告看了很长时间，在其中的两页纸之间来回翻了好几次，等她再次开口的时候，声音里又多了一份严肃。

“说实话詹姆斯，我从来没见过你这样的omega血检报告，从来没有。“

她放下手里的文件，在电脑上敲了几下。

“目前来说最好的选择，就是先停用抑制剂，让你的身体和体内的荷尔蒙休息一下，让它们先回到自然状态，然后咱们再决定你接下来该怎么办。”

她的语气非常轻松，就好像这是巴基自己的决定一样。

“但是……我是说，我来这里就是为了……我觉得罗杰斯队长可能不会同意，而且合同里也……”

“这个你不用担心，我怎么说罗杰斯队长就会怎么做，合同不重要，重要的是你的身体健康。”

她的语气突然发生了剧烈的变化，也不是说巴基想和她争论，而是真的一点争论的余地都没有。

“如果需要的话，我们会给他也来点抑制剂的。”

“噢。”

也许关于这件事的讨论该结束了，她迅速的转移了话题。

“你的义肢怎么样？”

巴基什么也没说，只是抱着自己的左臂盯着她看。

“不得不说这有点超出我的能力范围了，但是我可以给托尼打个电话，让他帮你看看。”

“托尼？”

“托尼·史塔克，你应该已经见过他的伴侣了吧？佩珀？”

巴基确实已经见过她了，她很善良可爱，也很有风度，但他不好意思再麻烦托尼了。一个处在世界之巅的omega工程师，看得出来他家财万贯，人脉又广，还有继承了一个很有背景的姓氏，这种事确实少见。

看他没有反应，赵医生接着说了下去。

“我会安排你们见面，再约个司机把你送到他的大厦。”

最后，巴基向她表达了谢意，回到了公寓。偌大的房子里空无一人，巴基也说不上来自己想要的到底是什么。

他现在唯一想做的就是倒在床上好好睡一觉，但他得先准备晚餐，必须要给史蒂夫做点好的，尤其是在今晚，尤其是在这事之后。

但史蒂夫直到深夜也没有回家。

巴基吃着他一个人做的曲奇饼，把剩下的装进冰箱，和保鲜盒里的沙拉放在一起。他知道这都是他自己的错，他本该预料到即将到来的热潮期，他本该告诉史蒂夫，本该控制好自己的。

他很愧疚，史蒂夫为了避免两个人肢体接触已经离开他了，更不用说做爱了，这显然不是他想要的。

洗澡之前，巴基透过浴室灯下的镜子看着自己，他赤裸着身体，对镜子里的倒影做着鬼脸。他一开始到底为什么会想和他做爱？为什么会有这样的人？明明他已经如此支离破碎。

他的指尖划过身上的伤疤，只是轻轻一碰却一阵战栗。他垂下手，迈步走进淋浴间，让温热的水流过身体，冲刷掉触摸的痕迹。

 

第二天，一辆通体纯黑SUV停在了托尼的大厦楼下。

巴基还是不知道托尼到底是怎么和神盾局特工还有基地的工作人员相处的那么好，也不知道怎样才能在不披露任何合同内容的前提下向托尼问出那些埋在心里的问题。

前台的小姐微笑着为他指了指电梯的位置，没有用鄙夷的眼神质问他出现在这里的原因，这一个月以来的“锦衣玉食”一定让他变了不少。

在电梯门关上的一瞬间，第79层的按钮自动亮了起来，当银灰色们再次打开时，却是四下无人，只有一个巨大的开放式空间，里面摆满了各种各样的……废品？总之全都是巴基叫不出名字的东西。

他缓缓走出轿厢，一步步朝着房间的中央走去。

“嘿，终结者，在这呢。”

巴基转身，紧绷的身体准备好……不对，他已经不干这个了。

“赵医生已经给我发过消息了，让我看看你的胳膊。”

托尼·史塔克站在一张巨大的桌子后面，台面上到处都是电子产品、奇奇怪怪的零件和成箱的小装置，他用一种深不可测的表情看着巴基，不是敌意，而是一种好奇。

看到巴基一动不动，托尼抛起一只扳手，用另一只手接住。

“金属做的手臂，嗯？能连接到神经系统？你来这儿就是为了这个，对吧？”

巴基僵硬的点点头，托尼歪了歪脖子看向另一边。

“罗杰斯就这么喜欢你安安静静的吗？”           

终于，巴基用着一声“操你的”找回了自己的声音。

托尼笑着努力睁大自己的眼睛，看起来他做的没错。

“啊，原来再神秘的男人也会讲话，真不错。赶紧过来吧，别老在那站着了，让我看看你的胳膊。”

他勾了勾手指，既没有从桌子后面出来也没有靠近巴基。

巴基考虑了一会，耸了耸肩。真的是诡异得不能再诡异了，他脱下大衣，把亨利衫拉过头顶，露出金属手臂，却犹豫地摆弄着衣角，其实他并不想把衣服脱下来，但在他开口之前……

“天呐我的朋友，看看你身上这金属做的小可爱。”

“呃……它基本上已经报废了。”

巴基试着动了动左臂，感受着肩膀内部的压力变化，在他以为的神经连接的地方迸出一两个小火花。手臂发出尖锐的鸣声，拉扯着他的身体，疼痛顺着后背一路流了下来。

“是啊，看得出来，贾维斯，扫描一下。”

“就来，sir。”一个无形的声音回答道，听起来像是从墙里传出来的，突然，他手臂的三维影像出现在了他们面前，占满了托尼的整张桌子。

好吧是他错了，真的越来越诡异了。

托尼看着悬浮着的模型，手指在空中划来划去，所到之处都变成了高亮。

“真他妈见鬼，这可有点糟啊。”

他似乎很兴奋，连停在半空的手指都有点颤抖，他从旁边的文件夹里抽出几个奇怪的零件，一个一个放进手臂的结构模型里。

“但你算是来对地方了，我肯定能给你弄个更好的。”

托尼在桌子上翻来翻去，拽出来几样工具堆在自己身前。

“我能看一眼吗？”

巴基愣在了屋子中间，他模模糊糊的想起来上次发生的事，还有在赵医生那儿，也许是他脸上的什么表情，让托尼躁动的身体突然停下来。

“你不想让我碰它，你宁愿永远没人碰它，是吗？”

巴基什么也没说，他的表情已经够明显了。

“啊，我懂了。”

托尼又开始握着他的扳手坐立不安。

“好吧，B计划，你能把上衣脱了吗，好让贾维斯来个深度扫描？”

“呃，当然。”

他脱下T恤，感受到身体的裸露和无助，在明晃晃的灯光之下，身上的伤疤和金属关节都一目了然，他站了一会，看着奇奇怪怪的光点在身上纵横交错，却什么都感觉不到。

“你这……”

“贾维斯正在对你的手臂连接处做深度扫描，然后绘制一幅完整的神经网络图，要做个新手臂就得先把旧的搞明白，适当的升级……”

托尼的独白被电梯的开门声和佩珀·波茨打断，她穿着随意休闲，白衬衫配牛仔裤，却依然蹬着一双高跟鞋，浓厚的alpha气息像盾牌一样包裹在她周身。

她冲着巴基微笑，隔着大半个屋子跟他打了声招呼。

“嘿巴基，能再次见到你真好，我真心希望上次晚餐之后娜塔莎给了罗杰斯队长不少好建议。”

他还没来得及回答，佩珀就亲吻了他的双颊，就像做梦一样，仿佛他真的值得这一切。

“如果下次还能有机会去你那里吃饭，我一定把托尼也带过去。”

她的语气势不可挡，带着alpha的作风但是又很温柔和善，巴基在她的注视下红了脸。

“呃，没问题。”

佩珀笑了，回头的时候眼睛里闪过一丝的神情在低声说着：“我一直想让他好好表自己。”

托尼踮起脚尖，探头探脑的看着。

“我一直在努力表现自己啊，亲爱的！”

两个人你一言我一语的争辩着，速度快到巴基都有点跟不上了，但他们都幸福的微笑着，两种相互匹配的信息素在空中交融，巴基的身体在不知不觉中放松了下来。

在接下来的几个小时里，他们又做了好几次扫描，最后巴基摇摇晃晃的走出大厦，一头钻进等待他的黑色SUV里，回程的路上他在后座昏昏欲睡，小心翼翼的把左臂护在身前。

但他不知道的是，在他刚离开不久，托尼就立刻把贾维斯设置成了加密模式，虽然没什么机会，但他只用了不到三个小时就下载了与“项目”和“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”有关的所有文件资料。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章部分NC-17内容

史蒂夫马不停蹄的赶到华盛顿，给弗瑞打了个电话确保他还在办公室。一路上他紧握着方向盘，超过了纽约、泽西、马里兰每一条公路的限速，掌心传来的炙热温度足以将皮革熔化。

他进入大楼，绕过一个以“局长已经有约了”为借口，想把他支开到会议室的一个初级特工，那个特工现在还气喘吁吁的跟在他后面，追了一路了。“罗杰斯队长，请您留步，局长还在召开电话会议。”——史蒂夫压根就没理她。

弗瑞在开门的一瞬间转过身来，冷静的站在桌子后面，他身后的角落里有什么史蒂夫从未见过的东西。也许是担心隔墙有耳，他前脚刚刚走进来，身后的大门就自动落了锁。

沉默在两个人之间蔓延开来，房间里的气氛在不知不觉中变得愈加凝重，弗瑞已经将电话静音，但史蒂夫依然可以看见屏幕上的语音加密系统正在分析来自另一端的声音。

他花了一点时间才把身体里的愤怒转化成语言，现在他不仅仅是想把屋子里昂贵的红木家具全都掀翻在地，他还要冲过一片狼藉，把弗瑞的肠子从他嘴里扯出来。但是史蒂夫很快反应过来，大脑里翻涌的怒火正在像操控提线木偶一样操控着他，要是放在以前这种事根本不可能发生。

“没错，你的权力确实很大，弗瑞，你有权要求我挑选omega，我选了，就算我没选你也有权禁止我出任务，这些你都说得很清楚了，我也能接受，”

史蒂夫一步步走来，他的声音里满是令人望而生畏的冷静，一字一句仿佛能取人性命。窗外阳光明媚，波托马克河正从脚下蜿蜒而过。

“但是你没有权力让我强奸他。”

认识弗瑞这么久以来，史蒂夫第一次知道原来弗瑞也会有震惊的时候。

“队长，我可没有……”

“他有选择的权力！我……我他妈也有选择的权力，尼克。”

他狠狠的拍了一下桌子，巨大的冲击力使得房间里的空气都在震荡，震断了大脑中那根叫做理智的弦。

“罗杰斯队长，我不知道……”

“你们给他的抑制剂有问题，你让他……该死的。”

他的双腿突然莫名的发软，一屁股坐进了桌前的椅子，那过去24小时的记忆再次涌现，他像小时候犯哮喘一样愤怒而无力的喘息着，开车来的路上他一直压抑着，强迫自己集中注意力，但是现在倒好，突然之间一切都失控了。

脑子里全是巴基的喘息的声音，还有史蒂夫第一次操进去时他痛苦的呻吟。那时候他甚至都没有问问巴基是否愿意。

操。操。 **操。**

弗瑞悄悄的靠近，坐到他对面，双手交叉在大腿上，手掌向上，头一次显得这么平易近人。

“罗杰……史蒂夫，发生什么了？”

他还在努力和自己的呼吸作斗争，这种感觉很可怕，就像溺水一样。

“他进入热潮期了，按理说不应该这样的，登记中心给他抑制剂了，他说他……”

腹腔中的愤怒像一团越烧越旺的火，不再有内心的痛苦，不再有酝酿的仇恨，不再有断断续续的呼吸，升腾的火苗仿佛抹去了其他一切情绪的存在，史蒂夫仅仅一个抬头，就让弗瑞在座位上绷紧了身体。

“你应该给他抑制剂才对，寇森也在场，但……但这才是你他妈想要的结果，对吗？”

他站了起来，多年的训练在他身上留下了无法抹去的痕迹，无穷无尽的磨炼让他成为一件武器，一件所向披靡，只为战争而存在的武器。弗瑞也跟着他站了起来，一步步踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，小心翼翼的向他靠近。

“柔软的东西总能让人心平气和，不那么易怒，不是吗？”

弗瑞靠在书架上，一本厚重的书“砰”的一声掉到地上，这至少告诉他房间是隔音的。

“如果这么说的话，长官，你觉得我他妈看起来比刚才冷静了吗？冷静了吗！？”

他紧紧握住弗瑞的领口，力道之大指关节都失去了血色，过去留下的伤疤缠绕在掌骨上，在苍白的皮肤上突然变得如此刺目。

“回答我！”

史蒂夫的另一只手纂成拳头，蓄势待发，滚烫粘稠的血液流过指关节，他想听到重拳之下骨骼断裂的声音，他的身体生来为此，但他却痛恨这样自己。

“史蒂夫！住手！”

大过身体欲望的震惊让史蒂夫一瞬间定格在了原地，娜塔莎正全副武装的站在门口，耳机松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，她没有举着枪瞄准他，但枪套里早已空无一物，格洛克19在她手中上了膛。

“弗瑞不是真正的幕后主使。”

“你怎么知道？”他一字一句的说，声音满是被背叛之后的愤怒，没有一点要松手的意思。

“我看了他的档案。”

“什么？”

“巴恩斯在那个项目里的档案，所有。”

她走了进来，大门在她身后自动关闭，将每一个好奇的旁观者拒之门外。

“包括机密的部分。”

弗瑞翻了个白眼，但是看起来一点都不惊讶，对他来讲……很难说，反而有一种解脱的感觉，娜塔莎一向很擅长调解alpha之间的冲突。

史蒂夫慢慢的松开了握住弗瑞夹克翻领的手，娜塔莎在一旁敦促着他但，手里的枪却让史蒂夫有些不情不愿，直到他后退几步和弗瑞拉开距离，她才肯罢休。

娜塔莎向他走来，当她的手掌落在他肘上传来熟悉的感觉，却又像钢铁一般有力。

“跟我来。”

他头也不回，把弗瑞一个人留在书架旁。

娜塔莎在楼里确实有自己的办公室，很小很空，但起码还有两把坐起来不太舒服的椅子，两个人各自坐了下来。

他的胸口依旧很难受，呼吸浅而不均，娜塔莎什么也没说，只是安安静静的坐着。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，听着自己喘息的声音，试着跟上她的节奏，娜塔莎温和的alpha信息素让他不受控制的平静了下来，就像栏中的牲口一样。

他不知道他们在黑暗和沉默中坐了多久，他闭着眼，娜塔莎也没有碰他，但当她准备开口是，史蒂夫听出了她呼吸节奏的改变。

“他们加快了他的新陈代谢，所以登记中心给他的抑制剂才没有作用。”

史蒂夫再次睁眼看她的时候，屋子里比刚才亮了许多，她的脸一如既往毫无情绪的波澜，却有一丝只向少数人展示的温柔，她伸手去拿桌上文件夹，用拇指翻开。

“你有没有注意到他吃的很多？”

说实话，史蒂夫没有。又是一种背叛的感觉，仿佛他是一个连自己的omega都喂不饱的坏alpha。

 **他的omega。** 操。

“怎……他们做了……他们都对他做了什么？”

棕色文件夹静静的躺在桌子上，史蒂夫也不知道自己到底想不想看里面的具体内容，也不知道自己应不应该看，仿佛巴基只是文件上的一个个数字，而不是一个完完整整的“人”。

“我怎么就没发现呢？我怎么这么蠢？”

他痛恨自己的声音，娜塔莎的目光突然变得柔和，向他敞开了心扉。

“没关系的史蒂夫，我们都会犯错。”

“不一样，这不一样。”

“那就道歉，告诉他你很抱歉，他会听进去的。”

巴基会听进去的，因为他不得不，他不得不和史蒂夫同居一处，不得不跟他在一起，不得不给他做饭，不得不……

“你知道吗，以前他们都这么对我说，”

“说什么？”

“只有付出才会有收获，而我他妈的什么都没有。”

“史蒂夫……”

“他们说的没错，神盾局可是付了钱让巴基跟我上床的，真他妈可悲。”

娜塔莎张了张嘴想说些什么，最后却又选择了沉默，也许她想反驳他，但他们都知道现在说什么都没用了，俗话说的好，家家有本难念的经，可能只有娜塔莎才真切的明白这个道理，史蒂夫衷心感谢她的沉默，感谢她为他留出来的空间。

“当年是因为基因检测，他们才知道我是个alpha的，直到21岁我的第二性征才开始显露，之后的三年我长高了一英尺，体重增加了将近100磅，转眼之间我就变成了大家都喜欢的alpha。”

他笑了，但他一点都不开心，声音里回荡着空洞与苦涩，娜塔莎伸手拍了拍他的小臂，以示安慰。

“那些和我一起长大的人，他们曾经都不屑与我为伍，现在却突然开始跟我搭讪，想跟我约会，在我妈妈那儿问东问西，你知道吗，他们甚至都没有见过我，”

“我加入你们就是为了逃离这一切，政府的授权生育计划简直就是火上浇油。”

娜塔莎点了点头，事实确实如此，他们两个都心知肚明，FSB对于顶级alpha的繁衍尤其上心。史蒂夫从未问及她的过去，至少还现在不会，这太私人了。

“你和克林特……你们真的很幸运。”

“这并不像表面看上去的那样，你知道的。”

娜塔莎也笑了，但紧绷的面部肌肉警告他不要谈论这个话题，史蒂夫立刻缄口不言。娜塔莎基本上从不提及此事，工作上的同伴变成了蜜月之旅的同伴，他们迅速进入热恋，而所有人都在替他们保守秘密。

她抽出文件夹里的一张纸来分散注意力，继续之前的话题，他们都对如洪水般脆弱的感情有点无所适从。

“这不是所有，还有其他的，我追踪了在项目终止后被遣散的每一个人。”

史蒂夫拿起文件，看着一长串表格里的名字，全都是omega，除了名字之外记录在册的只有出生日期，就好像它们存在的意义只是这八个数字一样。巴基也在这份名单里，从上往下第五个。

“除了巴恩斯，他们都已经死了。”

“怎么死的？”

名单上的名字太多了，这么多omega，没有一个人在乎。

“大部分是肿瘤，还有一例肺纤维化和再生障碍性贫血。”

史蒂夫不知道“大部分”到底指的是多少人，但是听起来都很不好，他想到了巴基和他拥抱他的样子，还有他睡梦中轻轻吸鼻子的样子，那是他们唯一一个共度的夜晚。

“我们必须让巴基去赵医生那儿！”

他半个身子已经离开了座位，但娜塔莎又拍了拍他的小臂，压着他的肩膀让他坐了回去。

“别激动，史蒂夫，巴基已经去过她那儿了，他的血液循环很好，除了快得古怪的新陈代新，什么事都没有，他没有任何病痛。”

“赵医生说的吗？我们必须要确认一下才行！”

他的声音已经到了歇斯底里的边缘了。

“没错，史蒂夫，她很确定。”

“很确定！？这可不是……”

一阵克制不住的恐慌涌上心头，压得他喘不过气来，娜塔莎向他靠过去，突然增强的alpha信息素让他渐渐回归平静。

“史蒂夫，巴基很怕医务人员，虽然赵医生进展缓慢，但她起码已经做完了血检和最基本的身体检查，巴基做得不错，假以时日他会习惯的。”

“好吧，好吧，就那行……”

巴基生病的念头紧紧缠绕着他，他满脑子都是巴基伤痕累累的被绑在桌子上，脆弱而无助，任由别人在他身上做着实验。他的胃液翻滚着，手中的纸被捏的皱巴巴的，他想让它消失，想抹去巴基承受过的一切痛苦，如果可以的话他会用亲手毁了它，他的双手生而为此。

一阵犹豫的敲门声打断这一切，娜塔莎回应之后，一个初级特小心翼翼的从门缝探进头来，将史蒂夫从自己的思绪中惊醒。她焦虑的皱起眉头，脸上的表情比阻止史蒂夫进弗瑞办公室时还要担心。

“我知道现在不太是时候，但是外面有情况了。”

史蒂夫知道这是他工作的一部分，于是他们整装待发。当他们登上飞机的时候，史蒂夫想到了巴基，他希望能有人告诉巴基，让他不要担心。他希望能有人代他照顾好他。

 

三周之后，他终于能回家了。

这次的任务他会告诉达西，即使这不在她的工作范围里，达西也会告诉巴基。她管的确实很宽。在之前的问题上史蒂夫表现得很渣，但是鉴于他在执行任务时中了两枪，说不定一切还能有回旋的余地。

肋骨瘀伤，大腿还被打了一枪。真的，真的逊爆了。

他试着组织语言，给巴基发条讯息，但最后却变成盯着手机上闪烁的光标，一路飞跃大西洋。他突然发现自己不知道该说点什么，每一句话都如鲠在喉，这些话不能对你的omega说，也不能对花钱跟你上床的人说。

当他下车的时候，赵医生已经在医疗中心的门口等了好久了，她的表情一如既往的难以捉摸，只是换了一张冷酷的面具而已，却还是接过史蒂夫肩上的背包，帮他拎了进去，她的beta信息素平淡无奇，史蒂夫突然想知道她到底有没有接受过训练。

在回到公寓的路上，他不得不靠在她身上一瘸一拐的走着，每一步都会牵扯到痛处，赵医生也许救了他的命，但他的肋骨一点感激的意思都没有，说来也只能怪他自己，他原本可以住在医疗中心的，但史蒂夫执意要回家。

赵医生绕过瘀伤的部分，轻手轻脚的检查了一下他的肋骨，神盾局的医疗小队已经把X光片上传到她的系统，投到工作室的大屏幕上，紧接着她又检查了枪伤的缝线，给伤口换了药。

“以后每天我都会去你的公寓给你换一次药，痊愈的过程我必须全程关注，如果还有什么事，直接给我打电话就行。”

赵医生每天24小时都处在待命状态，史蒂夫觉得她肯定是克林特通讯录里仅次于娜塔莎的头号联系人。

赵医生又给他装了一包止痛药和抗生素，在一张小条上列出了服用时间和剂量，放进袋子里，接着她又拿出一个针管和一小瓶液体，熟练的操作起来。

“等下我会给你打上一针，因为你屋子里还有一个正在热潮期的omega，但是以你的身体状况还不能成结。”

“什么？他……”

赵医生拇指轻轻往前推，针头喷出几滴液体，排出气泡。

“我已经给他停用抑制剂了，除非他的代谢循环恢复到正常水平，只有这样才能开始接下来的治疗。”

她目光尖锐的看着史蒂夫，手里的针管却依旧拿得很稳。

“没问题吧，队长？”

其实他完全有权利说“不”的，但是问题就出在这儿，这份合同赋予了他对巴基身体的决定权，按理说大多数医生会鼓励他做出选择的，但有时候史蒂夫很好奇，赵医生以前究竟经历过什么，是什么让她变得这么激进，这么与众不同，此刻的史蒂夫比以前任何一次都更加迫切的想知道问题的答案，但最后，他只是摇了摇头。

“没有，当然没有。”

一想到巴基正在独自一人忍受热潮期，等到他的归来，史蒂夫就一阵面红耳赤，当然也有可能巴基并不是在等待，也许另有其人在照顾他，把他照顾得比史蒂夫要好上一千倍。这种想法太伤人了，但不管怎么说都是他罪有应得。

赵医生在他手臂上扎针的时候史蒂夫叫了一声，她微微一笑，毫不犹豫的把针管里的液体都推了进去，然后替他整理好衬衫，把他送到公寓门口。回家的路痛苦而漫长，好在止痛药渐渐开始起效了。

巴基一直在那里，徘徊在客厅里等他回来，他的味道闻起来成熟而美味，赵医生一定是提前给他打过电话了。

他安安静静的说了一声谢谢，从她手里接过史蒂夫，就把他扶到卧室。他把枕头拍软，在床头柜上放好水杯和果盘，确认好止痛药的药效时长，仔仔细细的读完赵医生在袋子里留下的字条。

然后巴基退到门口，犹豫不决。

“我可以让你一个人呆着。”

他的声音简直让人心碎，巴基期待着站在那里，仿佛他从来都不想离开，却又不得不时刻准备离开。

“没关系的，巴基……我想让你留下来。”

史蒂夫的脑子迷迷糊糊，努力挤出一句话，身体的疼痛在世界上能买到的最好的止痛药的帮助下渐渐远去，巴基坐立不安看着他，史蒂夫决定转移自己的注意力，盯着巴基的手，而不是那双雾汽弥漫的眼睛。

“还有上次，我知道是我不好……”

有人在史蒂夫胸口重重的打了一拳。

“巴基……什么？那不是……你很好。”

“我是说上次热潮期，那不是……不是……你想要的。”他听起来很悲伤。

“不，巴基，那正是我想要的，真的。”

史蒂夫拍了拍床上空出来的位置，试着露出一个热情而又温柔的眼神，但他不知道自己算不算成功。他知道自己应该道个歉，也知道他们应该好好谈谈，但如果现在算是最佳时机的话，他又不确定巴基有没有准备好。

“求你了，过来吧，我想让你陪着我。”

话一说出口，巴基就以比眨眼还要快的速度躺到了他身边，把脸埋进他的臂弯中，闻着他的信息素，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。他蜷缩在史蒂夫没有伤口的一侧，小心着他的肋骨，颤抖的手固执的抓着史蒂夫的衣角，就好像生怕他把他推开一样。

“嘿，嘿……没事的，Buck……”

这个昵称来得极其自然，他想都没想就说出了口，但巴基什么也没说，也没有纠正他。

“嘘……没关系，我在这儿呢……”

他的手自然的抚上了巴基的后颈，那里对每个omega来说都是私密的敏感区，只有双亲和爱人才可以碰，以此为他们带来安全感。巴基在他的触摸下轻哼出声，他恨不得把自己缩成一团，但身体却在渐渐放松。

“你很好，巴基……真的很好。”

他吻了巴基，凭着直觉，这个吻落在几周之前他就亲过的地方。

他依旧能闻到omega热潮期的味道，又香又甜的信息素，却没有让他像上次那样失去理智，抑制剂让他保持清醒，时刻冷静，顶多是个无伤大雅的副作用罢了，史蒂夫并不介意，因为他现在终于可以全心全意的专注于巴基了。

他仍躺在史蒂夫身边，透过他的T恤感受着呼吸时起伏的胸口，有那么一会儿，巴基开始轻轻摩擦史蒂夫的大腿，微硬的性器压在他大腿的肌肉，动作慵懒，就好像是无意而为之的一样。

史蒂夫的手绕过巴基的身体搂上他的后背，安抚着他的背肌，手指隔着棉布料在他的脊线上游走，鼓励着怀里的人进一步动作，他想让巴基好受一点，感到快乐。他抬起头来，看到巴基上衣的后背处出现了一小块汗渍，在慢慢的浸透布料。

史蒂夫对omega的热潮期并不是很了解，直到现在，他还是不想将一个omega牵扯进他的军事生涯，但是他知道这一定很痛苦，这种痛苦让omega紧张到无法安然入眠，虽然他根本知道热潮期会持续多久。他的手顺着巴基后背向下滑去，指尖没入腰带，感受着巴基尾骨处的潮湿。

渐渐的，巴基开始呻吟，不知不觉的挺起屁股邀请史蒂夫的手指，当他的手指滑进股缝，按压在湿热浮肿的穴口上时，巴基兴奋地皱了一下眉，他一定是自己解决过了，或者，是别人帮他解决。

他嗅了嗅巴基棕发，没有别人的味道，只有他自己的香味，史蒂夫结结实实的松了一口气，决定先不检查巴基的身体，于是他插进第二根手指，贪婪的呼吸着巴基的信息素，调戏着扩张他的小穴，巴基迫不及待的张开自己的双腿，迎接着史蒂夫的进入。

这个角度很费劲，史蒂夫伸手过去却扯到了自己的肋骨，疼的眼里都闪出了泪光，他猛吸一口气，两个人都瞬间安静了下来，巴基抬头看着他，眼睛里满是担心。

“Buck，你能稍微换个姿势吗？”

巴基翻身起来，跪坐在床垫上，史蒂夫突然有了主意。

“把裤子脱了。”

巴基的表情犹豫了一下，然后迅速行动起来，把上衣和内裤都脱了下来，史蒂夫撑起上身，在后背垫了个枕头，拉着巴基跨坐在他胸前，膝盖顶着他的腋窝。他的肋骨再次抽痛着发出警告，但史蒂夫完全不理会，引导着巴基在他胸口安顿下来。 

他跨在他身侧的大腿很光滑，即使在光线不足的情况下，雪白的皮肤依旧泛着光，史蒂夫的手不安分的滑上巴基的腿，接着向下游走，垫在了双腿弯曲的地方。

“史蒂夫，你……你要干什……”

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地把巴基的性器放到嘴边，顶端的褶皱潮红而湿润。

巴基没有割过包皮，这对于成年的omega男性来说很不寻常，毕竟通常大多是家庭都会选择包皮环切手术。他喜欢把它含在嘴里的感觉，顶着他口腔的内壁，喜欢把它吸得死死的，喜欢巴基的头靠在他身后墙上的感觉。 

这也不算是多罕见，但是很少会有alpha以这种方式取悦他们的omega，不知道巴基以前有没有过这种经验，棕发男人在喘息之中猛吸了口气，他说没有。

史蒂夫笑了，口腔内壁更紧的包裹住嘴里的肉柱，双手伸向他的后腰，将臀瓣向两边掰开，指尖插进潮湿粘腻的穴口，彻底打开他的身体，巴基已经完全准备好了，他靠在史蒂夫脑后的墙上，轻柔却又犹豫的操着史蒂夫的嘴巴。

史蒂夫被巴基的身体包围着，除了巴基之外他什么都感受不到也不想感受，香甜的信息素笼罩着他，满足着一切欲望，他试图捕捉巴基细小而又饥渴的呻吟声，却屡试不成。

他的两根手指调戏着巴基的小洞，向两边分剪搔刮着内壁，拇指按压在他的会阴上，和穴里的手指里应外合，在他身体深处的敏感点不断戏弄摩擦，直到他抽泣着呻吟出声。

“史……史蒂夫，操，史蒂夫，我要……不行了……”

史蒂夫轻轻哼了一声，舔舐他敏感的腹部，在快感达到顶峰的时候把巴基紧紧含在嘴里，一股又咸又甜的味道攀上他的味蕾。

事后，巴基蜷缩在他身边，和他依偎在被窝里，史蒂夫揉了揉他的后颈，手指穿过他的棕发梳理着，指尖轻轻下压为巴基的做着按摩，直到他酣然入睡。

然后他轻手轻脚的从床上爬起来，从床头的包里抽出一个其貌不扬的文件夹，默默读了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

巴基懒洋洋的醒了过来，一只温暖的手覆在他后颈的，轻轻的安抚着他，热潮期终于不再折磨他的身体，空气中充斥的alpha信息素包围着他，枕边人平稳的呼吸声传进他的耳朵里。

他感觉很好，简直好极了，高热已经退去，取而代之的是安逸的温存，巴基甚至不想睁开眼睛面对现实。带着老茧的手指轻轻抚摸着他的头发，巴基舒服得忍不住悄声呻吟，把脸埋进了身边温暖的肉体之中。

“早啊，Buck。”

虽然史蒂夫不想这样，但巴基已经不由自主的紧张起来，准备离开他的怀抱了，而且对于这个新的昵称史蒂夫也显得有点束手无策，尽管它听起来……真的很好，不过在担心昵称这件事上，史蒂夫也算是前无古人后无来者了。

他似乎感受到了巴基的紧张，另一只手抚上巴基放在他胸口的手臂，指尖轻轻包裹住他的手背。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“还好吧。”

巴基试着翻了个身却不小心碰到了他的伤口，疼得史蒂夫嘶嘶的吸气，巴基以此作为借口迅速从他身边躲开，刻意拉开了两个人的距离，他不得不这么做，昨晚已经够饥渴的了。他从床上起来，只喃喃的说了一句：“我先去做早餐了。”便趁着史蒂夫还没来得及回应就逃离了房间。

所幸厨房和客厅没有受到甜腻信息素的侵扰，巴基在灶台边尽职尽责的工作着，鸡蛋、松饼、培根和果汁很快便一个个被端上餐桌，平底锅里滋滋作响的黄油渐渐填满了他全部的思绪。

当手机在餐桌上嗡嗡震动时，巴基更是满心感激——又多了一件能分散注意力的事，但他却想不起来自己什么时候把史塔克添加到了通讯录里。他还没来得及打招呼，电话那头的人就开始喋喋不休的说了起来。

“嘿，终结者，你的武装手臂（armed arm）已经准备好了。‘武装手臂’，懂了吗？”

“真搞笑，史塔克。”

巴基用颈窝夹着手机，单手给培根翻面。

“你赶紧过来吧，佩珀要订寿司外卖，我们顺便把你的胳膊安装好，说不定还会搞个派对——呸什么说不定，是肯定！你那么喜欢派对我们怎么可能不办，唉我真是个天才。”

“呃……可以，没问题。”

“太好了！那就这么说定了！”对面的人瞬间挂掉了电话。

巴基把手机放到身后的柜台上，现在能帮他分心的只有平底锅里的培根和鸡蛋了。

当史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚的从卧室里出来的时候，餐桌上的早饭都已经摆好了，舒适的木椅也早已静静的等候在餐桌旁。

端饭的时候巴基感受到了史蒂夫的目光，那种突然之间紧张的眼神，让人觉得诡异、焦虑、不安，他不由的脱口而出：“我一会儿要去趟纽约。”

叉子上的煎蛋刚送到嘴边，史蒂夫停下了手里的动作，眯起了眼睛。

“去干什么？”

在史蒂夫的注视下，巴基愈发的坐立不安，他试图停下自己愚蠢的小动作，努力站定，好让自己看起来自信一点。

“是托尼·史塔克，他……他要修理一下我的左臂……假肢。”

“我跟你一起去。”

史蒂夫心有不甘的嚼着嘴里的松饼，以此结束了这场对话，就好像他认定巴基不会反驳一样。巴基永远都不知道怎么保护自己。

“没关系，你不必这样，我可以……”

“我跟你一起去。”史蒂夫隔着桌子看了过去，堵得他哑口无言，巴基只好温顺的点点头坐下来，安安静静的吃完了早餐。

史蒂夫正忙着约车、找司机，达西在门厅和他搭讪。

“听说你们要去金碧辉煌的史塔克大厦了？”

巴基耸耸肩，对事态的发展方向极度存疑，史蒂夫真不该跟他一起去的，尤其是在这种情况下。

“是啊，他正受着伤呢，还非去不可，真不知道他怎么想的。”

达西露出了一个贱贱的笑容，仿佛她知道了什么天大的秘密。

“你知道吗，你这样子就像个无助的大熊猫宝宝一样。”

巴基翻了个大大的白眼，搞得达西更兴奋了。

“他就是想照顾照顾你嘛。”现在她笑得更像个傻瓜了。

“行了，闭嘴吧你。”

“这么说的话……果然被我说中了！”

一辆黑色的SUV 停在玻璃门前，史蒂夫摇下车窗，看着巴基一头钻进了后座，暗自庆幸终于不用再听达西的蠢话了，只是这次的车程感觉比上次的要长很多，史蒂夫就坐在他旁边，他已经快紧张得忘记怎么呼吸了，但史蒂夫却镇定自若，依旧小心着自己的肋骨。

当他们到达的时候，赵医生已经在工作室门口等着了，她没有穿实验室的白大褂，而是一条朴素的黑色牛仔裤搭配着绿衬衫，托尼依旧站在他的桌子后面，一路看着他们走进工作室，却在看到史蒂夫的时候突然笑了。

“呦，小星星！没想到你也来了。”

还没等史蒂夫回答，托尼就隔着屋子扔了什么东西过去，是一厚实和棕色文件夹，用绳子系着封口。

“这些老东西我们一直留着呢，以防后患嘛，对吧？”

“有时候我真觉得你的妄想症比弗瑞的还要严重，托尼。”

“所以我掌握的资料永远比他多。”

托尼的言语中有一种无法掩饰的轻蔑，这让巴基突然对弗瑞这个名字充满了好奇，仅仅是提到他就让史蒂夫变得惴惴不安。托尼说罢露出了一个灿烂的笑容，将目光转向巴基——“准备好了吗，终结者？”——用手指将新手臂的全息影像拉到桌子中央。 

巴基耸了耸肩，试着让自己听起来漠不关心。

“差不多了。”

才怪。他把左臂抱在身侧，感受到肩膀传来的拉力和阵阵的疼痛，也许是赵医生感受到了他的紧张，她从自己的椅子上站起身，开始井井有条的指挥工作。

“罗杰斯队长，你先在旁边休息一下，从现在开始工作区域闲人免进。”

史蒂夫看起来想争辩一两句，但赵医生抛来一个凌厉的眼神，硬是把他按在了椅子上，让巴基都忍不住想向她拜师学艺，但在他开口之前，她就把他领到了实验室最里面的一块地方。

灯光炙目，托盘里的工具和带着软垫的手术台异常熟悉，仿佛有什么东西在他胃里翻搅涌动，但他不想把自己的感受和盘托出。手术台边上挂着几条皮带，还有多出来的一块加长垫方便他把手臂放在上面，巴基很感激赵医生并没有给他什么特殊照顾，也没有小心翼翼的让他在手术台上躺好，只是让他按照自己的节奏来，做出自己的决定。

巴基知道在他躺下去的时候整个身体都在抖，但他试图忽略这个事实，也试图忽略大脑想让他查看手臂的冲动，但是一切都瞒不住赵医生的眼睛，她轻轻抚摸着他的右手臂，将他拉回了现实。

“菜谱的事我是不是还没跟你说完？”

巴基摇了摇头，所有的话都堵在嗓子里，他真的什么都说不出来了。他听着托尼整理工具时发出的叮叮当当的声音，嘴里是永远都停不下来的碎碎念；他看到史蒂夫在自己的座位上坐立不安，仿佛下一刻就会噌地站起来，飞奔到他身边。

“我记得好像还没有啊，对吧！”

巴基听得出来，她的热情都是假的，但是他仍然感激不尽，并试着冲她露出一点笑容，表达他的理解。赵医生冰冷的手指在开口说话的一瞬间滑上他的肩头。

“上次说到哪了来着？哦对！灌一半水，对不对？我说过在离菜心近的地方要多撒点盐吗？嗯，应该说过了吧？”

针头插进他右手的手背，温柔而迅猛，也不知道是什么顺着塑料管流进了他的身体，但他能感觉到身体在渐渐放松。对了，赵医生以前告诉过他，这是一种温和的镇定剂，但他已经记不起来药物的名字了。

“在做完这些之后，你就让他们在水里泡上两个小时，差不多每隔30分钟翻个面，确保盐分都能充分的吸收，当然你也可以用盐水循环的浇上去，”

托尼的手指撬开了金属臂的叶片，里面发出嘶嘶地爆破声。巴基什么也感觉不到，除了深藏在身体里如影随形的疼痛，他本来就什么也感觉不到。恶心在又开始胃里旋转，他不得不努力跟上赵医生的思路。

“……等卷心菜变咸了，你就可以用它来做粥，这样就可以有大把的时间跟闺蜜唠家常，至少我的那些姑姑们以前就这么干。”

她笑了起来，眼睛里却充满了忧虑。这是巴基看到的最后一件事。

 

肩膀的突然震动把他的意识扯回了身体，仿佛背部闪烁着火花，他突然感受到左手、肘部和肱二头肌下面手术台的材料。

赵医生还在说话，声音却愈加平静，托尼站在他左边，头一次变得这么安静，巴基觉得他现在能感受在小臂的存在了——还是左小臂。

“……把水和甜面粉都加到小锅里，一定要搅拌均匀，用中火煮上十分钟，直到它开始起沫，然后加点糖再煮一分钟，混合均匀之后就从火上拿下来，开始降温。”

她注意到巴基的目光，卸下了一点忧心忡忡的神情，眼底浮起一层温柔。

“那听到我说话吗，詹姆斯？”

他点了点头，但还不确定自己能不能开口，史蒂夫坐在离他不远的地方，看起来焦虑又好奇，他十指纠缠在一起，苍白的关节和黑色的牛仔裤形成鲜明的对比。

赵医生的手掌贴在他的右手背上，将他的注意力拉了过来，他还能感受到插在里面的针头。

“好了，现在慢慢来。冷却之后把粥倒进大搅拌碗里，加入之前准备好的大蒜、生姜还有洋葱末，如果能有鱼子酱咸虾仁什么的当然更好，然后把所有东西都拌好，直到变成糊状。”

“听起来不错。”嗓音低沉而沙哑，但巴基至少找回了自己的声音。

他试着握紧拳头，这么多年以来，他的左手臂第一次老老实实的听从了他的指挥，在收紧手指的一瞬间发出了轻微的金属碰撞声。

“跟你说了吧！我就是个天才！”

托尼听起来兴奋极了，巴基想跟他一起笑，却怎么也控制不好面部的肌肉。史蒂夫走了过来，温暖厚实的手掌抚上他的肩膀，巴基能闻得到他痛苦而又惊慌失措的alpha信息素，托尼还因此后退了一小步。

“得了吧小星星，你的人没事了，把自己的alpha信息素好好收一收。”

巴基也不知道自己是不是“没事了”，但他还是挣扎着坐了起来，他的左手扶在手术台的边缘，还没来得及想就撑起了自己的身体，就好像是全自动的一样，仿佛这就是他自己的手臂。他的胸膛像是被紧紧勒住，呼吸愈发急促。 

史蒂夫从后面搂住他的肩膀，将他牢牢护在自己的臂弯中，这感觉还挺好的，就好像巴基真的是他的omega一样。他在他怀里闭上眼睛，呼吸着史蒂夫的信息素，把手放到肩膀上。

巴基被他拉了过来，转身之后史蒂夫再次将他紧紧拥入怀中，他的脸埋在史蒂夫的肩窝，鼻尖顶着他的侧颈，史蒂夫将自己的腺体完全暴露出来，释放着安抚的信息素，一只手轻轻抚摸着他柔软的棕发。他的声音嘶哑，巴基甚至能感受到他说话时震动的胸腔。 

“我要带他回家。现在就走。”

托尼楞了一下，很明显有点不知所措。“可是还有测试要……”

“不用了。”

又是这种强硬的语气，巴基却头一次对它心存感激。

“而且还没有校准……”

“我说了不用！”

几个字仿佛是被喊出的一样，尽管托尼很想争论，但还是老老实实是的闭上了嘴。巴基靠得离史蒂夫更近了一点，鼻尖都快贴上了他的腺体，试图缓解他像爆炸一般释放在屋子里的压抑的信息素，赵医生小心翼翼地走过来，她靠近巴基的右手，拔掉了插在手背上地针头，用创口贴覆在针眼上。

最后直到史蒂夫把他仔仔细细的安顿在汽车后座上，才终于肯放手。回家的路上，连接在身侧的左臂总是感觉怪怪的，电弧反应器在肩部一直嗡嗡的响着，最奇怪的是所有的痛感都消失了，其实随着时间的推移，他早就习惯了肩膀内部持续的疼痛，直到现在才注意到它的缺席。 

巴基忍不住用左手去触摸，触摸座椅上的皮革，车门把手的硬塑料，牛仔裤上的粗斜纹，他的指尖摩擦着布料，体会着纤维的触感，仿佛终于拥有了真正的手臂，这让他觉得自己又变得完整了一点。

史蒂夫手里还拿着托尼扔给他的资料，指尖抓着它的侧脊，不论是在车上还是回到基地的公寓，他始终都不肯放手。

巴基回来之后就一头扎进了厨房，寻找熟悉的食材，准备安安静静的照常做晚餐。他找出一块奶酪和黄油，还有冰箱里剩下的半块面。金属手指下的面团摸起来很奇怪，它的手指竟然这么敏感。

“你知道这是什么吗？”

史蒂夫坐在餐桌上举起一张纸给他看，表情严肃。

那算是一种符号，模模糊糊的一团，上面印着一个骷髅头和一只章鱼。他当然知道那是什么，当年他还以为这是个玩笑——“骷髅章鱼”，他们都这么叫它，毕竟每个部队都有自己独特的幽默。

但现在他再也不会觉得这是个玩笑了。再也不会。

史蒂夫从桌面上的棕色文件夹里抽出一份名单交给巴基，但他不想接，因为他清楚的记得上面的每一个名字，每一个人，记得他们的笑容，记得优雅的手指将碎发别到耳后，记得弯曲的脚趾，记得被打掉的牙齿，就是这些细节组成了那里的每一个人，而现在他们却变成了纸上的一串数字，而且他自己也名列其中，从上往下数第五个，那一个名字，一串数字，一个等级。

“这就是托尼的全部资料？你在深究吗？”

“你还记得他们吗？”

“……记得。”

他该怎么解释？一个词怎能概括所有的一切？最初的充满希望，第一次在任务中尝到自由的滋味，再到后来无穷无尽的人体实验，最后他们才意识到，没有一个人能活着从这里走出去。

除了巴基。至少史蒂夫是这么说的，他们都死了。

他在说话，眼睛看着巴基，那么认真。

“巴基，我需要了解更多细节。”

“不，你不需要。他们都已经死了，让他们安息吧。”

“但是……”

“过去的事你无法改变。”

“但他们做的……”

“都已经结束了，那个项目已经结束了，揭开伤口的痂到底有什么好处？”

“但我们必须知道当年究竟发了什么，必须知道这些人到底经历了什么，为什么会……”

“史蒂夫， **求你了** ……”

他的声音即使在他自己听来都嘶哑、破碎，史蒂夫安静了下来，什么也没说。巴基听到他翻看文件的沙沙声，却没有转身去看，只是将所有注意力都集中在冰箱里的食物上，他别无选择，就像他的人生，永远无法决定自己的去留。

也许是他声音里的什么东西，让史蒂夫选择后退一步。他合上文件夹，从桌子上拿开，让它消失在视线里。

巴基缓缓地呼吸着，看着冰箱里所有的选项，讽刺的是现在他唯一能做的只有选择。晚餐只是简单的做了个汤和烤奶酪，他们又安安静静的吃完了饭，史蒂夫就着寡淡的电视节目和他有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

深夜的房间冰冷而黑暗，床上空荡荡的，只是从前一晚开始，他的身体就已经习惯了史蒂夫胸口的起起伏伏，但他还是强迫自己闭上眼睛，逼着自己睡觉。

闭上眼睛之后的世界真的很黑。

 

寒冷之中他失去了左臂，在一个他自己都不知道是哪里的地方，只是一串坐标而已，有没有地名都还不一定，有的只是在西伯利亚冻土带的深处，那个秘密基地和那场爆炸。

他连撤回基地的飞机都不记得了。

_“长官，长官！他终于稳定下来了！”_

_“这确实为实验提供了一个前所未有的机会。”_

_“你觉得他能撑过手术吗？”_

_“这很重要吗？”_

_一阵不知何处传来的嗡嗡声。_

冷酷的嗡嗡声成了他的噩梦，锯子飞速转动声音，还有锋利的手术刀，直到深入骨肉才能感受到它的存在。

他还记得尖叫的声音，记得皮肉烧焦的味道，记得空气中弥漫的恐惧。

他记得自己当时在惨叫，却又什么都听不到。

嘴巴无声的张到最大。

像一具尸体一样。

 

他闻到了与众不同的alpha信息素，碰到了什么柔软温暖的东西。 

_“嘘——Buck，没事了。”_

有什么人在紧紧抱着他，但不是切入血肉冰冷的金属，也不是磨破皮肤留下瘀伤作为回忆的绳索，而是一具温热的身体。他以为睁开眼睛之后等待他的又是一片黑暗，但他却看到了从门缝里透进来的微弱的光。

史蒂夫在他的床上，他的双唇贴着他的额头，手指穿过碎发温柔的抚上他的后颈，是熟悉的感觉，平静得像冷却的糖浆，从脊柱渗出，驱散了苦涩的寒冷与痛苦。

“嘘，嘘……放松……”

声音低沉而舒缓，alpha特有的音色深入他的骨髓，将压在他胸口的巨石搬开。他试着道歉，却能对着史蒂夫的胸口嘟嘟囔囔地说话。

“妈的，操，真的对不起，把你吵醒了……”

“嘘……没关系。”

史蒂夫的鼻子划过他的脸侧，越过他的耳朵，再次将巴基头埋进他的颈窝。巴基的手试探着滑进史蒂夫的T恤，感受着他后背炙热而光滑的皮肤，那么真实，那么伟岸。

“其实有时候回想起来，感觉也没有那么糟。”

一字一句喷洒在史蒂夫的皮肤上，声音不大却异常清晰。他一定是听到了，他将巴基的身体抱得更紧，让他靠得更近，在史蒂夫的鼓励之下，巴基终于将自己的秘密缓缓道来。

“一开始的时候，感觉都还不错，我的意思是……很自由，平时隔三岔五的出个任务，觉得自己被重用，就好像我们为了人类的福祉而战斗，我们改变世界，‘塑造历史’——至少他当时就是这么说的。”

“他？”

“皮尔斯。”

还是在被别人抱在臂弯中的时候说出来要容易一点，史蒂夫温和的信息素包围着他，安抚着他的不安。巴基也不知道从什么时候开始，史蒂夫对他来说，渐渐意味着安全，意味着温暖，意味着一种接近于 **家** 的存在。

“但是不久之后，就开始有人无缘无故的消失，有的是死了，有的是直接失踪，然后接下来就到我了。该轮到我了。”

他断断续续的呼吸着，史蒂夫的手指划上他的脊柱，轻轻地按压，就好像是在细数他的骨骼一样，三，四，五，六，巴基和他一起数着。

“任务失败了，我都不知道自己能不能撑过去，他们……”

他的左手在史蒂夫的衬衫下攥成拳头，不再有叶片磨合时的痛苦，手臂内部发出的声音和以前完全不一样。

“当时他们要做将人体神经连接到假肢的实验，这对他们来说就是个完美的机会，而且根本不用担心我的死活。”

除了痛苦的叹息，史蒂夫什么都没有问也没有说，他让巴基继续说着，用枕头和羽绒被做成一个温暖的茧，将两个人团团包裹在中间。

巴基也不知道自己最后是怎么睡着的，史蒂夫平稳的心跳声回荡在他的耳畔，迷迷糊糊中他感觉到枕边人在他耳垂和前额留下了一个吻，当然也有可能是他自己的幻想，这种空虚飘渺的渴望总是在折磨着他。

一夜无梦，后半夜的宁静让他有史以来第一次睡得这么安稳。

他一觉睡到艳阳高照，身后温暖的身体包裹着他，他的后背和史蒂夫的胸膛完美贴合，将他保护在怀里。他依依不舍地流连在温暖的怀抱里，突然感受到史蒂夫晨勃的粗长和坚挺顶在他的后腰。

巴基忍不住笑了，他慢慢的往后挤，轻轻摩擦史蒂夫的性器，直到枕边的人向后退了一点，却依旧锲而不舍的搂着巴基的腰，把他的屁股往自己身边拉。巴基向后挤了挤，寻求着接触，史蒂夫再次后退，手指在他的肚子上捏了一下发出警告。 

也许史蒂夫现在还不想做爱，也许他只是想在巴基热潮期的时候帮他个忙而已，于是他离开身后炙热的身体，喃喃的说了一声“对不起”，声音都被闷在了枕头里。

史蒂夫的呼吸喷洒在他的肩膀上，即使隔着一层T恤，巴基也感受到了不同于常人的温度。

“没关系，我只是……”

巴基不想听到这些话。不要说出来，不要证明他的恐惧是正确的。

“别，我都懂，热潮期还没到……”

“不是，不是这样的……我只是不想让你觉得不舒服。”

史蒂夫舒展手指，像是道歉似的一下一下揉着他的肚子，他从来都没想到史蒂夫竟然会觉得他不愿意，他怎会不喜欢这份快乐，怎会拒绝他亲切而又温柔的触摸。

“不会的。就算我想要，你也不用为了我非做不可。”

他用右手握住史蒂夫的手，轻轻抓住他的食指。即使是在他们做过这一切之后，这种亲密还是让人觉得奇奇怪怪。

“还有热潮期的事……我很抱歉，我真的不是故意要这样……”

“什么？”

话一说出口，史蒂夫便将他抱得更紧，巴基也将他的手握的跟紧，生怕他从指缝间溜走一样。

“把你置于这种不得不‘操我’的境地……”

“你想要吗？我是说……性事？”史蒂夫的声音听起来有点惊讶，这让巴基在答道“呃……是啊”的时候多少有点尴尬，可以说从一开始的时候就表现得非常明显了。

史蒂夫突然后退，却又迅速回到了他身边，再次将他拥入怀中，他的性器又顶上他的后腰，摩擦着巴基的臀缝。

“天呐，Buck。”

史蒂夫的手徘徊在他的肚子上，卷起T恤的下摆，在他的肚脐上画着圈，趁着他脱掉睡衣的内裤的空挡，史蒂夫把性器掏出来，迫不及待地挤进臀缝，两人之间的空隙全部被填满。

他并不像热潮期时湿得那样快，但史蒂夫还是耐心的用手指一点一点把他打开，让他进入状态，用牙齿咬开他肩膀上的布料，将碎发拨到一边，露出后颈的腺体。

有那么一瞬间巴基曾经好奇过，如果史蒂夫真的咬了下去，标记了他会是什么样子，但只是一闪而过，毕竟这可不是什么童话故事或玛丽苏小说，像史蒂夫这样的alpha永远不会找像巴基这样的alpha作为伴侣，但无论如何巴基还是将自己的腺体完全暴露了出来，他要挑战自己的命运。

史蒂夫轻轻地蜷缩，恨不得把巴基融进自己的身体，收紧手臂，温暖与安全像毯子一样包裹着他。史蒂夫的性器终于顶到了他的穴口，巴基努力放松，寻找一个方便他进来的角度。

“放松，亲爱的。”史蒂夫亲吻着他的肩胛骨，毫不犹豫的捅了进去，硕大的龟头撑坏了他的穴口，拉扯着将他的甬道打开，巴基还是有点不太习惯这种被进入的感觉，他离他太近，太近了。

史蒂夫悄悄吻上他的后颈，巴基这才意识到他是在呻吟，他的膝盖伸到他大腿内侧，将双腿撑得更开，好让自己可以抽插的更深。巴基的手抚上他的大腿，乳头和棉布料不断地摩擦，仿佛有糖浆顺着脊柱缓缓滑下，险些让他失去了神智。

史蒂夫在高潮来临时哼了一声，胀大的结不偏不倚抵在了他的敏感点上，巴基气喘吁吁，身体控制不住的发抖，连手都抬不起来。

“我从来没想过会是这样的。”

他的声音如梦幻般，和刚刚经历的高潮仿佛来自两个世界，他和史蒂夫被连接在一起，甬道被巨大的结撑得传来一阵阵疼痛，史蒂夫低沉的咆哮声几乎让他的身体跟着一起震动。

“什么？”

“做爱……成结。”

“你以前……你以前没有过……”疑问句变成了陈述句。

巴基一直都很小心，他不希望自己被当成一个只能用来被操的洞，不希望自己被看作一个用来繁殖的工具，这是他最后的倔强。但和史蒂夫在一起，感觉是不一样的，他是自愿的，不是为了什么协议合同，是为了自己。

史蒂夫的额头抵上他的后背，抵在他的脊线上。

“操，”然后又是，“对不起……”

这是个真心实意的道歉，也许巴基什么都不用说，但后穴被结撑开真的很疼，尖锐的疼痛徘徊在小穴里始终不肯离去，史蒂夫的手臂从巴基身下的缝隙挤了进去，将他紧紧抱在怀里，用手臂环了起来。

“嘘，放松巴基，我没有生你的气……”

他轻轻咬了一下他的后颈，留下一个温柔的吻。巴基低下头，期待着更多，史蒂夫又用牙齿咬了一口。

“我也不知道，也许我应该更温柔一点，那样会更好。”

巴基哼了一声，双手握着他的手腕，被他压在身下的手臂将他搂得更紧。

“现在已经很好了，史蒂夫。真的，真的很好。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一点点叉冬暗示，洁癖慎入！

史蒂夫坐在自己的床沿上，屁股下面铺了一张吸水纸在收集多余的碘酒，赵医生拆开绷带的时候发现胸口的缝线断了两根，却只是轻轻“啧”了一声，没有任何表情，但当她开始解释巴基当年被迫接受手术的噩梦时，目光却突然变得柔和，还把他们的病假延长了四周，史蒂夫有点受宠若惊。

在她转身之后，史蒂夫穿好衬衫，即使吃了止痛药，腿上的伤口也依然疼得突突跳，他步履蹒跚的走进厨房，看到巴基正在里面准备午餐，洗好的蔬菜正堆在一边等着被切碎，于是他试图用锅里也不知道是什么的美食来分散自己的注意力。

巴基对新手臂适应得越来越好，他会用金属手指轻轻挤压来判断鳄梨是否成熟，有时候还会聚精会神的体会手臂神经的链接，虽然他还是有点紧张，但对待一切都很温柔，即使不用托尼的提醒，史蒂夫也能看出来这只手臂所蕴藏的巨大力量。

巴基看到史蒂夫坐在吧台上的时候笑了，又害羞又谨慎。史蒂夫也试着笑了笑，平静而温和。

“我病假还剩四周呢。”

“那还挺好的。”

“是啊，我们……我们可以干点别的，如果你想的话。”

巴基耸了耸肩，在往锅里加胡椒的时候笑了。

“好啊。”

他们在舒适而安静的环境中吃完午饭，时不时抬头撞上对方的目光，温和轻柔又有点拘谨。

接下来的几天里，史蒂夫很快就习惯了他们的生活节奏，视线所及的地方总能有巴基令人安心的身影，他无时无刻不陪在他身边，不论是在沙发上还是床上，在史蒂夫夸赞他的厨艺时，嘴角上总是有一抹害羞又温柔的笑。

但是有一天早上，史蒂夫体检回来之后，却发现巴基不在公寓里。一番寻找无果，所有的通话都转入语音邮箱，史蒂夫竭尽全力地安慰自己，咬着牙给达西打了个电话。要是他们两个标记过的话就好了，这样他就能永远知道巴基身处何方了。

幸好达西在第一声铃响的时候就接起了电话。

“嗨，小星星。”

史蒂夫克制住自己大吼的冲动，也许他没自己想象的那么幸运。

“别再这么叫我了。”

“可是托尼就这么叫的。”

“那是因为他是托尼。”

“你这个人可真够无聊的。”

她很明显是在开玩笑，史蒂夫了解她，他知道她是不会做什么出格的事情的。

“你知道巴基在哪吗？”

“嗯哼，他和索尔在健身房呢，应该吧。”

“和索尔？！”

“嗯，是啊，你最好赶紧的，小星星，我在这儿都能听见他们笑得可开心了……”

史蒂夫惊讶的张开嘴看着他的手机，等着达西的下文，却发现对方什么也没有说，史蒂夫真的有点生气了。

“你可真是个混蛋，达西。”

他听着电话那头爽朗的笑声，挂断了电话。

他尽量让自己不要那么着急，但是又控制不住，离健身房越近就越想加速，达西都说了，“他们笑得可开心了”，他捶开双开大门，站在看台上俯瞰整个训练场。

巴基和索尔确实在那儿。

他的棕发在脑后绑成一个小团子，碎发从零零散散垂了下来。他赤着脚，穿了一件宽松的T恤和运动裤，正进行着一场格斗比赛，史蒂夫刚准备冲进场子里保护他的omega，巴基就一个过肩摔，用自己的体重压制着索尔，把他扑通一声摔在垫子上，刚一喘气就开口笑了。

“不错啊巴基，简直就是一匹黑马啊。”

巴基笑得牙齿都露了出来，他又进攻了一次，让索尔连站稳脚跟的机会都没有。

索尔确实很强壮，但是巴基比他更快，而且又快又稳，一看就是受过训练的，动作之流畅仿佛金属左臂早已和他融为一体。

史蒂夫在资料里读到过，巴基进行过全面格斗训练，和突击队一起执行过很多任务，但是亲眼所见和阅读文件夹里一张张任务报告是两种完全不一样的感觉。

从他们身体接触的方式来看，巴基根本就没有把索尔当成上级对待，他的动作毫不犹豫，没有一星半点刻意的尊重。

史蒂夫好奇如果巴基也这么对他的话，会是一种什么感觉，假如他被剥夺了omega服从的本性，把史蒂夫狠狠的摔在垫子上，扼住他的喉咙把他压在地上，而他……不对，普通的alpha才不会这么想。

他觉得自己应该出面宣示主权，他想将齿尖没入巴基后颈的皮肤，品尝omega的血液，他想看看他身上的伤疤，再留下一个只属于他自己的，他想无孔不入的了解巴基，触摸他在经历过这么多苦痛后却依旧炙热的心，触摸他埋藏在深处的美好和善良。

史蒂夫仿佛失去了自我，巴基的一举一动都让他着迷，他全部的思绪都放在了巴基躲闪的动作和爽朗的笑声上，甚至都没有意识到他背后的看台入口处的身影。

“他确实不错。”

史蒂夫听到了来者的声音，身体随着弗瑞靠近的脚步而紧绷，他靠在扶手上，双臂交叉抱在胸前，看着下面的棕发男人皱了皱眉。

“这也就能解释皮尔斯为什么选他了。”

史蒂夫转过身，对弗瑞没有一丝一毫的信任，脸上挂着一幅“你他妈说什么呢”的表情。

弗瑞只是用一贯的漠不关心来回应他的愤怒，悠闲的看着垫子上还在进行的格斗赛。

“跟我来。”

弗瑞没有等待史蒂夫的意思，他直直的穿过双开大门，任由它们再身后吱吱呀呀的响，史蒂夫犹豫了一秒，回头看了看下面的两个人，巴基正坐在垫子上看索尔展示一套极其复杂的锁技。

他肯定会没事的，索尔是个好人，他不会伤害巴基的。现在别人帮不了他，史蒂夫只能靠自己才能悟出这个道理——巴基不是 _他的_ ，完全不是，一切都是表象罢了，于是他转过身，推开了大门。

弗瑞正在附近的一间会议室门口等他，冲他挥挥手将他引进来，打开了所有文件夹中最上面的一个，方便史蒂夫阅读里面的任务报告。

“最近收到新情报，皮尔斯准备要回收他的资产。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，目光扫过弗瑞摊在他面前的一页页报告，从卡莱罗纳到华盛顿，遍及世界上的每一个角落，全部都由皮尔斯和他的组织——九头蛇主导，其他项目参与者的照片和信息悉数记录在案，史蒂夫还是不知道皮尔斯为什么会对巴基感兴趣。

“但是他们给他安装的左臂从头到尾就是个失败品，在托尼改装之前它根本没有正常工作过。”

“这跟那条金属臂没有关系，重点是巴基这个人。”

“什么？”

“关键是他们对他做了什么，让他变成了什么。”

弗瑞抽出第二个文件夹，是一份医疗档案，整合了登记中心和赵医生各自的部分，一想到弗瑞如此轻易就获得了一个omega如此私人的信息，史蒂夫就一身冷汗，他从未质疑他们的立法，只是现在，他手中所掌握的是巴基的整个前半生。

全都是史蒂夫看不懂的图片和专业名词和一张张血液激素检查报告，弗瑞皱了皱眉，又在桌子上拍下一张纸。

“皮尔斯创造了世界上第一个可以用于军事的omega，虽然只有一个，不过也还算成功。”

“但他们为什么要这么做？怎么会有这样的人？”

要知道让omega上一线向来是军队中的禁忌， _“这会分散alpha的注意力，队伍里只要有一个omega存在，他们就永远无法专心作战”。_ 所有人都这么说。史蒂夫听过世人的争论，也在一定程度上表示理解，弗瑞光是看了看他的表情就读懂了一切，除了失望之外什么都没有。

“omega表现温驯，会毫无疑问的服从任何命令。”

史蒂夫对此感到非常恼火，却突然怀疑起自己之前的判断，他想到了克林顿，想到了达西，甚至想到了巴基。

“你真的相信吗？”

弗瑞的嘴角挂上一丝不易察觉的微笑，只有像史蒂夫这样认识他五年的人才能看的出来，其中还夹杂着一点骄傲。

“也不算是，但是我确实相信我的作战部队。”

弗瑞又抽出一个文件夹递给史蒂夫，封皮正中间印有一个神盾局的机密印章，他草草读完前几页，目光直直看向弗瑞。

“你想让alpha和omega联合作战？疯了吗你？”

“不，如果双方都是自愿的话，效果会事半功倍。军队提供了非常多的岗位选择，登记中心内部也成立了很多类似项目，我们只需要收集数据输入算法。”

突然之间，史蒂夫所看到的、听到的一切都有了解释：娜塔莎总是在暗处执行命令，她和克林特总是一起参加只需两人的特殊任务。

“娜塔莎和克林特……”

那一抹微笑又浮上弗瑞的嘴角，转瞬即逝。

“没错，他们是在为我的理论做测试，但他们的关系并不是管理员和资产那样，这种关系和我之前见过的都不一样。”

史蒂夫忍不住想象巴基穿上作战服的样子，黑色的涂料抹在眼周和脸颊，坐在昆士战机的跳伞位上等待着，旁边的史蒂夫紧挨着他，不一会儿就要他并肩作战，如此景象不知为何竟该死的诱人，像是一份可怕的邀请函让史蒂夫难以抗拒。但弗瑞并没有给他时间多想，他拿出另一份文件，很薄很薄，仅仅只有几张纸而已。

“我相信皮尔斯是因为这个特殊原因才选了巴恩斯的。”

文件的标题是一个人的名字，“布洛克·郎姆洛”，用加粗的大写字母印在最上面，史蒂夫一页一页的翻看，惊讶的发现郎姆洛曾经也是神盾局的特工，隶属于突击队，由于和皮尔斯的项目有所牵连而被解雇。

“他以前为你卖命？”

“是的，但他现在是个雇佣兵，价高者得。”

字句之间略带一丝鄙视的意味，史蒂夫抬起眼帘，但是除了弗瑞点头示意他继续读下去，没有一丁点多余的表情。

郎姆洛的体术称得上是世界级的水平，他有着非常丰富的格斗技巧的作战经验，甚至还比史蒂夫要年长，但他的相貌却让同为alpha的史蒂夫都心生厌恶，有时候他的任务地点总是和史蒂夫的相毗邻，但两人却从未打过照面。

不过还好史蒂夫和他从未谋面，他实在无法想象另一个alpha欺在巴基身上，把他狠狠压制在地，命令着他，利用他完成皮尔斯下达的任务会是什么样。当史蒂夫看到了文件的最后一页，他突然想把手里的东西都扔了出去，让零零散散的纸张飞满整间屋子。简直不忍直视。

那是一张契合度列表，记录了繁育机构和登记中心为巴基提供的伴侣候选人，当年适合史蒂夫的候选人曾经足足列满了一张纸，但他一个都没看，不过他也因此才能和巴基相遇。

但是在这张属于巴基的表格上，他和郎姆洛的契合度竟然有73％，这已经高得足以让他们达成完美的结合，在这种连接的强度下，倾听对方的心声根本不在话下。

“如果他们的契合度已经这么高了，为什么还要做人体实验？”

他很庆幸自己的声音没有颤抖，不管他有多想把纸张撕成碎片，都要保持一个专业特工所应有的冷静，毕竟无论如何都无法抹杀已经发生过的事实。

“当然是为了让他们变得更快更强，你能想象一个omega像alpha一样战斗，忍受同样力度的击打，却比alpha更加顺从更加容易控制吗？而且他们繁衍后代的潜力就更不用说了。”

史蒂夫想咆哮，想呕吐，想杀了弗瑞、皮尔斯还有郎姆洛或者任何一个敢动巴基一根手指头的人，把他们的头都拧下来。

“你疯了，联席会议绝对不会允许omega参战的，尤其是被标记过的。”

弗瑞不带一丝感情的笑了一声，凄凉而又无奈，他完全像变了一个人一样，第一次在史蒂夫面前显露出符合他年龄的疲倦。

“联席会议和安理会已经以国家安全的名义达成一致了。惊讶吗，罗杰斯？”

他从他依旧紧绷的手指间取回文件夹，脸上依然带着凄凉的微笑。

“不要陷进法律的泥潭，罗杰斯，你别忘了，被标记过的omega永远都会被视为alpha的私有财产，如果他们的alpha成为特工，并且指挥omega作战……”

“老天。”

“巴恩斯对于alpha来说很有价值，之前他一直像飞机一样暴露在雷达之下，如今他的资料已经全部录入登记中心，所以我们也不知道皮尔斯到底掌握了多少，罗曼诺夫特工正在调查。”

史蒂夫突然一阵疲惫，靠在桌子边缘，他的双腿因为长时间的站立而酸痛。

“所以你打算怎么办？”

弗瑞用悠长而又深沉的目光像看傻子一样看着他，史蒂夫花了一会儿时间才反应过来，其实在整个谈话过程中他一直在不停地给他暗示，也许他刚才确实有点傻。

“你想让他加入神盾局，成为你计划的一部分。天呐，弗瑞……”

但弗瑞只是耸了耸肩，开始着手整理文件，他把纸一张一张按顺序排好，放进原先的文件夹里，像个没事人一样，仿佛对他来说违法什么的都是小事一桩。

“不要太着急，就目前来说，首要任务就是先想办法把巴恩斯留下来，从现在开始再也没有什么纽约一日游了，只要老老实实的别出来就行了。”

史蒂夫感受一阵咆哮在胸腔中酝酿，替巴基辩护。

“所以他现在是个囚犯？”

“不，罗杰斯，他是你的omega，他现在听命于你。”

史蒂夫又忍不住一声咆哮，愤怒冲撞着他身体的每一个部分，欲言又止的话被堵在喉中，愈发的苦涩，看来弗瑞对他的信任就像他对弗瑞的一样脆弱。

“别让他离开基地，罗杰斯，这是命令。”

说罢，弗瑞拿上外套离开了会议室，厚厚的文件堆在长桌的一角，将史蒂夫独留在阴影之中。

 

他没有告诉巴基今天他见了弗瑞，也没有跟他说关于那些文件或者郎姆洛的事，但他知道如果想要维持和巴基的情谊，维持他们才刚刚建立起来的信任，这种隐瞒是不可取的。

他和娜塔莎在健身房里，他们的训练目前正处于一个轻松的阶段，他只需要给她举着护垫，在她穿外套的时候帮她拎个包就行，只要能离开那间公寓，不用再面对巴基害羞的微笑和充满希望的眼睛，什么都好。

酝酿已久的话脱口而出时，娜塔莎正在进行一系列复杂的动作，但他的脑子里全是娜塔莎和克林特还有他们从未提起过的那些事。克林特是怎么拿到他被锁在柜子里的装备的，他们是怎么一条条打破神盾局的规定。

“你是什么感觉？”他问，“和克林特一起出任务的时候？”

娜塔莎的动作停了下来，不置可否的哼了一声，史蒂夫知道这是她故意在转移话题，他知道她不想说，但是这次他无视了她无声的警告，坚持问了下去，因为他迫切的想了解真相。

“你知道我说的是什么，你知道弗瑞的计划。”

娜塔莎开始把缠在手上的绷带一圈圈解下来，动作缓慢而悠闲，却始终垂着目光。

“我是知道，但这并不代表我会跟你说。”

“娜塔莎，拜托了。”

她抬起眼帘，意味深长的看着他，逐渐缩小的瞳孔里满是忧虑，她用一种让人不安的方式打量着他，紧接着像是做出了什么决定，对自己点了点头。

“好吧好吧，弗瑞想让你的人上战场，说不定还想让你们两个共事，有什么问题吗？”

“但他不是个特工啊。”

娜塔莎也像看傻子一样看着他，把解下来的绷带缠成一小团，扔进背包。

“说真的，史蒂夫，我给你的文件你到底看没看？还有弗瑞给你的？”

其实他看了，真的看了，但是那上面的人一点都不像巴基，和那个再厨房里挑鳄梨，那个在做出最好的千层面时会微笑的巴基完全不是同一个人，文件里的巴基不是那个会在睡觉时微微打鼾的巴基，也不是那个在他手指抚上腺体，或者进入他的身体，卷曲摩擦前列腺时，会轻声呻吟的巴基。

“我的天呐史蒂夫，别再想你们俩做爱的事了！”

“我没有！”

娜塔莎彻底识破了他的谎言，在她的注视下史蒂夫瞬间红了脸。

“行吧，既然你看了文件，那就应该知道我们两个配合得无比完美。”

史蒂夫简直想大发雷霆。巴基还没有准备好加入小组作战，可以说他根本没有任何加入战斗的准备，一想到这儿，史蒂夫就有点着急：

“但他根本就不是从神盾局里出来的人。”

娜塔莎毫不掩饰的嘲笑他。

“你也不是啊，咱们两个都不是。”

她说的没错，但这不一样。那可是 _巴基_ 啊。

“他也不熟悉这种战术。”

“他会熟悉的，只要加进来慢慢就好了。”

“他还可能会受伤。”

娜塔莎又笑了，显得有点无奈。

“就是这样，也没那么难熬嘛。”

“什么？”

“这就是我和克林特一起出任务时的感觉，跟你现在的一模一样，向来都是。”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆，他试着说点什么，却什么都说不出来，娜塔莎也没管他，自顾自的接着说了下去，仿佛这种感情在她心头萦绕已久。

“但是我必须相信他，因为他也是自愿的。我们是一个队伍，相互信任是一切的前提。”

她直直地看着他，第一次将她的恐惧和担忧丝毫不加掩饰地展露出来。如此卑微。

“如果你们彼此不信任的话，无论如何都不会有结果的。”

史蒂夫仍是将信将疑，他不相信她就这么将自己心爱之人暴露在危险之中，站在他身边眼睁睁的看着他中弹或受伤，却无能为力。

“就这么简单？”

“简单？靠，怎么可能，他妈的难熬死了好吗，那可是你的一切啊。”

她拉上背包的拉链，结束了这场对话。

史蒂夫漫无目的地在健身房附近游荡了20分钟，试图将自己的思绪从刚刚的那场对话里拉出来。最后，他回到公寓洗了个澡，然后启动电脑，打开邮箱，无所事事的点击查看一份又一份未读的任务报告。

自从和弗瑞的谈话之后他的脑子里就乱糟糟的，还有郎姆洛的档案，现在好了，娜塔莎又告诉他弗瑞想让他的巴基组队，他简直又期待又焦心，到那时巴基会和他并肩作战，却随时都可能失去生命，史蒂夫不由地咬紧牙关。巴基只能是 _他的_ 。

必须要再确认一边才行，他登陆omega中心的官网，打开自己的主页，将巴基的注册号输入进AO契合度检测区，操作起来还是很简单的，他看着计算时网页上的图标在在屏幕中央旋转。

当页面加载完毕，史蒂夫怀着忐忑的心情终于看到了结果。28％。这也太低了。进行过交配行为的AO契合度至少应该在40％以上，史蒂夫的胃猛地下沉，他觉得自己的心脏又被那股熟悉的力量紧紧攥住。

_你以为这个世界上会有人要你吗？矮子？_

他关闭浏览器，接下来的一整天他再也没有碰过一次电脑。

毕竟这样能好受一点。

巴基并不适合他，他只是孤单太久，压抑的情感突然爆发了而已，他只是恰好爱上了人生中的第一个Omega，这不是巴基的错，他不应该承担这一切。

他现在需要史蒂夫，需要他保护他的安全，需要他保证他的未来，即使是没有史蒂夫存在的未来，他也要全力以赴。

当史蒂夫进入厨房的时候，巴基刚从烤箱里把土豆拿了出来。

“托尼和佩珀邀请我们明天一起去看棒球比赛，他们竟然还买了包厢的票！简直难以置信，我从来都没看过洋基队的比赛！”

巴基兴奋得都有点迷迷糊糊了，笑得如此幸福。锅里的鸡腿在铲子的翻动下发出滋滋声响，他用金属左手小心翼翼地把土豆摆在盘子边缘，史蒂夫坐在他身后的吧台上，一瞬间如此无力。

“我觉着这个周末咱们还是别出去了。”

巴基回头，全部的注意力都从平底锅转移了开来，不解地看着他。

“你不想去吗？我最近一直在麻烦达西，就是想她能帮我搞到这两张票，我是说，那可是洋基队啊，天呐。”

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，试图让自己的声音听起来更加威严。

“我更希望你这个周末能留在公寓里。”

巴基再次转身，回头看着他。

“可是这……”

“我说了不行！”

巴基愣住了，双唇微微张开，左手仍扶着平底锅的把手。

“我说了不行，就这么定了。”

史蒂夫起身离开了厨房，回到了自己的房间，锁上了门。他靠在木门板上，忍受着胸口传来的疼痛，他可以假装这一切只是来自于受伤的肋骨而已，内心的苦痛被硬生生的压了下去，他听见了自己艰难的呼吸声。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中间含NC-17内容！

巴基醒过来，屋子里一片昏沉，只觉得浑身上下燥热难忍，仿佛糖浆一般的热流顺着脊柱一路向下，刺激着沿途的每一根神经。他放任自己在枕头堆里沉了一会，右手犹犹豫豫的伸进裤子里，准备给自己来上一发。

是啊，热潮期，真他妈舒服，赵医生到底什么时候才能把抑制剂给他啊。

史蒂夫的病假已经接近尾声，这几周里他们几乎就没有离开过基地，连公寓的大门都没怎么打开过，恍惚间巴基觉得自己仿佛又回到了刚到这里的那几天，史蒂夫总是保持着令人尴尬的沉默，有意无意地避开他的目光。

最后他们实在是闲得没事干，一口气看了四季的《吉尔莫女孩》。巴基悄悄的观察着史蒂夫，最后他得出一个结论：史蒂夫肯定和这部剧有什么不解的情缘。当然，他也曾经试图在史蒂夫不在的时候偷偷溜走，结果却被抓了个正着。

他叹了口气，抓起床头柜上的手机，找到了史蒂夫的联系方式。

**＜热潮期又到了，跟你说一声。＞**

巴基满怀希望的脱下睡裤，聚精会神地从枕头上抬起头来，仿佛听见了史蒂夫被打开的房门，听见了他一步步穿过走廊的脚步声，听见了他的门发出一声吱呀的声响

其实除了手机震动的声音，他什么都没听见。都是想象出来的。

**＜好的，谢谢提醒，我会小心的。＞**

这次他真的听见了史蒂夫开门的声音，但是脚步声却消失在走廊的另一边，以公寓大门落锁的声音结束，巴基正沮丧的把脸埋在枕头里，手机又响了。

**＜晚点儿我会再给你发简讯确认一下，收到请回复。＞**

巴基难受极了，他想大吼一声，想给史蒂夫打个电话，但是现在还轮不到他来挑三拣四，如果史蒂夫真的不喜欢热潮期，巴基也只能默默接受，毕竟他存在的全部意义就是为了史蒂夫。

他心情低落的翻身下床，走进浴室，身体控住不住的一阵抽搐，刚才几乎达到顶峰的欲望瞬间全无，他把自己裹在沙发上的毯子里，冰箱里的零食几乎全部堆在了面前的茶几上，电视首页的推荐列表的加载了一列又一列的垃圾真人秀。

说起来也算不上喜欢，但当他看着一群单身年轻的alpha在《学士》里为了一个惊艳却又平凡的omega而争吵时，却有一种说不上来的满足感。

巴基抱着怀里的冰激凌和土豆泥，对着电视里的人大喊大叫，那三个alpha正在泳池边上吵得不可开交，很显然，为了节目效果他们特地把胸口的衬衫都弄湿了。

节目一直播到片尾曲结束，但刺眼的电视屏幕和满桌的零食依然无法分散他的注意力，身体由于热潮期得不到满足而一阵阵的痉挛，皮肤像发烧一样滚烫却又冷得不停发抖，身体和心理的双重痛苦几乎将他击垮，看起来史蒂夫一时半会儿是回不来了。

他的手机一声不响的躺在桌子上，巴基撅着嘴戳了两下，一心想看到史蒂夫的名字出现在上面。

这简直就是折磨，尤其是在度过两个有alpha陪伴的热潮期之后，现在想想才知道史蒂夫留在他身体里的结还有抚过炙热皮肤的手掌有多舒服，躺在他怀里有多舒服，被他的信息素包围着有多舒服。

他挣扎着剥掉裹在身上的毛毯，关上电视，在走廊里漫无目的地游荡，用鼻子搜索着公寓里每一丝属于史蒂夫的味道，这种味道在他的房间门口尤其强烈，可能因为走得匆忙，史蒂夫连门都忘了关，留下了一条黑漆漆的缝，巴基控制不住自己，鬼使神差的推开了木门，像踩着棉花一样飘了进去。

呆一小会儿就走，看看而已。巴基如是告诉自己。

房间里的味道简直让人欲仙欲死，巴基躺到了史蒂夫床上地一瞬间，他紧绷的身体立刻松懈了下来，他把脸埋进皱巴巴的枕头里，羽绒被紧紧裹在身上，把自己包进用史蒂夫的味道做成的小茧里，如果现在他闭上眼睛，还能看到史蒂夫刚刚离开房间的身影，看见他手里拿着一盒正准备要送给他的巧克力，他就在这儿，和他一起爬上床，把自己的胸口贴上巴基酸痛的背肌曲线。

一想到自己正躺在史蒂夫坚实又温暖的怀里，巴基很快便睡了过去。他听见史蒂夫在他耳边轻声呼唤着“亲爱的”，就好像是真的一样。

以至于他都没有听到客厅里手机的铃声。

 

巴基再次醒来，只听到一个人在疯狂的大喊“巴基！你到底在哪儿！”，然后史蒂夫破门而入，巴基从枕头上抬起头，一脸蒙圈。

史蒂夫闻起来生气又苦恼，巴基几乎本能的抱怨了一下，又躺了回去，蜷缩在史蒂夫的床上，把自己藏在枕头和被子里，脑袋也依旧昏昏沉沉的。他能感受到史蒂夫的手抚上他的额头，拨开额前的碎发，顺着他的侧颈一路向下，最后安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好了，好了Buck……没事了……我不知道你没看手机，吓我一跳。”

巴基紧紧握着自己被子里的手腕，控制着把史蒂夫一把拉上床的欲望，他犹豫在逃避史蒂夫的愤怒和把史蒂夫拉上床搂住他的脖子之间，但是就目前情况而言还算可以，虽然他没有得到自己想要的，至少也能证明他还没有那么自私。

史蒂夫安抚着巴基，代表愤怒的辛辣信息素渐渐消失，他试着把巴基从团成团的被子里引诱出来：

“好了好了，没事了……我真的没有生气，出来吧，Buck。”

巴基慢慢地从被窝里探出头，在空气种捕捉到一种刚刚还没有闻到的味道，这才反应过来这史蒂夫已经情动，他拱起背部将后颈的腺体暴露出来，听到了史蒂夫近乎低吼的回应，却突然戛然而止，紧接着他的手腕被一双有力的手钳住。

“我不想利用你，Buck。”

这就是你 **那次** 欲言又止的原因吗。巴基怕极了史蒂夫的突然离去，他彻彻底底的从被子里钻了出来，跪在床上，靠进史蒂夫的方向，紧紧搂着他，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，鼻尖贴上他的后颈——他终于得到自己想要的一切了。

“这不是利用，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫闻言叹了口气，似乎是在反驳他，但巴基不想让他把话说完，他又扭着身体向前靠进了一点，将两个人之间的空隙压缩到最小。

“让我……让我留下来吧，求你了……”

他能感受到史蒂夫动摇了，空气中弥漫的信息素充斥着渴望，两人的信息素开始交融，史蒂夫的手犹豫不决的抚上他的臀部，手指轻轻按压在他后腰上最酸痛的一点，他的身体在巴基尖锐的喘息声中颤抖着，嘴唇吻上他的耳朵，用几乎不可闻的声音说道：

“但是我不想伤害你。”

巴基固执地摇了摇头，脸颊紧紧贴着史蒂夫的侧颈。

“不会的，只要和你在一起，什么都是好的……”

“巴基……”

史蒂夫像祈祷一样轻念他的名字，像是一个永远得不到解答的问题，像是将自己灵魂的碎片从身体剥离，他的手掌滑上后背，巴基的上衣已经被汗水浸湿了，另一只手挤进他的臀缝，指尖轻轻按压湿润而紧致的穴口。

“操，巴基，你已经这么湿了吗……”

他想呻吟，一声“是啊”轻得如同呼吸一般，他打开自己的双腿，努力迎合插在身体里的手指，当指尖碰到甬道深处的敏感点时忍不住呻吟了出来，两根手指分剪扩张着柔嫩的穴口，还不够，他想要的更多。

史蒂夫的另一只手用力在他的后颈摩擦，恨不得把他的腺体抓伤，故意弄疼巴基，然后他突然挺直了腰，将插在他肉穴里的手指抽了出来。

“来吧。”

他不顾巴基的抱怨把他从舒适的床上拉了起来，巴基不想离开，他想让史蒂夫和他一起到床上来，最好把所有的衣服全都脱掉，但史蒂夫却笑着的把他推进了他的浴室。

史蒂夫的浴室比巴基的更豪华，淋浴间占用了整整一面墙的空间，像一间用五彩斑斓的石头砌成的山洞，巴基揉了揉眼睛，对史蒂夫刚刚打开的刺眼的灯光感到不适，他把巴基推到浴室中央，脱掉毛衣，卷起自己的衬衫。

他拉拉扯扯的褪去了巴基所有的衣服，在热水的淋雨下一声低吼，自己却根本没有意识到这一声的占有欲是多么强烈，他的手落在巴基肚子上，温暖而轻柔，让他忍不住低下头，绻缩的脚趾踩在石板上，遵从着史蒂夫的手在他身体上游走的方式。

从头顶浇下滚烫的水，当史蒂夫调暗灯光，身体从后面压上巴基的后背，双臂环住他的腰时，巴基享受的叹了口气，他所渴望的一切仅此而已，这样的接触就是他唯一的愿望，炙热的手掌的皮肤上游走，当史蒂夫的呼吸喷洒在后颈，舔舐他充血的腺体和耳后的伤口时，散发出属于omega的味道。

史蒂夫不慌不忙，怀着一种奇怪的崇敬清洗着他的身体，巴基觉得他不值得史蒂夫这么做，这让他感觉自己又被摆弄于股掌之间，紧张得差点失去平衡。突然，巴基猛地吸了口气，史蒂夫的双唇在他个皮肤上落下星星点点的吻，落在肩部狰狞的伤疤上、还有背上和左髋无数由碎弹片带来的伤痕上，几乎让他忘记了怎么呼吸。

但他们没有接吻，也许他们永远都不会接吻，这仿佛是他们达成的一种共识，每个人都默契地小心着那一条不可打破的界限，但巴基毫无经验，对于史蒂夫这种在无意间创造的亲密，他显然有点手足无措。

史蒂夫终于得到了满足，大量的白色肥皂泡顺着巴基身体的曲线和流水滑了下来，流进地漏，他将他推到墙壁上，双手紧紧贴着他的后背，让他不得不按照史蒂夫的意愿动作，这从来都不是巴基想要的，他从未想过被占有，被命令，但这又和史蒂夫给他的感觉不太一样，内心深处有一种极其不和谐的意愿，让他服从，让他忍不住想取悦眼前的alpha。

史蒂夫的手掌顺着他的脊线向下，由抚上他的背肌，不安分的来回抚摸，在水流之下显得尤为光滑。他们之间再也没有隔阂，没有皮肤，没有肌肉，没有骨骼，只有两个交融难分的灵魂。

终于，史蒂夫的手滑进了巴基的双腿之间，宽厚炙热的手掌在大腿内侧游走，感受着那里紧实的肌肉，一寸一寸的折磨他的皮肤。

他分开巴基的臀瓣，拇指按压在小小的穴口，摩擦那里的嫩肉，却迟迟不肯进入他的身体，巴基扭动着身体，寻求更多的接触，但史蒂夫却假装视而不见，不停地按摩他大腿根部的肌肉，指尖似有非有的划过敏感的皮肤。

巴基心里看的明明白白，他求而不得的呻吟着，恳求他的alpha给他更多，但史蒂夫却一直在搪塞他，耐心的折磨着他紧致而红肿的穴口，耐心得让巴基想尖叫。尽管心中有一丝丝委屈，但他还是在史蒂夫的戏弄之下渐渐打开了自己的身体，史蒂夫轻哼一声以回应，巴基在那低低的声音中听出了一丝明显的笑意。

随后，史蒂夫用一条巨大的蓬松毛巾把他裹起来擦干，抓住巴基躁动不安的手，尽管史蒂夫已经快硬的不行了。

“不不不，再等一下，咱们还有点事儿没干完呢……”

史蒂夫的眼睛里闪过一丝危险的光芒，让巴基在被他带进卧室里时不由地紧张的吞咽了一下。

巴基靠着床头的墙壁，棕色的脑袋埋在臂弯里，双腿大咧咧的敞开，史蒂夫躺在他两腿之间舔舐着穴口，亲吻他的会阴留下一个个红色的印记，双手用力将臀瓣向两边掰开，为他的舌头留出更多的空间，巴基喘着粗气，断断续续的啜泣着，浊液一滴一滴从身体里流出，他快要不行的，真的受不了了。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……求你了……”

史蒂夫的声音闷闷的从他身下传来，带着他从未见过的微笑。

“乖，再坚持一下。”

他的指尖划过穴口的褶皱，戏弄着他的敏感，轻轻戳刺进去，两根手指拉扯着将他的小穴打开。

当他搅动的手指深入到第三个指节时，巴基终于崩溃了。

“求你了……史蒂夫……”

“就是这样，真是个好孩子。”

史蒂夫的赞扬和对待他的 **好男孩** 的霸道，让巴基觉得自己的身体在燃烧，他控制不住的呻吟啜泣，应和着抽插在身体里的手指，急促的穿着粗气，史蒂夫终于释放出了他的性器。

然后他只说了一个词。

“现在。”

巴基知道alpha的话到底意味着什么，它意味着omega心甘情愿的交出自己，让渡自己的权力，顺从的屈服在alpha之下，他确实是心甘情愿的，于是他翻了个身跪趴在床上，用颤抖的手臂和双膝支撑自己，胸口贴在床单粗糙的布料上，打开双腿，把自己稳稳地安顿在毯子上。 

史蒂夫炙热的手掌在他的屁股上就像块烙铁一样，扒开他的臀瓣，他一定看到他收缩的穴口了，饥渴而放荡，巴基甚至都能感觉的自己的脸渐渐升温，尴尬的埋在枕头里。

史蒂夫揉搓他的会阴，用拇指按摩着那里敏感的皮肤。

“没错就这样，亲爱的，你真的太棒了……”

他能通过床垫的起伏感受到史蒂夫的移动，他的膝头挤进巴基双腿之间，将他向两边打得更开，性器在他的光滑的臀缝间摩擦，玩弄着他的后穴，不顾他的抱怨和呻吟，将龟头浅浅的插进穴口又抽了出来。

终于，史蒂夫猛地将他的粗长捅进了巴基窄小紧致的甬道，狠狠的贯穿，巴基一声尖锐的抽气，空虚的身体终于得到了满足，他的肉壁紧紧吸附着史蒂夫的性器，让史蒂夫不由地开始粗暴的抽插，逼得他的再一次湿润了眼角，忍不住大声呻吟了出来，史蒂夫一只手扣着他的腰，另一只手按住他的肩膀，恨不得把他操进床垫。

“操……巴基，这里面太紧了，你知道你有多湿吗……操，太舒服了。”

他的金属左手紧紧攥住床单，叶片咬合的咔哒声和他不知所措的呻吟声混在一起，两个人的默契的配合着，巴基紧绷的身体即将到达脱力的边缘，史蒂夫每操一下，每次毫不留情的顶到敏感点，他都会无意识的轻吟alpha的名字。

他能感受到身体里渐渐胀大的结，史蒂夫整个人压在他的后背上，几乎疯狂的抽插折磨着他的敏感点，急促的喘息喷洒在后颈，他的前臂按住巴基的肩膀，在最终成结时强迫他跪在床上，无处可逃。

结不断膨胀的时候一股热流突然冲进巴基的甬道，将他拉进痛苦的边缘，通过余光他看到史蒂夫正咬着自己的小臂，另一只手却依旧死死按住他的肩膀，双眼紧闭仿佛他同样被淹没在痛苦的海洋。

足足过了有一个世纪那么久，史蒂夫才放开他颤抖的身体，双臂轻轻环住巴基的腰，让结更加深入他的甬道，几乎顶到了生殖腔口，让怀里的人止不住的抽搐哀鸣。

他舔舐着巴基的后颈，轻轻地揉了揉他的肚子，握住巴基的湿漉漉的性器，拇指在顶端画着圈。

“来吧，亲爱的。”

齿尖终于咬上了他后颈的腺体，巴基想象着他咬下去的样子，将alpha的血液注入他的皮肤，渗入骨髓，他哭着高潮了，乳白的浊液射进史蒂夫的掌心滴落到床单上，留下深色的印记，，含着结的小穴无情的抽搐收缩着，填补着大脑的每一块空白。

两个人一起瘫在床上，筋疲力尽、汗流浃背的倒在一起，史蒂夫压在他身上的重量让人不由地感到安全，像家一样。

他们就这么干了好几个小时，或是做爱或是指交，史蒂夫就像个桀骜不驯的战士一样啃咬他的臀肉，直到他最终流出了眼泪。

巴基也不知道到底过去了多久，史蒂夫只是不停地挺动腰身，胀大的结在他的肉穴里摩擦，他们都累坏了，但两个人的身体却像打了兴奋剂一样，史蒂夫的嘴贴着他的腺体，像梦呓一样说着什么毫无意义的话。

他在巴基的后颈留下了一个绵长的吻，和一个红色的吻痕作为标记，史蒂夫很满意，至少短时间内不会消去，他对巴基的占有欲从未像现在如此强烈过。

“我需要你，Buck，我需要你留下来……别走，求你了。”

巴基深深的喘息着，想象史蒂夫在说出这句话的时候他们并没有在做爱，而是在一个午后，一场不经意的对话间，一个alpha曾对他的Omega说过千千万万遍。

 

第二天早上史蒂夫悄悄的溜下了床，在巴基清醒之前冲进浴室，淅淅沥沥的水声营造出一种下雨的感觉，巴基迷迷糊糊的醒来，身体虽然酸痛但并无大碍，他伸展四肢，慵懒的躺在没有史蒂夫的大床上，在两个人混在一起的信息素里翻滚了一会儿，趁着史蒂夫还没有回来，跑回了自己的浴室。

既然热潮期已经结束了，还是不要再缠着史蒂夫比较好。

史蒂夫已经去曼哈顿参加他康复后的第一次会议去了，巴基试着给自己做点午餐，但是所有的面包奶酪都被消耗在了孤身一人的热潮期，要不然的话他也不会只吃那么一点土豆泥了。

心里的许愧疚像个小恶魔一样扰得他不得安生，看史蒂夫离开时的样子，完全就是个想找个借口把他留在这儿，事实也确实如此，巴基看的出来，都是迷惑人心的谎言。

史蒂夫离开之后他又等了整整两个小时，这才承认他短时间内是不会回来了。他坐在电视机前无精打此的看着最后一集《单身汉》，一个omega正试图在一个满身伤痕的消防队员和一个重权在握的律师之间做出选择。

昏暗的房间里，电视的声音就像背景乐一样播放着，史蒂夫大概已经进城了吧，在距他千里之外的地方，做着和他毫不相关的事。

想打开史蒂夫书房的门锁很简单，想破解他根本不存在的安全系统也很简单，他没用多久就打开了房门，花了五分钟的时间在抽屉和书架上翻找，其中一个文件夹印着他的名字，一个印着漆黑的九头蛇标志，另一个则印着布洛克·郎姆洛的名字。

巴基小心翼翼地翻开了每一个夹子，仔仔细细的读了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

和之前所有的来电一样，手机总是在突然之间毫无征兆的响起来，史蒂夫还在阅读着来自危地马拉的最新任务报告，吃着巴基在他离开之前给他做的三明治便当。

屏幕上闪烁着黑色的代码，这意味着这次任务只有他和娜塔莎参加，他滑开手机锁屏，通过加密路径连接到神盾局的服务器，下载任务资料，当他看到行动细目时整个人都僵住了，急匆匆的跑进卧室从柜子里翻出了自己的战斗服。

是郎姆洛。 

一支雇佣军刚刚突袭了马里兰州的一座化学工厂，不幸的是，这座工厂并没有它外表看起来的那么普普通通——都是幌子罢了，它的真面目是一个由政府赞助的化学武器研究基地，最糟的是，弗瑞想让他们把郎姆洛抓回来问话，暂时保他一命，史蒂夫知道他现在已经有足够的证据能证明他就是皮尔斯和九头蛇的一员了，但弗瑞就是想亲自审审他。

说实话，在读过他的档案之后，他都不确定弗瑞的团队能否在如此重压之下完成这么多任务，还不能有一点纰漏。

在赶去集合的路上，他碰到了刚刚在赵医生那里做完热潮期例检的巴基，说实话史蒂夫心中总有一个这么声音，希望他能早点拿到适量的抑制剂，但是另外一个邪恶的声音却希望他永远都不要碰抑制剂，有时候回到家看到床上空虚饥渴的巴基也挺惊喜的——但是他又为自己的这种想法而感到羞耻，不敢相信他自己竟然会这么自私。

巴基出现在半开的门口时，他正忙着整理身上各种各样的绑带，只是在收紧皮带的时候肋骨仍有不适。巴基一脸坚毅的表情，抿着双唇，好像随时准备战斗似的。

“我想去曼哈顿。”

史蒂夫以不必要的粗暴系好了身上的最后一根带子。他没时间谈这个，最起码现在不行，他得先去把郎姆洛毫发无伤的抓回来，热血沸腾的感觉让他想大开杀戒。

回答巴基的时候他一直专注于在飞机起飞之前清点完武器库里的东西，并以此为借口避开了所有和目光接触。

“先等我回来再说吧。”

他推开巴基，顺着走廊来到客厅，无视了巴基在他身后大喊“史蒂夫！”的声音。

他听起来有一点生气，史蒂夫这才意识到，这是他们同居这么久以来巴基第一次在跟他说话的时候用到这么大的声音，这是这几个月里他头一次听到他生气时的声音。史蒂夫知道，这时候他应该留下来好好谈谈，但是现在真的不行，没时间了。

“这可不是小事儿，巴基，等我回来咱们再好好商量行吗，我发誓，一定要等我回来，好吗？”

巴基一路跟着他，低沉的脸色仿佛酝酿着一场暴风雨。

“史蒂夫……等一下。”

他没有停下动作，巴基阴暗的表情看得他胃里难受，他猛地关上隔在两人之间的公寓大门，在“砰”的一声之后巴基又扣开黑漆漆的门缝冲了出来，他试图摆脱这种难以名状的情绪，专心于即将开始的任务，重新投入到竞技场中。

娜塔莎和他在武器库碰面，清点着她的装备和额外弹药，用她的话来说，在任务中甩开这些情绪会好受得多，把感情和任务区分开来，这种方法她曾经屡试不爽。

连接武器库的地下通道直通机坪，机组人员已经准备就绪，他们用的都是史塔克工业提供的新型通讯工具，他们把武器和救生衣放进每个人指定的储物柜里，娜塔莎负责敲定飞机起飞的顺序，期间，刺耳的警报声响起，她气急败坏，在控制面板上狠狠的敲了一下。

“跟托尼说了多少次了要检查一下，他一直跟开玩笑似的。”

娜塔莎看起来并不担心。在飞机起飞的时候，史蒂夫仰着头靠在座位上，试着整理好自己的思绪，把巴基的身影从脑子里甩出去，几分钟之后，当他从机舱的窗户向外看去的时候，地面上的基地已经变成一粒灰尘了。

飞往马里兰的路上，史蒂夫克制不住自己的掏出手机，打开和巴基的对话框，他想解释、道歉、说点什么，但手指却像冻住了一样悬停在屏幕上方，他一遍又一遍的读着巴基给他发的最后一条简讯，是关于热潮期的那条，但是不管他怎么努力，都无法回应屏幕对面的那个人，当时做不到，现在也做不到。

于是他选择连接到无线网络，把任务计划下载到手机上，神盾局还不能确定郎姆洛留在工厂里到底想干什么，可能是为了找什么生物学家，也可能是为了绑架，那里面的实验项目囊括了世界顶尖的科学家，如果九头蛇想继续开始他们的实验，这些人就必不可少。

当他们最终降落的时候，太阳已经快要落山了，整个工厂被笼罩在落日的余光之中，昏黄的街灯作为能照亮这里的唯一光源，看起来却像快要熄灭了一样。那些人一定是切断了主电网的供电线路，计划周密，执行得力，看来一场恶战在所难免。史蒂夫突然之间感到些许不安，他们来得简直就跟毫无准备似的，而且神盾局在没有做任何调查的前提下，就把他们派到这里来抵抗政府机密武器的攻击，这么说也不无道理。

“咱们应该找后援的。”

娜塔莎看着忽明忽暗的灯光和阴处的荒草，若有所思地说：

“有情况我会呼叫克林特。”

史蒂夫皱皱眉，虽然再叫来一个人也帮不上什么大忙，但最起码不会让事态变得得更糟。援军很快就会到的，他看着娜塔莎一脸严肃的发出消息，心想着到底是多么坚不可摧的信任，才能让她在对方并不当值的情况下发出求救信息，她把自己性命完全交给他，仿佛这份信任永不会被背叛。

终于，在气氛紧张的几分钟之后，他们收到了来自克林顿的回信，给自己的武器上好膛，带上照明设备离开了机舱。娜塔莎锁定战机，以防他人趁虚而入。

他们从被炸开的侧门进入工厂，里面的灯已经彻底罢工了，应急灯闪着诡异的绿光，郎姆洛的小队应该已经来过这里了，地上歪七扭八的躺满了尸体，很明显，只要破解了核电站外部的安全装置，他们就对潜行和隐匿行踪的什么的毫不在意。

中央大厅弥漫着灰尘的味道，肉眼可见的微粒悬浮在空气中，又在交火之中四散飞开，工厂的保安队实力不弱，但是要和史蒂夫他们成为对手还远远不够。

有一扇沾满血迹的大门已经无法辨识原本的颜色了，他们跨过地上堆积的尸体，沿着郎姆洛的脚印猫着身子穿过狭长阴暗的走廊，喘息声和小心翼翼的脚步声回荡其中竟显得震耳欲聋，史蒂夫耳机里也只剩下了嗡嗡的杂音。

搜索了几分钟之后，他们在地下实验室的入口碰到三个警卫，实验室位处于建筑的最深处，到处都是腐败的气息，几乎让人无法呼吸，史蒂夫发现自己开始在不经意间计算呼吸的次数，他每次一紧张就会这样，永远都治不了的毛病。

娜塔莎拿下了她的首杀，中枪的左撇子像个装满土豆的麻袋一样重重倒在地上，不少血迹喷溅在他身后的墙面，史蒂夫又补了一刀，一记重拳打在他的肚子上，趁他转身的时候割破了他的颈动脉。那人躺在地上抽搐着，水泥地几乎被鲜血染成了黑色，到处都是像金属一样的腥味。

第三个人在娜塔莎出手之前打出去了两枪，他“砰”的一声撞在墙上失去了方向感，巨大的冲击力让他有些呼吸困难，史蒂夫还记得这种感觉，他对着那人的额头来了一枪，结束了他的苟延残喘。

他们在尸体上寻找任何能确认身份的标识，却一无所获，所有的装备和等级代号只能说明他们是一个私人武装部队，史蒂夫麻利的在腕带的通讯设备上给神盾局发了一条讯息。

弗瑞唯一的命令就是活捉郎姆洛，说实话史蒂夫也在心里默默松了口气，毕竟要杀了他也绝非易事。突然，他看到走廊的尽头闪过一道白光，当他转过身站稳脚再去瞄准的时候，那里却什么也没有。

“你看到了吗？”

“什么？”

娜塔莎仍在尽力保持队形，史蒂夫能看出来她已经调整了重心，身体前倾，准备作战了。

“走廊那边有东西。”

“要去看看吗？”

她移动到他身后为他打掩护，但是史蒂夫却看了看腕带上的显示器，摇了摇头。他们必须得分秒必争。

“没时间了。主队已经进入实验室了，如果我们要在郎姆洛进去之间抓住他，就必须立刻行动。”

娜塔莎耸了耸肩，以一贯的优雅姿态进入了下一段走廊，史蒂夫回头看了看另一边的黑暗，感觉好像有什么东西悄悄溜了过去，内心深处的本能告诉他应该跟踪那道光，但他却冲着自己摇了摇头，跟在娜塔莎身后，很快又进入了状态。 

在进入实验层的应急通道前，他们又检查了一边各自的弹夹和配给，即使隔着一道厚重的门他们都能听见楼下枪声的声音，紧张的气氛瞬间加剧。

似乎没人注意到他们进入了最深处的一层，郎姆洛的雇佣军只关心那群蹲在实验室圆形穹顶下的科学家，他的小队正尝试着破开大门，史蒂夫看到不少C4炸弹被安放在结构脆弱的地方，电线却乱糟糟的缠成一团，没有一点准备引爆的意思，他们大概是想把那些科学家毫发无伤的掳出来。

其中一个白大褂朝着史蒂夫他们的方向看了看，并且成功的暴露了他们的位置，躲在暗处的游戏结束了。

在雇佣兵摆好阵形之前，他和娜塔莎分别一口气干掉了三四个人，然后找到一个巨大的金属台作为掩体，子弹打在上面发出咚咚的闷响。

史蒂夫感到局势对他们越来越不利，左右开弓应接不暇，他浪费掉了大量的子弹，而娜塔莎则在腕带的显示屏上拼了命的打字，看都没看就把多余的弹夹递给了史蒂夫，他飞速装弹上膛，两个人在过去的几百个任务里早就练出了无声的默契。

当史蒂夫再次看向那批雇佣军的时候，发现侧翼的士兵竟一阵骚动，好像有人在大吼着什么，一个alpha穿过黑衣的军团进入了实验室后面的应急楼梯。

可能是因为看了太多的文件，也可能是处于本能的反映，但史蒂夫一眼就认出来了那个消失在暗处的身影就是郎姆洛，他手里拎着一个银灰色的金属箱，边走边给它上锁，当被包围在中间的科学家们开始大喊大叫的时候，整个实验室的氛围变得异常不安。

其中一个科学家突然起身，冲向了旁边被封死的门，不顾别人的阻挠一门心思想的把门打开，这一举动成功分散了雇佣军的注意力，史蒂夫趁乱又干掉了两个，然后伴着对方胡乱开枪的声音迅速躲回了掩体。

郎姆洛已经回来了，他出现在了实验室的二楼的铁桥上，当史蒂夫看到远处那抹闪烁的寒光时，整个人都僵住了，是一种似曾相识的感觉，熟悉的身影让他瞬间被恐慌淹没。

是巴基。

他还穿着今早的那件亨利衫，只是下半身却换上了黑色作战靴和裤子，金属左臂被整个暴露出来，在实验室明晃晃的灯下反射着刺目的光。

史蒂夫绞尽脑汁也想不出来为什么巴基会出现在这里，然而他也没有给史蒂夫任何思考和计划的时间，便开始竭尽全力地追赶郎姆洛，他单手翻过铁栏杆，朝着郎姆洛正在赶往的侧门跑过去。

史蒂夫都没喊娜塔莎帮他掩护就窜了出去，他能听到子弹在耳边呼啸的声音，没打中他真是个奇迹，或者说，即使他被打中了也感觉不到。

他大喊着巴基的名字，但omega却像没有听到似的，始终没有停下脚步，史蒂夫为自己没能让巴基老老实实的呆在基地里而万分自责，任何情况下他都应该留在那里的，这是史蒂夫的责任，如果他当初能看懂他阴暗的表情或者听他把话说完就好了。

在实验室外迷宫般的走廊里，巴基追着郎姆洛，史蒂夫追着巴基，在这个过程里他们至少的已经往上走了四层楼那么高了，最终他们来到一个仓库一样的地方，巨大的货架直直延伸到天花板，滑轮和起重机随处可见，里面堆满了集装箱以便大型的运输和储藏。

空中有一座横跨仓库的铁桥，连接着两边墙壁上狭窄的通道，郎姆洛跑上去之后立刻按动开关收回铁桥，巴基站在另一边，试图跨越这一段不可逾越的距离。

当他翻过栏杆的时候，史蒂夫又喊了一声他的名字，巴基纵身一跃，跳到和铁桥平行的滑轮轨道上，落在高层凹凸不平的台面上时险些滑了下去，接着他调控操作台上的按钮，滑轮在隆隆作响的声音里向对面缓缓移去，他离郎姆洛又近了一步。

破天荒的，跑到一半的郎姆洛竟然停了下来，他回身盯着他们，上下打量巴基，也许他已经注意到了他不那么正规的作战服和上半身灰色的亨利衫，巴基蹲在移动的滑轮上，全部的注意力都集中在郎姆洛身上。

史蒂夫能看出来郎姆洛在深呼吸，好像在空气中搜索着，他知道他在寻找什么——是巴基的味道。热潮期后的腺体所散发的香味能持续好几天，绵柔得如同美酒一般，史蒂夫恨不得飞跃巨大的鸿沟，把他撕得粉碎。

然后郎姆洛冲着巴基微笑了一下，让人不由得一阵恶寒。

“我认识你，你是皮尔斯的项目。”

看着郎姆洛处变不惊的一张脸，巴基点了点头，他的金属手还握着控制滑轮的按钮，站在连接他们的铁梁上，不偏不倚的停在了正中间，史蒂夫向前探身试图抓住他，顺便在空气中捕捉到能让他安定下来的熟悉的信息素，却没能得手。

“巴基，求你了巴基，快回来！”

他在乞求。史蒂夫知道，他知道郎姆洛一定能听见他的话，他只希望巴基也能听见，能理解他的痛苦和绝望，他希望他能感受到那种困扰他已久的渴望，只要一点就好，这一点就足以让他回头了。

郎姆洛大摇大摆的在对面踱步，并且离巴基越来越近，而巴基却始终站在两个人中间的滑轮上，下面就是万丈深渊，史蒂夫紧张的大喊大叫，恐慌变成了愤怒，郎姆洛笑得更欢了。

“就是啊，想想你到底为什么要回去，”郎姆洛嘲讽道，“就为了像个淘气的孩子一样被锁在屋子里吗？”

他靠在生锈的铁栏杆上，离巴基又近了一点，就像是对面史蒂夫的镜像一样。其实史蒂夫对于目前的状况并不是很悲观，巴基站在70英尺高的半空中，没有任何保护措施，对面的郎姆洛插着腰一脸挑衅的看着他，是啊，并不是很悲观。

“机不可失时不再来，不考虑一下接受我和皮尔斯的橄榄枝吗？”

巴基什么也没说，只是目光空洞的盯着郎姆洛，空气中弥漫的信息素毫无波澜，史蒂夫屏住了呼吸——郎姆洛的言辞太温柔了，温柔得不像是他会说出来的话，他的目光一直没有离开巴基——他的战利品，史蒂夫的胃一阵下坠，郎姆洛的脸上满是毫不掩饰的占有欲。

“来吧，别再给那个联邦政府的走狗当妓女了，这是你再次出山的唯一机会了，巴恩斯。”

巴基按下了按钮，滑轮再次在隆隆作响的声音中移动了起来——向郎姆洛移去。

“巴基！操！巴基！求你了别这样，都是我的错！求你了回来吧！Buck！”

他连头都没有回。纵使史蒂夫嘶吼着他的名字，滑轮还是缓缓来到了郎姆洛身边，他微笑着伸一只手，故作绅士的把巴基扶了下来。

在他和郎姆洛离开之后，史蒂夫呆呆的听着直升飞机起飞的声音，在那里瘫了很久，直到娜塔莎找到了他，把他拖上了战机。

他坐在最后一个座位上，盯着自己的双手，满是泥土和污渍，这双手在一天前还曾抚摸着巴基的皮肤，保护着他的安全。

他简直一败涂地。

他怎么能允许这种事情发生？他究竟是糟糕到了什么程度才会让巴基选择朗姆落？为什么他宁可重回那个项目，去找皮尔斯也不肯跟他回家？

但是郎姆洛说的没错，留在这巴基除了当他的“妓女”什么也不是，史蒂夫也一直待他如此，按照弗瑞的命令，把他像个犯人一样囚禁在基地里，即使是个人都能看出来他有多么渴望外面的世界，就像他说的那样——体验生活。 

直到降落，史蒂夫还保持着刚上飞机的姿势，娜塔莎走了过来，轻轻的碰了碰他的肩膀，她没有释放任何过激的信息素，而是用只有她才知道的方式安慰着他。

“史蒂夫，我们会把他救回来的。”

“不。”

简单一个字仿佛暗藏剧毒，发自内心的厌恶让她终于绷不住了，脸上如常一般镇静的表情瞬间崩塌，她瞬间收回了自己的手。

“你说什么？”

“不，我不值得他回来，这都是我的错，这是我一手促成的。”

他抬起头看着她，希望能有一个人理解他的意思，娜塔莎摇了摇头，满脸的愤怒和无奈。

“这跟你没关系，史蒂夫，这都是九头蛇和皮尔斯的错，相信我，我们会把他救回来的，克林特、索尔、托尼还有所有人包括我，再巴基没有平安回来之前我们是不会善罢甘休的。”

史蒂夫点了点头，他试着相信她，相信她的谎言。

“行，好吧。”

他心里清清楚楚，这就是个谎言，他知道到头来他只有一个选择——放手。等他回来之后，史蒂夫会给他自由，并且要求登记中心支付他全额的薪金和他喜欢的任何大学中的任何课程，这是才是巴基应得的自由，而不是犹豫再三最后决定跟郎姆洛走。

史蒂夫突然觉得自己的生活简直乏味到了极点，弗瑞将会同往常一样感到满意，巴基将会得到他的自由开始新的人生，所有的一切将会再次踏上正轨，和以前别无二致。

除了他心里的裂痕——那是属于巴基的地方。他像个夜贼一样偷偷溜到他身边，在他毫无防备的情况下偷走了他的心，在史蒂夫还没来得及反应之前就把它藏了起来，被那个不想要他、也不能要他的人藏了起来。

他知道这是他自己活该，所有的痛苦，他活该。

当他和娜塔莎走进基地的时候，所有人都已经到齐了，索尔、克林特、旺达，他们穿得整整齐齐，在屋子里静静等待着。托尼的脸出现在连线纽约的大屏幕上，达西在咖啡桌旁坐立不安，赵医生坐在首位，当她看到史蒂夫的时候立即站了起来，看着他颓然瘫在旁边的椅子上。

“詹姆斯呢？”

史蒂夫试着说点什么，逼着自己发出一两个没那么虚幻的音节，强迫自己承认所有的过错——在座的每一个人都有权力了解真相，有权利嘲笑他，有权利讨厌他。

“他被九头蛇抓走了，郎姆洛……郎姆洛把他带走了。”

赵医生愣在了原地，脸上的表情像是面具一般掩盖了所有的情绪，娜塔莎侧着身子站在他旁边，兴许是读懂了赵医生的表情。医生很快恢复了过来，转向屋子里的一众人，朝着门口扬了扬下巴。

“这样的话，我需要私下和队长单独谈谈，大家先回避一下好吗？”

所有人以惊人的速度离开了房间，托尼在大屏幕上一脸不屑样子，赵医生切断了电源，小心翼翼地坐在他身边。

“你和詹姆斯在上一次热潮期的时候有使用任何安全措施吗？”

史蒂夫双手揪着自己汗湿的头发，努力调动大脑里的每一个细胞，关于巴基热潮期的回忆像颗滚烫的子弹一样打在他身上。

“呃……没有吧，有什么问题吗？”

赵医生看着他，眼底第一次闪过惊恐的神色。

“是的，他……他怀孕了。”


	11. Chapter 11

郎姆洛带他上了一架新型的直升机，很明显是带有隐身功能的那种，黑色的外壳和螺旋桨叶片闪闪发光，流线型的机身设计上一个军徽都没有，巴基在心里暗暗认定它只能用于短程的飞行，大脑里像M4A1卡宾枪一样计算着距离。

他递给他一个降噪耳机，操作仪表盘的动作行云流水。最后他们只飞了15分钟就降落了，接着又换了架一直等待在乡下私人机场里的小型飞机。

郎姆洛的手扶在他后背传来一阵炙热，巴基强忍住了甩开他的冲动，默默忍受着。他周身有一种刺鼻的味道，像是什么东西在燃烧，让巴基的鼻子一阵酸涩。

“我们本来想早点找到你的，谁承想你在他们的基地里舒服得像只躺在草丛里的虫子一样，他们也是，跟锁金子似的锁着你。”

他带着若隐若现的骄傲，冲着巴基微笑了一下，用那种奇怪的眼神看着他，巴基已经不是第一次感受到这种目光了，他们对他像是对待一件物品一样，把他当成一件自己的所有物，郎姆洛低声笑着，仿佛他刚刚讲了个多好笑的笑话似的。

“我们得到情报，你和罗杰斯一起在纽约出现，便一路追踪到基地，还好我们又去了一趟登记中心，黑进那儿的数据库简直就像玩儿一样。”

他似乎没有没想等他回答，巴基耸了耸肩，继续保持安静。Alpha对此很满意，不停地用余光盯着他看，鼻孔微张，贪婪的呼吸着空气中的信息素。

“一开始我们压根就没指望你还会回来，看来还是我们错了。”

郎姆洛了眨了眨眼，巴基试着笑了一笑，上扬的嘴角转瞬即逝。他没想到这一切竟然比他想象的还要简单——不只是离开基地，而是在史蒂夫和娜塔莎之后偷偷溜上飞机，为此他还不小心触发了警报，只是不知道为什么，两个人都忽略了闪烁的红灯，继续执行任务。

昆士战机的边边角角有很多可以藏人的空间，巴基一上去就找了个柜子，在里面换上了他偷来的作战服，在赵医生办公室里找到了信息素遮盖剂还可以暂时保证他热潮其之后的味道不被机舱里的人闻到。

当时他没带任何武器就跟了进去，其实这么做很不明智，但是一进工厂他才发现，走廊里东倒西歪的尸体简直就是绝佳的武器库，他捡了一两把手枪，再加上在飞机里找到的耳麦，他一路跟着史蒂夫和娜塔莎穿过迷宫般的走廊，小心翼翼地避开他们，直到最后在实验室里的时候。

飞机降落在建筑群旁简陋地机场，巴基被从自己的思绪中拽了出来，大楼是八角形的，外沿的一圈都是玻璃做成的落地窗，显得这里跟个玻璃监狱似的。

两个人一共走了没多远，郎姆洛的手一直放在他的后背或是手肘上，像对待资产一样对待他，他们来到一个没有任何标识的入口，先是虹膜扫描又是刷卡，最后郎姆洛登陆了门口的计算机控制台，确认了自己的访问权限。

“老天，我都等不及想告诉皮尔斯了，他非得高兴死不可。”

穿过曲折的走廊，巴基默默记下着他们每一次拐弯和经过的每一道门，在脑海里绘制出一套地图，记录着来时的路线。

经过第二道安保关卡之后——郎姆洛又扫了一次虹膜，巴基并没有进入下一段走廊，而是被拽进了一间偏僻的小屋子，看起来应该是什么杂物间，里卖堆满了纸箱和椅子，空气的味道闻起来像发霉了一样，大概很久没有人来过了。 

“这里没有摄像头，美人儿。”

郎姆洛眼底闪过一道似曾相识的光，巴基知道着意味着什么，很多年前在高中的时候，他曾经被强迫着跪在汽车后座的脚垫上，足球队的alpha将手指插进他的棕发，拉扯着他的头皮，当年的痛苦像个幽灵一样跟了他这么多年，他的嘴角不自然的抽搐了一下，肚子里一阵翻江倒海。

“那挺好。”

“是啊，太好了，咱们终于可以放松一下了。”

郎姆洛的身形渐渐压了过来，双手摸上他的臀部，直到他清晰的闻到了巴基的信息素，微微张开嘴，贴上了他的后颈。

也许是觉得用不着，他并没解除巴基身上的武装，但对于一个久经沙场的老手来说不应该犯这种低级错误——除了他能确认这个房间没有监控。也不是说巴基需要绑在腿上的枪，准确的来说是完全用不着，他听见了金属左臂战斗前校准的嘶嘶声，随着叶片的移动在神经和骨骼中积蓄力量。史塔克说的果然没错。

整个过程简直轻松的让人不敢相信，金属手臂按照他的意愿灵敏而迅速的调动手指扼住郎姆洛的喉咙，他收紧手指，身体又找到了那天和索尔一起训练时的感觉，而郎姆洛可比那个金发alpha轻多了。被扼住喉咙的人瞬间紧张起来，但一切都已经太迟了，他被一只手拎了起来，一个过肩摔在空中划出完美的弧线，将他压制在地。

脊柱和地板的剧烈碰撞发出砰的一声，躺在地上的人在震惊中睁大双眼，直到C2和C3椎骨被彻底折断，郎姆洛停止了呼吸。

巴基缓缓地松开手指，看着他脖颈上青黑的掐痕。

回过神来，他手脚麻利的从郎姆洛口袋里翻出ID卡，拔出他绑在大腿上的P226手枪和格洛克19，然后思考了一秒钟，把他的枪套解开绑在了自己身上。

巴基头也不回的锁上门，开始了新的任务。

他第一次觉得内心如此平静，有一个目标，这种感觉熟悉得有些诡异，他在基地里穿梭，杀死每一个迎面向他走来的人，骨头折断的声音伴随着枪响，纯白的地板上流淌的鲜血尤为刺目，金属手臂发出咔哒咔哒的校准声，叶片随着他的动作不断的磨合，在有人冲他开枪时还能帮他挡下一弹，金属碰撞的声音清脆而沉闷。

他也不知道自己到底该往哪边走，所有的信息都是在郎姆洛登陆系统时才能看到的，建筑的中心位置有一个办公室，那间屋子和他的主人才是巴基最终的目标，他在控制台上扫了一下郎姆洛的ID卡，基地的地形图被投影在面前，他尽力记住所有的走道和舱门，并在拐角处的警卫朝他开火的时候迅速回身还了两枪。

还是有个目标更简单一点。

他已经爬了四层楼了，大楼中央的办公室几乎就在眼前，一直安安静静躺着的耳机却突然响了起来：“我操！队长！这就是你说的男孩？！太他妈吓人了吧！”

巴基被托尼的声音吓了一跳，他的声音一如既往的轻松愉快，还带着浅浅的笑意，他听见从四面八方向他接近的脚步声，一个警卫朝着他扑了过来，武器上膛，打开保险，alpha紧张不安的信息素突然间弥漫在空气中，浓度越来越高。

一声巨响，门被硬生生地撞开了，索尔跑到他身边，巨大的拳头一拳一个九头蛇，把他们全都垂到了地上。

“巴恩斯吾友！”

旺达像一道闪电一样从他们身边飘过，优雅的穿过一群群警卫，刀刀深入后心。

想不到这种小组作战的模式还挺好的，索尔站在他的背后，和那天在格斗垫上一样动作流畅，旺达则在他前面，荧光灯下她的笑容显得有些诡异——其实他们都是一样的，都是为了战斗而生，他们是天生的武器，以杀生为乐，只要能忘记这种感觉，就能获得真正的自由，拥抱真实的自己，话虽如此，但是谁又能做得到呢。

他看见了索尔的眼睛，脸上洋溢着坚定的喜悦，巴基同样报以微笑，试着表达他的感激之情，接着娜塔莎吊着一根钢索从天花板的通风口里滑了出来，双手各握一把格洛克19，她的声音穿过巴基的耳膜。

“简直就像当时在布达佩斯一样！”

“看来咱俩对布达佩斯的印象不太一样啊。”

第二个声音平淡如水，巴基认定这是那个难以捉摸的克林特，娜塔莎通过一串笑声确认了他的猜想，甜美的笑声透过耳机传了出来，巴基又笑了一下，一拳打在九头蛇特工的太阳穴上。

打斗的间隙他也看到了史蒂夫的身影，他试着吸引他的目光，但两个人离得那样远，史蒂夫却没有像索尔一样一路杀到他身边来，巴基尽力安抚自己受伤的心，他知道自己的选择是要付出代价的，没有omega能对明目张胆的违背alpha的意愿，他把痛苦都咽回肚子里，转向索尔，借着他的力穿过一群警卫来到屋子的另一边。

旺达正骑在一个身材高大的alpha的脖子上，巴基伸手扶了她一下，她回头看了一眼，手中的刀毫不犹豫地插进了九头蛇恶棍的颈动脉里，她冲着走廊尽头的楼梯口扬扬下巴，为巴基让开一条路。

“去吧！”

巴基冲她点了点头便跑出去了，他听见身后传来的枪声，还有警卫被索尔一拳揍在肚子上的呻吟声，但他没有回头，也没有停下来，史蒂夫的声音还在耳边回响，他知道这都是大脑制造的幻觉，史蒂夫没有呼唤他的名字，也没有寻找他的身影——以后再也不会了。

他一路冲到皮尔斯的办公室，去发现里面空无一人，他了愣愣的站在原地，一秒又一秒，直到托尼的声音在耳机里再次响起。

“他在往屋顶的停机坪跑，终结者，赶紧把他抓了咱们都好回家。”

巴基敬了个礼，虽然他知道托尼看不见，但是直觉总不会骗人，这种感觉是对的。

“怎么了托尼？”

耳机里传来史蒂夫冷冰冰的声音，巴基努力让自己不被陷进去，一心向前跑， _完成任务，完成任务，_ 不要管托尼闲聊的声音。

“巴恩斯还在楼里，他在追皮尔斯。这不明摆着吗小星星，要不然巴恩斯来这儿干什么。”

巴基想回答点什么，解释点什么，好让史蒂夫明白他的意思，但是太晚了。

_完成任务，士兵。_

只有他和皮尔斯，还有一把P226，他们在天台的停机坪上结束了一切。

皮尔斯在那里瑟瑟发抖，张着嘴想说点什么，他手里还抓着手机，站在直升机前显得如此渺小，他把自己裹在灰色的西装里，拖着一副年迈的身体，暗红色的鲜血在水泥地上向四周蔓延，他就这么一言不发的看着他，巴基竟觉得自己内心比先前安静了一点——只有一点点。

接着，他听到身后小心翼翼地脚步声，闭上了眼睛——祈祷。他知道这一切都是徒劳，当年也妈妈说过， _不是所有事都能称心如意的。_

索尔站在停机坪边上，一缕松掉的头发从耳侧垂了下来，他的脸上和衣服上都是血迹，他看着巴基，那种眼神仿佛他早已看穿了一切——这不是他想要的，他苦苦等待却没能等到那个魂牵梦绕的人，巴基再次闭上眼睛，这样他就不会看到那道温柔而怜悯的目光了。

娜塔莎在走廊的拐角处等着他们，她一看到他们就冲到两个人中间，把眼睛眯成一条缝打量着巴基，她比他要矮得多，但是不知道为什么，巴基总觉得她才是那个趾高气扬的人。

“那时候在战机里那个的人是你，对吧？弄响警报的那个。”

巴基耸了耸肩，搭了他们这么久的顺风车确实有点不好意思。

“嗯，应该是吧。”

“那我只能说是你太幸运了，”她冲着他笑了笑，眼睛里闪着光，“但是你得先教教我你是怎么做到的。”

巴基点了点头，索尔拍了拍他的肩膀，大笑着摇晃他的身体，所有的一切搞得他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的。

“我早就说过了！潜力股啊！”

他们穿过曲折的走廊，楼外的草坪上早已站满了神盾局的特工，登上战机之前索尔一直跟在他身边，绘声绘色地描述他是怎么单枪匹马的把九头蛇的一群特工打得满地找牙，简直兴奋的手舞足蹈。

巴基觉得他能和他们相处的这么融洽其实也挺好的，索尔带着他直奔战机最后排几个座位，从飞机起飞到降落，他一路上都在滔滔不绝的说话，问他最喜欢什么电视节目，有没有学到新的菜谱，或者是扯上一堆有的没的。

巴基试着在空气中寻找史蒂夫的味道，期待他转过头看看他什么的，但是史蒂夫却唯恐避之不及，在小小的机舱里面一直离得他远远的，直到最后巴基才反应过来，原来他等了这么久，心里渴望的那个人一直都是他。

他疲惫地阖上眼睛，强迫自己不再对史蒂夫的回眸抱有任何幻想，绝望的喊声仍在耳畔回荡——那是他的名字，夹杂着撕心裂肺的乞求。

终于，巴基心里的最后一道屏障也崩塌了，一阵窒息感涌了上来，他不知道远处的史蒂夫竟会让他如此痛苦，但是他从未后悔过，这一年来他为了这块心病憔悴了不少，但是现在他终于摆脱皮尔斯和郎姆洛了，摆脱梦魇一般的九头蛇了，他们再也不会伤害任何人了。

当然他也为此付出了巨大的代价——他失去了史蒂夫，彻底失去了他们本就脆弱的感情，巴基努力调整好心态，他会试着接受这一切的。

无力地靠在座椅上，眼前一片黑暗，仿佛整个世界只剩下了索尔喋喋不休的声音。

 

索尔一下飞机就拉着他进了基地里的会议室，并贴心的给他留下一瓶水。

“在这儿先等一下，弗瑞有话想跟你说。”

巴基拧开瓶盖，不顾索尔离开房间的身影，让水流缓缓地滋润着他喉咙，仔细体会这种美妙的感觉。

他不知道自己等了多久，可能不止都十多分钟，终于，一个上了年纪的独眼alpha推开了会议室的大门，一股酸涩的信息素立即涌了进来，他身后还跟着一个年轻的女性alpha，一脸坚毅地抱着一个文件夹。

他在落座之后斜靠着椅背，双手交叉放在桌子上。

“下午好，我是福瑞局长，这位是Hill特工。”

巴基没有回答，目光在两个人之间游走，等沉默持续了好一段时间，弗瑞才再次开口。

“巴恩斯，这件事本应被严格保密的。”

巴基听罢只是耸了耸肩，回了一句：“但是也没那么棘手啊。”此言不假，整个过程确实不是很难，前提是基地里的每一个人都足够信任他。

弗瑞让他详述了整个任务的执行情况，从史蒂夫离开公寓，到偷了赵医生的信息素遮盖剂然后潜进战机，还有他是怎么找到郎姆洛并和他一起离开，巴基的声音里没有一丝情绪的掺杂，当说到史蒂夫是如何追他，如何在彼岸呼喊他的名字时也没有任何颤抖，他的痛苦不会让任何人看到。

弗瑞在桌面上轻轻敲击指尖，一次都没有打断过他。他的表情难以捉摸，那种若有所思的感觉让巴基极为不安，一等他说完弗瑞就点了点头，看都没看一眼他身旁的助手。

“谢谢你的配合，如果还有其他什么事，我们会联系你的。还有赵医生也有话要跟你说，抓紧时间去找她一下。”

正当他准备起身离开，希尔走了过来，她之前一直没有开口说话，巴基不知道她的声音竟如此清晰悦耳。

“最后一件事：你是怎么拒绝他的？”

“抱歉？”

她靠在桌子上，上半身向前倾去，认真的等待他的回答。

“你们契合度的得分这么高，他又对你施压，你到底是怎么拒绝他的？”

巴基笑了笑，嘴角尽是苦涩。

“得分——你们用了登记中心的数据，我的面试档案，是吗？”

希尔点点头，弗瑞一直在注视着他们，眉头紧锁，但巴基能看出他眼神中的好奇之心，就好像在观摩测试一样。

“其实，我那天说的并不都是实话。”

“你说谎了？！”

“嗯，为什么不啊。”

希尔看起来并不想妄加评论，巴基也不忍心告诉她omega在高契合度alpha的控制下是多么的虚弱无力，不管怎样，表面上的浪漫都是扯淡。

他独自在屋子里坐了一会，喝完了塑料瓶里的水，脑子里乱七八糟却什么也没想，最后他说服自己离开了会议室，赵医生大概已经很着急了，他不该让她久等的。

一听到巴基的敲门声，她就从桌子上蹦了下来，飞快地打开了门，她一脸担忧的表情，比巴基想象的还要糟糕。

“老天啊詹姆斯，快进来！你还好吗，没受伤吧？”

“挺好的，没缺胳膊也没少腿。”

他试着对照顾了他这么久的人挤出一个微笑，表达一下他的感激之情，有时候他甚至都觉得自己不值得她对他这么好，他所做的一切换来的本应是唾弃的目光才对。

赵医生也笑着示意他先坐下，看似和蔼的目光里却有一丝忧心和焦急，就好像他是什么易碎品一样，放在以前她绝不会用这种眼神看他的，哪怕是在当时修理左臂的时候，他们把他按在手术台上，赵医生都没用这种目光安慰他。

“有点事我得和你商量商量，詹姆斯。”

说到一半她停了下来，气氛被突然之间变得沉重，巴基利用这一点空白的时间，在脑袋里飞速地寻找答案。

“你怀孕了。”

巴基听罢只是点了点头，心里却不知道为什么一片平静。他应该注意到的，那几天他没有使用抑制剂，显然史蒂夫也没有，而且热潮期间他们也没有任何避孕措施。

可是现在离热潮期才刚过没几天，这四个字显得如此不现实，他的身体也没有什么变化，这很正常，毕竟那些例检的存在就是为了发现哪怕是一丁丁点异常的荷尔蒙。在过去的十年里，随着繁育法的颁布，制药行业新开发的检测妊娠的方法越来越复杂多样，为的就是能让政府有效的控制结合繁育。

说实话巴基心里还有一点小骄傲，这个孩子竟然是打破了政府法律而存在，这是他的孩子，巴基把手轻轻放到肚皮上，五指张开，保护着肚子里的小细胞。

赵医生还是一脸焦虑，小心翼翼的控制着自己的表情。

“现在是在孕期最、最、最早时候，你还想继续妊娠吗？”

巴基想。他被自己的这种想法吓了一跳，他还以为自己永远都不会想要孩子，看着放在肚皮上带着温度的右手，他想起了自己早先关于生育的看法，他知道这个世界上不会有alpha愿意和他在一起，巴基试着接受了，也已经习惯了。

但是现在……现在不一样了，他是安全的，他有能力保护自己的孩子了，他的未来充满了可能，巴基知道这一切都不过是美好的幻想罢了，但是他渴望，渴望选择的权力，渴望主宰自己的命运，向世界竖个中指然后大声的宣布：这就是我的孩子。

他没有看向赵医生，眼睛直勾勾的盯着她身后挂在墙上的一幅画，画的应该是一朵花，还有奇奇怪怪的日出，红色、紫色和黄色的颜料混成一团。

他想象着史蒂夫进入他身体时的模样，耳语着 _“我需要你，Buck，留下来吧……别走，求你了。”_ 或是呼喊着他的名字，乞求他不要离他而去。他想象着肚子里静静躺着的小细胞，有一半是属于史蒂夫的，这个孩子是共同属于他们两个人的，他会慢慢长大，也许就在刚刚他就已经长大了一点点了，随着日子一天天过去，他会最终来到这个世界上。

“呃……那史蒂夫的怎么想的？”

“我还没跟罗杰斯队长说呢，现在关键是你——你是怎么想的？”

她的语气突然之间发生了变化，变得有些尖锐，或许还有一点点慌张。

“我想知道史蒂夫是怎么想的。”

他的手指轻轻压了压肚子，防弹衣坚硬的缝线硌着嫩肉，赵医生欲言又止，嘴唇不悦的抿成一条线。

“是因为生育许可的事儿吗？没有许可就不能要孩子？”

巴基点了点头，他觉得自己像个懦夫一样对史蒂夫步步紧逼，就算他不想伤害他，这一年来他索取的也够多了，但是巴基期待着，期待着更多美好的事物，期待史蒂夫有朝一日能像他一样，用坚毅而温柔的目光看着他的眼睛。

_我需要你，Buck，留下来吧……别走了，我求你了。_

单身的omega无法养育，除非他们生活优渥而且有强大的家族作为靠山，不然永远都无法负担高额的罚款，其中最难以克服的还是孩子在成长过程中面临的各种歧视，光是这点就足以让任何非法妊娠的omega放弃生育了。

赵医生叹了口气，就好像她能听见他在想什么似的，或者是他所有的思绪都明明白白的写在了脸上。

“如果找罗杰斯队长一起来讨论的话，你基本上就没有什么选择的余地了你明白吗？”

巴基知道，如果他想放弃赵医生会尽所有可能去帮助他，但是他不想放弃，他想留下这个孩子，给他一个温馨的小家庭——史蒂夫是他唯一的希望了。

“我明白。”

“那你还想让他来吗？”

巴基点了点头，再次避开了她寻觅的目光。

“这事儿本来就应该由他来决定。”

赵医生打过电话没多久，史蒂夫拖着疲惫地身体走了进来，他看起来很累，手臂无力的垂在身体两侧，比那次受伤之后看起来更憔悴，赵医生向他解释了他们目前的处境，解释了巴基是如何期待他的出现，等待他作出最终的决定——这本就是他的权力。

史蒂夫在整个过程中没有看他一眼，眼睛一直盯着屋子的角落。

“你想怎样都行，巴基。”

他双手搓了搓脸试图掩饰自己的表情，声音听起来有些失落，史蒂夫身上还穿着沾满灰尘和鲜血的作战服，巴基有点委屈，有点生气，也有点害怕——他想让史蒂夫看看他。

“但是他们不允许”

史蒂夫惊讶，好像他的世界里压根就没有那些法律法规一样。

“那你呢？你想留下这个孩子吗？”

他的声音有点颤抖，但始终都没有看他一眼。

“我当然想，但是你知道，我不能啊。”

他还没说完史蒂夫就摇了摇头。

“巴基……”

“但是你能，你能保住这个孩子，你有生育许可，对吧？”

史蒂夫又缓缓点了点头。他当然有许可，像他这样的alpha，政府恨不得再给他多发两张。

“没错，我确实有，”

最终，选择权还是落在了alpha手上，omega一旦怀孕就会变得极其被动，尤其是意外怀孕，孩子的去留全取决于alpha是否使用许可。

“但是你真的想要这个孩子吗？”

史蒂夫终于迎上了他的目光，但是在深蓝色的眼睛背后却多出了一道屏障，他一直紧绷着面部的肌肉，没有任何展露出情绪，巴基坚定的点了点头，更加小心的护住了自己的腹部。

史蒂夫揉了揉后颈，点点头，紧接着看向了坐在一旁的赵医生。

“那好吧，如果你想继续的话，我会给你许可的，赵医生麻烦你准备一下授权文件吧。”

她点点头。“只要文件一准备好，我就会把立刻把许可给他的。”说罢她转向操作台，开始忙碌，目光却一直在两个人身上飘来飘去。

“目前还处于孕早期的阶段，流产的可能性非常大，所以詹姆斯，如果你觉得有什么不舒服一定要跟我说一声。”

巴基知道，她在为了他的选择做出一切让步，即使她可能会因此丢了自己的从医执照也毫无保留的帮助他，巴基受宠若惊，他周围不知何时竟围满了愿意为他鼎力相助的人。

他们一起离开的时候史蒂夫依旧没有看他一眼，沉默在两个人之间蔓延，巴基不知道他是否还能接受他的存在，但是他真的无处可去了，于是他跟着史蒂夫回到了公寓，他看着他宽厚的肩膀和微驼的后背，每一块肌肉仿佛都在提醒着他的失落。

这一年来，史蒂夫接受了巴基，关心他照顾他，给了他一个家，而巴基对于自己竟然把这间公寓当成自己的家也感到很奇怪，在过去的五年里他从未真正融入过什么地方，日子就在颠沛流离中一天天度过，他不敢让自己过上安逸的生活，一旦安顿下来他怕自己再无法适应这样的居无定所。

还没有组织好语言，话就涌上了嘴边，他有点惊慌失措，站在公寓门口结结巴巴的勉强凑出来了一句话。

“我能……我能留下来吗？至少在孩子出生之前？”

史蒂夫疑惑的转过身，眼睛里满是疲惫。

“你说什么呢巴基，当然可以！”

“噢，那……那就好。”

说罢史蒂夫沿着走廊进了房间，安安静静的关上门，从此之后的一周里，巴基都再也没有见过他一面。


	12. Chapter 12

整整一周史蒂夫都没怎么回家。其实也没什么。被接连不断的会议耍得在纽约和华盛顿间团团转，比起摸着黑开车回家，还不如在酒店里将就一晚来得容易，把自己陷进雪白的床单里，廉价消毒液的味道钻进鼻腔，淡淡的香薰几乎微不可闻。

这也没什么嘛。

起码对他来说的确如此，之前他总想把巴基锁在公寓里，有时候恨不得在他周围拉一道警戒线，但是巴基已经说的很明白了——他不喜欢这样，他已经证明他能够保护、照顾好自己了，这样一来，史蒂夫的存在就没什么意义了，留在公寓里也是多余。

所以这样……对大家都好。

一周后，当他回到基地的时候，巴基甚至都不在公寓里。达西告诉他，巴基已经和托尼还有佩珀在纽约呆了有几天了。“带他看巨人队的比赛，修修手臂什么。”她如是说。达西给了他一个嫌弃的眼神，轻盈的转身走了开来，就好像在她眼里他只不过是只脏袜子而已。史蒂夫也没有因此而责备她，毕竟他也觉得自己像只脏袜子一样。

尽管巴基已经离开有段时间了，公寓里依旧弥漫着他的味道，而且这种味道和之前不太一样——和史蒂夫记忆中的味道不一样，他遏制住自己开车去纽约把巴基强行拖回家的冲动，这使得他的怒火更加无处发泄，他只好走进书房，把自己埋进了神盾局堆成山的报告中。

尽管那事已成过往，但眼下还是有很多的后续文件需要处理，寇森也一直在调查郎姆洛到底是怎么黑进登记中心系统、并且获得巴基的私人信息的，直到午夜的钟声敲响，史蒂夫才停下手头的工作，爬上了床。

又过了一天，巴基回家了。他背着他黑色的小背包，还戴着一顶崭新的巨人队棒球帽，站在走廊的尽头，冲着史蒂夫露出一个害羞的微笑。

“嗨。”

但史蒂夫只是点了点头，便又转身钻进书房，关上了门。他只能竭力克制着自己不冲上去把巴基抱进怀里，检查他每一寸的身体，确保他的健康和安全，确保他真真实实的站在那里。他想把鼻子和嘴唇贴上巴基的后颈，靠近他的腺体，好搞清楚他信息素变化的原因到底是什么。

晚上的时候，史蒂夫在冰箱里发现了一个装着烤茄子的保鲜盒，贴在上面的便签写着他的名字。

他就这么站在敞开的冰箱前，狼吞虎咽的吃着冰冷的食物，直到撑得再也吃不下去。暂时饱了。所以事情就是这样，史蒂夫尽量避开巴基，开始了吃饭工作两点一线的生活，要么是纽约要么是华盛顿，他就这么一直来回奔波着，先是几天，然后变成了几周，唯一不变的就是每天按时出现在他书房里的餐盘，通心粉、烤南瓜、羊乳酪、培根、菠菜、意大利肠还有奶油蘑菇汤。

他知道，巴基一定花了很多时间和托尼达西呆在一起，他也知道巴基频繁的在纽约和基地之间来往，用的甚至都不是他的车，而是一辆娜塔莎从车库里找到的白色SUV。

在郎姆洛事件六周之后的一个下午，躲避和礼貌的平衡终于被打破了。巴基在见过弗瑞之后，表情严肃的带着一个神盾局的文件夹回到了公寓，史蒂夫认得那个蓝色的文件夹，他知道那是什么：那是和神盾局的合同以及一份保密协议，每个第一次加入神盾局的特工都会有的东西。

他想都没想，便穿过了前厅来到巴基面前。

“你不能加入神盾局。”

说实话他最近过的也还可以——避开了他们在之间的一切，为了诚实对待自己的心史蒂夫不得不如此。他说话的语气使得巴基怒火中烧，藏在袖口里右手将文件夹抓得更紧了。

“我不明白！为什么？”

“因为我说了你不能！”

巴基转过身直面着他，史蒂夫能听到他左臂嘶嘶的校准声。

“我想干什么，跟你他妈一点关系都没有！”

“我是你的alpha，你他妈想干什么当然跟我有关系！”

史蒂夫还没来得及思考，话到嘴边就这么脱口而出。

“我想干什么就干什么！等合约一到期，你我便再无瓜葛。”

巴基的倔强全都写在了眼睛里，就好像他一直在等着史蒂夫反对他似的。却但史蒂夫偃旗息鼓，一腔怒火突然被冷水扑灭了。

“你说的对。我……我很抱歉，如果有什么文件要签的话，跟我说一声就好。”

在转过身的瞬间，他错过了巴基脸上失落的表情。

史蒂夫知道，三天之后巴基就要和希尔见面了，那时候他将会在华盛顿，被长达一天的会议占满所有空闲时间，根本没时间考虑巴基的文件，也没时间关心神盾局为他找的新匹配对象。

吵了一架之后情况变得更糟了。

_我是你的alpha。_

他当时就是这么说的，巴基也都听到了。这是他一生之中最不想对巴基说的话，也是最不该对花钱请来的omega说的话，他们的陪伴都是需要代价的，毕竟这根本不是他们自己的选择。

还有其他所有没能说出口的话，在唇齿之间久久回荡。

_求你了，让我成为那个陪伴你余生的人吧。_

但是不行，他没有这个权利，巴基也从来没有这么问过他，除了他们现在的关系，巴基再也没有要求过什么。一场交易罢了。他和巴基之间的距离突然变得比那天在铁桥上的还要远——那座将巴基推向郎姆洛的铁桥。

索尔敲了敲会议室的玻璃门，将他从思绪中拽了出来。最近史蒂夫成天的躲在这里，公寓里巴基的味道太浓了，他愈发的难以集中注意力。

他试着对索尔露出微笑，挥挥手将他招了进来。

“史蒂文？你现在有时间吗？”

“当然，怎么了？”

索尔说起话来吞吞吐吐，完全没了平时那种兴奋的劲头。

“巴基想继续他的格斗训练，虽然棋逢对手是件好事，但是我……”

史蒂夫看着他。他知道他想说什么，但索尔就是拐弯抹角的，于是史蒂夫干脆就这么等着，等着索尔把话说完。

“我想问一下你不介意他跟我一起训练，就……随口问问。”

随口问问他的alpha。反正听索尔说是这个意思，但史蒂夫不觉得，他永远都不可能成为巴基的alpha。

“可以。没问题，当然可以。”

史蒂夫搓了把脸，索尔和巴基大汗淋的漓缠斗在一起的画面挥之不去，像兴奋剂一样的omega孕期信息素不停的向外弥漫。

“巴基现在完全自由，有什么文件需要我签吗？”

索尔看起来有点失望。“没什么，史蒂文，我就顺便问问。”说罢离开了会议室。

为了避开训练之后和索尔一起满头大汗的巴基，史蒂夫没有去健身房，说不定他们正捧着一大杯冰沙，吸管嘬得脸颊上都凹下去一块，满脸通红的边喝边笑。

还是这样容易一点。史蒂夫不停地给自己洗脑，将整个世界拒之门外。

 

巴基被指派给了一个之前和赵医生一起合作过的新产科医生，这让史蒂夫的生活节奏完全被打乱了，一页又一页的报告里总是时不时的夹杂着一两份保密协议。

霍洛维医生有着一头黑色的卷发，是个面带微笑的beta，可能是因为她也不喜欢那些繁琐的检查，巴基和她相处的非常愉快。不干预——她经常如是说，巴基在她办公室里第一次听她这么说的时候就笑了，虽然只有一点点。

最近史蒂夫的电脑上多了一个倒数计，它会按周告诉他巴基肚子里的孩子发生了怎样的变化，比如说这周ta已经跟一颗小熊软糖一样大了什么的，

就在刚刚电脑里的倒计时还在提醒他，巴基已经怀孕11周了，孩子已经像柠檬一样大了。史蒂夫试着脑补一下，但这比小熊软糖要难多了，毕竟小熊还有个人形，但柠檬，什么都不是。

最糟糕的是，他在偷偷观察巴基的过程中，发现他的身体已经在变化了，值得一提的是巴基最近开始有点膨胀，原本劲瘦的窄腰和大腿都比以前粗了不少，史蒂夫总是忍不住想捏捏他身上的肉，把鼻子埋进他的后颈吸光他身上所有香味。

但是他没有。巴基不属于他，也不再是他的伴侣了，即使他每天都做着关于巴基的梦，史蒂夫也必须得接受这个事实，

霍洛维终于为他预约了一个B超的检查，期间史蒂夫一直等在旁边，满脑子都是柠檬和小熊软糖，巴基躺在检查台上，肚皮上涂满了黏黏糊糊的东西，显示屏上一片模糊，但最起码那上面的东西既不像柠檬也不像其他的什么蔬菜水果，反而更像是个大头外星人，人模人样的。

巴基先看了看屏幕，又看了看霍洛维医生的眼睛。

“长成这样真的没问题么？”

医生笑了。“没问题，一切这样很正常，ta现在非常健康。”

传感器在巴基肚子上滑动，屏幕上的图像也跟着变化，霍洛维医生看着看着，突然笑了。 

“想知道性别吗？”

史蒂夫看着屏幕上圆圆的脑袋，紧握的小拳头，还有婴儿砰砰的心跳声，他突然有点懵了，于是不假思索的回答道：

“想。”

“不想。”巴基几乎同时开口。

史蒂夫从屏幕上移开目光，吃惊的看着巴基。

“你不想知道吗？”

巴基摇了摇头，但他说：“但如果你想的话也可以，”他在妥协，史蒂夫迅速摇了摇头。

“不不不，听你的，咱们不问了。”

霍洛维医生的目光好奇的在两个人之间瞟来瞟去，就像看网球比赛似的。史蒂夫微笑。 

“留个惊喜也不错。”

巴基点点头，目光又重新回到了屏幕上。其实这件事应该由史蒂夫来决定的，但霍洛维医生只字未提，他觉得这样挺好的。

检查结束后，史蒂夫对于孩子的印象终于从柠檬变成其他什么的了，于是他上网找了一家几乎可以买到任何东西的母婴商城，虽然巴基还没有提起过，但上次把巴基拖出去购物的经历仍然记忆犹新，所以他必须得主动一点，而且他的直觉告诉他——这次会很不一样。

他给承包商打电话，在巴基的房间旁边有额外增加了一个婴儿房，方便他照顾孩子，在离开书房之前，他还撕了一小段胶带，把模糊成一团的B超照片贴在了电脑旁边，只要一抬头就可以看到的位置。

巴基则用一个冰箱贴把他们孩子的第一张照片吸在了最显眼的位置，史蒂夫发现自己每天早上都会像摸护身符一样痴迷的摸摸它。

一周之后，史蒂夫生拉硬拽，终于说服巴基去了商场，车子停在基地北侧，巴基打开收音机，一个小时车程之中音乐如影随形，每一个轻快的音符仿佛都缓缓沁入心脾。

他们刚刚进入商场，一个年轻的beta就把他们迎到了登记柜台，“麻烦出示一下您的生育许可证，我们好向系统确认。”

“什么？”

“您的许可，先生，我们需要许可证号来为您创建账户。”

史蒂夫被激怒了。他的许可证除了巴基之外，不会再给任何人。

“我不会给你的。”

柜台小姐脸上的微笑突然消失了，她的手悄悄接近旁边的电话。

“先生，没有生育许可我们是不会向您出售任何商品的，这是规定。”

史蒂夫给神盾局打了一通电话，克制着自己的怒意，低声和电话那头的特工交谈。又是一场激烈的争辩，史蒂夫把自己的神盾局ID卡递给了柜台小姐，看着她为系统没有及时更新出他们的登记信息而深感抱歉。

之后她又送给他们一张优惠券以弥补过失，史蒂夫气得直接拉起了巴基的手，略过无数个迎面而来的销售员，走向卖场最繁华的区域。

那附近都是婴儿车的展销区，史蒂夫拉着他一起看屏幕上的产品介绍，巴基在廉价的模型间犹豫不决，小心翼翼的把车推出去又拉回来。

“史蒂夫，这些都太贵了吧……”

“别看价签，喜欢哪个买哪个就好。”

说着他指了指展柜最中间的婴儿车，有一个可拆卸的黑色摇篮和稳固的大轮子。

“这个怎么样，下面还能放东西，还不错吧？”

巴基认真的点了点头。

同样的对话在挑选车载儿童座椅的时候也发生了，除了安全评级最高和功能齐全的座椅之外，史蒂夫什么都不管，而巴基则是一直低着头翻看价签。

“巴基？”

“真的太贵了，史蒂夫……”

“交给我就行，别担心了好吗？。”

巴基抿着嘴唇，面对着琳琅满目的安全座椅仍然踌躇不定，但他终于点了点头。

当他们来到家具区的时候，史蒂夫就知道自己已经赢了。他看到巴基的目光立即被展区里一张精致的樱桃木小床吸引，售货员似乎也发现了。

“我们有配套的桌椅，可以改装成小梳妆台，还有定期的上门护理服务。”

巴基的手指尖滑过原木光滑的表面，又握住了床脚立柱的圆头，史蒂夫突然有一种强烈的感觉，不久之后的深夜，他和巴基的信息素将会在空气中交缠，而旁边的樱木床上，则会有一个棕发的小婴儿睡得正香。

“就这个了。”

“婴儿床吗，先生？”

“全套。”

售货员以最快的速度赶到收银台，记录下他们选购的商品，等史蒂夫签完一张张订单之后，却发现巴基却早已不见了踪影。他焦急穿梭在一排排货架之间，找了整整十分钟却一无所获，史蒂夫愈发的惊慌失措，正当他准备给托尼打电话搜索巴基的手机定位时，看到婴儿服装的货架前，巴基正拿着一套清新的小睡衣，淡淡的黄色和绿色交织在一起。

史蒂夫走近的时候他并没有抬头，但他肯定已经知道了。

“这衣服看起来好小啊。”

“是啊……”

史蒂夫剧烈跳动的心突然平静了下来，他不知道眼下自己该说点什么，而巴基似乎也并不介意，目光一刻也没有离开手中小小的睡衣。

“那它得有多小啊，等到它出生的时候。”

巴基的金属左手轻轻抚了上去，随即又弯曲手指，将左手移开。

“我不应该……ta太小了，我可能会……”

史蒂夫从背后抱住他，握住了巴基紧紧攥住的金属手，冰凉、光滑、可爱，就像他身上任何一个部位一样。

“不会的巴基，你会一直保护ta的，你就是这个世界上最好的父母。”

巴基抬起头看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里充满了渴望，呼吸渐渐急促，史蒂夫小心翼翼地将怀里的人转了过来，缓缓的伸出手搂住他，恨不得把巴基揉进自己的胸膛。他的愿望终于实现了，巴基正被他真真切切的圈在怀里，双臂搂着他的侧腰，感受着他微微凸起的小肚子——这才是对的。

巴基差点摔进他怀里，他双手扶着他宽阔的后背，把脸埋进久违的对方久违的颈窝，低声说道：“我不知道我能不能行，我总是做不好。”

“不会的巴基，你永远都是最好的，是这个孩子，是ta太幸运了，嗯？”

“别走……求你了。”

一字一句烙印在史蒂夫心里，他克制不住的哽咽，抵抗着聚集在眼眶里的泪水。

“怎么会呢，巴基，只想你想，我愿意永远陪在你身边。”

“你保证？”

他紧紧攥住他后背的衬衫。

“我保证，Buck。”

史蒂夫不知道他们在僻静的货架间呆了多久，他们就这么紧紧抱在一起，呼吸着对方的呼吸——这是几周、甚至几个月以来发生在他们身上最美好的事情了，巴基温柔而坚强，史蒂夫终于能随心所欲的呼吸他诱人的信息素了。

最终，他们还是分开了。巴基看起来真的很害羞，史蒂夫接过他手里小小的婴儿睡衣，放进了货架尽头的购物车里。

接下来的一天都平静如水。基本上。

能买的东西他们差不多都买齐了，零零散散的堆在婴儿车里，外加一个安全座椅，还有适合不同年龄段的各种衣服、玩具，还有一个白色的传声器，各种襁褓、外出用的包——在看过使用示范之后史蒂夫还是有点摸不着头脑，以及婴儿床还有宝宝椅，都已经开始定做了，六到八周之后会有专人送货上门。

他们捏着小小的塑胶玩具，等在收银台前，一旁的账单越打越长，后面的人低声说着什么，依稀可辨

“我他妈，这年头真是什么人都有，omega不标记都敢怀孕。”

史蒂夫感受到巴基的身体突然变得僵硬，于是他想都没想，转过身，一拳打在了alpha的脸上，紧接着又一拳落在那人的鼻梁上，鲜血涌出。

“有本事当面说啊。混蛋。”

巴基赶紧拉住他的肩膀和胳膊，将两人分开。

“别这样史蒂夫，不值得。”

警察来了，然后神盾局的人也来了，寇森一脸平静祥和的微笑，问的越多警察们就表现得越紧张，那个alpha已经被拷上了警车，嘴里依旧骂骂咧咧：“我他妈怎么知道这是政府批准的alpha。”史蒂夫真的很想再揍他一拳，唯一能阻止他的只有一直拉着他手肘的巴基，他看着寇森的神情谨慎极了。

“别管他了，史蒂夫，用不着生气。”

他不知道巴基说的是寇森还是那个alpha，他还激动的喘着粗气，把巴基护在自己身侧，一只手还扶着他的臀部。巴基也不抵抗，只是温柔的站在他身边，闻起来如此成熟，激起了史蒂夫强烈的保护欲。

那天，他在基地的娱乐室里躲了整整一晚。好在冰箱里还有点啤酒，只是第二杯还没有喝完，大门就被入侵者打开——如此轻的足音，除了娜塔莎也不能是别人了。

“听说，没有生育许可连母婴用品都买不了啊。”

史蒂夫头也没抬的给她比了个中指，但娜塔莎看起来毫不介意。

“别这么灰心，罗杰斯，公共场合你得收收自己的信息素，要不然那些店员都要被你无与伦比的alpha气概迷晕了。”

他听见了自己的笑声，但心里却毫无波澜，娜塔莎似乎也看出来了。

“但很明显，你想迷晕的人并不是他们。”

史蒂夫将自己的脸埋进掌心——娜塔莎总能一针见血，直击他的软肋，现在对她撒谎也没有任何意义了。

“我真的好想、好想和他在一起啊，小娜。”

她从角落的小冰箱拿出一听啤酒，坐在他旁边的椅子里，撬开了易拉罐的拉环，里面的酒液随着手腕的晃动打着转。

“现在跟你过不去的只有你自己，史蒂夫。”

他忍不住又笑了，听起来疲惫极了，空洞的笑声毫无感情。

“他和郎姆洛契合度真的好高，有70％那么高。”

“所以呢？”

“我就不行，我和他的契合度只有差不多28％。”

娜塔莎一副恨铁不成钢的样子，搞得史蒂夫毫无头绪，

“你竟然偷看他的资料，史蒂夫。”

“你觉得呢。”

她拍了拍他的肩膀，温暖的掌心隔着衬衫碰到他的皮肤，很舒服，也许史蒂夫并不想，但他需要这个，堵在心里的话终于涌了出来。

“我只……我只想……”

他不知道怎么才能把话说完，所有的心愿、梦想、渴望根本不是用一句话就能说得完的，娜塔莎什么也没说，只是坐在旁边陪着他，在黑暗中静静的喝着啤酒。

深夜，他回到了家，巴基在他打开电视之后悄悄坐到了沙发上，一点一点向他靠近，直到最后挨上他的身体，史蒂夫仿佛本能一般的举起胳膊，让他靠在自己身上，将人搂怀里。

巴基依偎着他，良久，叹了口气。他几次张开了嘴却什么都没有说，欲言又止的将目光瞟向别的地方，史蒂夫问他怎么了，他也只是摇了摇头，整个人缩成一团，蜷在史蒂夫身边。

史蒂夫明白了，一定是今天他的压力太大了。最近他在书上读到，孕期的omega往往与他们的alpha更加亲近，尽管巴基已经很坚强了，但他仍需要alpha的保护。史蒂夫忍不住沉浸在这种被需要的亲密之中。

第二天，娜塔莎连门都没敲就直接进了会议室，彼时史蒂夫还在全神贯注的看报告。

“我这有点东西，你最好看看。”

她带着他来到指挥中心，登陆了神盾远程控制系统的终端。

“希尔这两天，对巴基重新做了一个调查，顺便又更新了一下数据库。”

史蒂夫从旁边拉过来一把办公椅，坐在了她身边。

“为什么？”

“因为巴基已经承认，他在登记中心和入伍面试的时候都撒谎了。”

他试图保持平静，但史蒂夫很确定娜塔莎一定都看在眼里了，所有的问题一个接一个盘旋在脑子里。

“什么？为什么？”

“那你得自己问问他了。”

娜塔莎耸了耸肩膀，打开omega登记中心的网站，把键盘拉到了史蒂夫面前。

“来吧，登陆。”

史蒂夫看着加载的图标在网页中间转着圈，就像当初那样，当时巴基还没有走进他的人生，所有的事也都还没有发生，这种感觉就像时间倒流了一样。

“弗瑞用自己的算法评估契合度，他已经做过几次实验了，我和克林特都试过。”

她打开巴基的文件夹，在配对框中输入关键信息，史蒂夫还记得他上次这么干的时候，得到的数字有多让人绝望。

图标又转了起来，他以为闭上眼睛就不会有结果生成，他默默数着自己的心跳，一下，一下，又一下。

等再睁开眼的时候，网页已经加载完毕了。

86％。

“这怎么……”

“没错。”

“怎么可能？”

娜塔莎笑了，好像她很早以前就知道了一样。

“但是他讨厌我！”

“老天爷啊，史蒂夫！他怎么可能讨厌你！拜托你把脑袋从屁股里拽出来，动动脑子想想，他一直在竭尽一个omega的全力去吸引你的目光好吗！”

有点奇怪。这种感觉就好像有人在漆黑一片的屋子里突然打开了灯，照亮了他的心房，慢慢地，过去两人相处的点点滴滴又涌进了史蒂夫的回忆，巴基不安地躲闪、保鲜盒上的便签，还有再之前，巴基总是主动避开他的一切，就好像心不甘情不愿的一样。

“操。”

娜塔莎靠在桌子上，看起来很满意的样子。

“这就对了，史蒂夫。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含NC-17

巴基又一次在焦躁不安中醒了过来，床单缠裹着他的双腿，令人生厌。之前和霍洛维医生的谈话中，他们曾提起过这件事，医生说他的反应完全正常，孕期是可以有性生活的。

但是对于史蒂夫这样的alpha来说，做起来总比说起来要难。由于他们没有完成标记，霍洛维医生也建议过巴基去找其他的alpha解决生理问题，但这个提议瞬间被当事人否决了。巴基觉得这样的做法万分诡异，就好像背叛了什么人一样，医生在本子上记了两笔，便再也没有提起此事。

其实在这些天的训练里，他只要和索尔来点简单的肢体触碰就足够了，再加上其他alpha的天生乐观和恰到好处的关照，对巴基来说足矣了——最起码大部分。

但是接下来……他却发现自己内心的渴望变本加厉，他开始期待那些索尔不会也不愿对他做的事，眼下他唯一的希望只有管好自己。那时候佩珀刚和他进行了一场极其沉重的对话，两人心情低落，但她也乐得陪着巴基，于是两个人便一起去了家成人用品店——毕竟omega一个人去是根本不可能。

最后巴基带着一根按摩棒和肛塞回到了家。做工很精巧，也很实用，而且价格昂贵，因为佩珀一直跟在他身边，把他和廉价商品区隔得远远的。这让他不合时宜的想起了史蒂夫，她看着巴基的表情，仿佛看穿一切似的笑了，温柔而和蔼。

史蒂夫已经躲了他好几周了，但巴基仍然期待着，他知道自己罪有应得，却总是莫名的心伤。他试着取悦，试着让史蒂夫接触他们的孩子，他甚至同意将孩子的性别告诉他，最后却都被一一拒绝了。史蒂夫待他仍是恭敬而疏远，在最灰心丧气的时候，巴基甚至为了激怒他而加入了神盾局，他试着让史蒂夫界定他们之间的关系，虽然史蒂夫也说清楚了，但是真的——充满了占有欲。

_我是你的alpha。_

只是这句话刚说出口没多久就被收了回去，一切又回到了原样，如此剧烈的跌宕起伏像一记重鞭打在巴基身上，两人之间又竖起一堵无形的墙，甚至比以前的还要高，史蒂夫的彬彬有礼把他吓得不知所措，两人之间的距离也是遥远到他无从下手。

巴基侧着身子躺在床上，环顾着周围黯淡的晨光，从商场里买回来的东西大部分都堆在了他的房间里，但他不想打开任何一样东西，甚至连包装盒都没有拆，那次大采购才过了几天，巴基就已经开始想念有史蒂夫陪在身边的感觉了。

回忆起那天他们的相拥，那种感动与兴奋混合在一起的奇怪感觉仍使他浑身发抖，巴基翻了个身趴到床上，撅起屁股，想象着被史蒂夫双手握住腰窝，打开身体的感觉，而仅仅是回忆就已经让他湿了下身，跟不用说过去的这么多天了。

他看了看床头那只半开的抽屉，他知道自己不要该这样做，但是真的太诱惑、太舒服了，而且直觉告诉他时机已到，昨晚和娜塔莎见面回来之后，史蒂夫竟开始对他谨慎而羞涩的微笑了，有什么东西变得不一样了，而巴基已经厌倦等待了。

他扭动着躺回中央，支开双腿，右手犹犹豫豫的向下身探去，按揉着会阴，指尖在洞口摩擦，他的身体像脱了水的鱼般无力，先是一根手指，然后两根，渐渐打开自己。虽然他的右手并不像史蒂夫的那样粗糙、长满了老茧，但是已经够舒服了。

他从抽屉里翻出了肛塞，花了一两分钟的时间用顶端扩张穴口，直到它自己滑了进去，巴基喘息着适应插在体内的异物，狠狠的收缩甬道，感受着内壁每一寸的压力。

终于，巴基逼着自己翻身下床，勉强套上了睡裤，他虚弱的靠在衣柜上，尽管他知道自己不该这么做，但还是等待着身体进一步的适应。史蒂夫会闻到他身上的味道，虽然他看起来是个老实人，但心里却狡猾得很，他总能想办法得到自己想要的一切，尽管他总在刻意的保持距离，但时间会说明一切的。

巴基只觉得走起路来奇奇怪怪，体内的异物一直压迫着内壁，不停的移动，传来阵阵下坠感，他深吸一口气，试着走得更加缓慢平稳，和脖子还有肩膀上泛起的潮红做着斗争。他打开冰箱，和好面糊，开始准备早餐。

在切芒果和草莓的时候，史蒂夫从房间里走了出来，他依旧穿着洗得退了色的T恤和薄薄的睡裤，流理台上放着一叠煎饼，果汁、黄油和糖浆也早已在一旁备好。

史蒂夫在里厨房不远的地方打着哈欠，巴基看到他鼻孔微张，空气中信息素的味道越来越浓厚，他的手指一张一合，就好像想抓住什么东西一样。

“Buck？”

巴基喜欢他的昵称，仿佛这个名字里有一种熟悉的暗示，但他没有抬头，只是回了一句心不在焉的“嗯哼？”

“你是不是……”

接着，史蒂夫慢慢靠近，整个身体从后背压了上来，手臂撑在巴基身体两侧，把他围在流理台上。他能感觉到史蒂夫喷洒在他腺体上的鼻息，在喘气的时候将他后颈的碎发轻轻拨到两边，巴基呻吟着，臀部情不自禁的贴上史蒂夫的大腿，感受着他两腿间的挺立，他想让他进入他的身体，但肛塞还插在那里，他双腿一软，险些跌进史蒂夫怀里。

“操啊，巴基……”

突然，史蒂夫将他一把推倒在了流理台上，粗暴地扒下他的睡裤，厨房里冰冷的空气打在身上，巴基忍不住收缩着后穴，紧紧吸附着体内的异物。里面没穿内裤，随着臀部上提，他听见了史蒂夫酝酿已久的咆哮声，他想尽可能地打开双腿，却碍于褪到膝弯的睡裤，只能并紧两条腿。史蒂夫的大拇指顺着臀缝滑向穴口，直到指尖碰到了肛塞的底部。

“这是什么？”说着他的指尖又往里捅了捅，巴基被刺激得连话都说不出来。

“这是……给你做准备……啊……”

史蒂夫又咆哮了一声，低沉而极富占有欲的声音从胸腔深处传来，他再次狠狠的将巴基推向流理台，冰冷的大理石边缘硌着他的大腿，他试着消化疼痛，适应史蒂夫没有一丝温柔的粗暴对待，他一次又一次用力的把肛塞往深处推，用指尖搔刮着内壁。

_“好孩子。”_

简简单单三个字几乎将巴基推向了高潮，史蒂夫仍将他压在流理台上，他的双腿克制不住的颤抖，身后的手指在捏住肛塞缓缓地滑出甬道，让最粗大地部分替他打开巴基的身体，随后便毫不犹豫的将性器抵在洞口，即使提前扩张，巨物刺入小穴的时候仍是一阵疼痛。

为了在猛烈的抽插中保护平衡，巴基不得不双手紧紧扒住台面，金属左手在光滑的大理石上打着滑，叶片徒劳的开合着，他试着回身抓住史蒂夫扶在他臀部的手，呻吟着，但史蒂夫却疯了一般的索取，将他牢牢钉在原地。

“不……不要……”

巴基彻底放弃了抵抗，任由史蒂夫摆弄他的身体，被动的接受着折磨，几个月以来，他想要的一直都是这个，感受史蒂夫在他体内的粗大，撑开甬道里的每一个褶皱，如同鲜血般炙热的存在。

史蒂夫趴在巴基后背上，放慢了抽插的速度，将他困在他宽厚的身体之下，压得他无力起身，恍惚间巴基觉得后颈被人咬了一口，但没有伤到皮肤，他将他抱在怀里，要求着他的服从。巴基也不知道他们这样到底呆了多久，史蒂夫就这么从后面抱着他，身体里插着沉重的巨物，他能感受到后背传来的另一个人的心跳，就好像在等待着什么一样。

巴基呻吟着，恳求着，试着打开双腿，服从身后的alpha。

“我是你的好男孩？……”

他说得不像是一个问句，却永远都得不到回答，史蒂夫舔了舔他的后颈，在腺体留下齿痕，亲吻着脆弱的皮肤，低语道：

“你是我的好男孩，Buck，你永远都是最好的。”

巴基觉得自己一瞬间红了脸，被顶撞得趴在了流理台上，史蒂夫得双手仍紧扣着他的臀部，向上提起，咆哮着用压抑了几个星期的渴望狠狠的操弄着身下的人，巴基感觉到他的手指按压着他们结合的地方，摩擦着穴口边缘的皮肤。

他只能无助地呻吟着，遏制不住的哭喊溢出嘴角，粗长的性器持续粗暴地进出，后穴红肿疼痛难忍，史蒂夫将他的臀瓣向两边掰开，他一定看到了被撑开的穴口，看到他的性器是如何打开巴基的身体，打开他湿润而脆弱的小穴。

史蒂夫嘟嘟囔囔的表示同意，手掌抚上巴基的肩膀，一路滑过小臂，将他的双手钉在台面上，他弯下腰，再次整个人覆在巴基身上，终于到达了顶峰。但是史蒂夫没有成结，他及时的抽了出来，将手指插进了猛烈收缩的穴口，按压着敏感的边缘，指尖在内部分剪，将穴口拉扯得更大。

巴基痛苦地颤抖着，过载的快感冲刷着他的身体，他不得不呻吟，不得不乞求。

“求你了……求你了史蒂夫，既然……这么好……为什么……”

“你真的太 _完美_ 了，巴基。”

史蒂夫的手悄悄绕过巴基的身体，握住他的性器上下撸动，拇指滑过最敏感的顶端，巴基很快就受不住了，随着两人一起高潮，无力的下滑。

史蒂夫手顺势向上，揉了揉他的肚子。这是他在巴基怀孕之后第一次抚摸他的肚子，他闭上眼睛，轻轻地摩挲，张开五指仔细的感受着，他的鼻尖再次贴上巴基的后颈，尽情的呼吸。

终于，在漫长的几分钟之后，史蒂夫收回了手。巴基试着挽留，却只感觉到身后的人离他而去，紧接着肛塞的圆头顶在了他的穴口，被一根手指推了进去，如同物归原主一般。

他的指尖划过巴基的臀峰，仿佛宣示着所有权，却又转身离开。

“早餐很丰盛啊。”

巴基仍趴在流理台上没有缓过神来，睡裤挂在膝弯处，酸痛的大腿上还沾着黏腻的液体。

他挣扎着起身，穿好裤子，赶紧撕了两张厨房纸清理台面，史蒂夫已经坐上了餐桌，手上的碗盛满了芒果和草莓。

他却面无表情地坐在那里，看着巴基双腿颤抖着走了过来，后穴的异物仿佛有生命一般的蠕动着，液体从里面流了出来。

史蒂夫给自己盛好了煎饼和水果，一切如常，就好像刚刚厨房里激烈的性事从来没有发生过一样。

“芒果看起来也不错。”

巴基向他抛去愤怒的目光，但史蒂夫视而不见，两个人像玩游戏一样打着哑谜，于是他用金属左手拿起一块芒果放进嘴里，酸酸甜甜。

“嗯，是不错。”

巴基嘬了嘬手指，心满意足的看到史蒂夫脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，于是他又拿起一块，慢慢咀嚼着，故意让果汁从嘴角流下来。

“你就不想吃点煎饼吗？”

史蒂夫差点说破了音，而巴基只是笑笑。

“不用，这样挺好的。”

等到水果盘子被洗劫一空，史蒂夫终于爆发了。他猛地从椅子上站了起来，紧接着将巴基拽了起来：“你真是个混蛋。”

两人穿过走廊，径直进了浴室，他手忙脚乱的脱掉了巴基的T恤和睡裤，双手在他的屁股的大腿上来回游走，就像寻找着什么东西一样，指尖又将肛塞往里按了一点，看着巴基的尖叫，他只是哼了一声。

然后他脱掉了自己的衣服，巴基忍不住去触摸眼前美好的肉体，指尖滑过他光溜溜的胸肌，史蒂夫迫切的抓住巴基的双手，将他拉向自己，虔诚的亲吻着他的左手，冰冷的金属触上唇瓣，史蒂夫带着他淋浴间，打开了热水。

他压着巴基的肩膀将他转了个身，让他的双手扶在墙上，接着史蒂夫跪在了他身后的地砖上，炙热的手掌顺着他的大腿摸上臀缝，拇指刺进后穴，将异物拔了出来，慢慢的，他用两根手指扩张着巴基，然后湿软的舌头就毫无预兆的捅了进来，巴基快要哭了，史蒂夫的吮吸着他的小穴，灵活的舌尖在甬道里肆意妄为，刺激着疼痛的穴口。

他用肥皂替巴基洗干净，双手抚摸过他的每一寸身体，就好像在检查他身上的伤口和变化。他花了很长一段时间去爱抚巴基的肚子，指尖留恋在其间，伴随着水流的声音低语着什么。

后来等到史蒂夫在床上用毛巾裹着他的时候，忍耐力几乎到了极点，他扯开布料，提起巴基的臀部让他跪趴在床上，后穴又湿又热，滴落的液体仿佛是融化了一般。

“史蒂夫……求你了， _我的alpha_ ……”

这次他没有让巴基等待，直接捅了进去，巴基抓着枕头，将脸埋进柔软的羽毛里，试图掩盖嘴角溢出的呻吟。

但史蒂夫却一把阻止了他，他将巴基抱了起来，让他背对着自己坐在大腿上，粗长的性器直抵生殖腔口，巴基感觉到身体里的结已经开始胀大，挤压着他最敏感的地方，史蒂夫的手又跑上了他的肚子，和之前一样充满占有欲的抚摸着，他对着他的后颈呢喃着什么，好像不愿巴基听到一样，零星的碎语。

“你好美，Buck……你太辣了，你的肚子你的屁股你的腿，我真的好想就这么一直抱着你啊，操……”

“史蒂夫…… _我的alpha_ ……求你了……”

巴基已经动不了了，后穴紧紧的吸着巨大的结，他拱起后背，如同被钉在了原地一般，史蒂夫的手依然捂着他的肚子，感受着他身体里的变化，满足他作为一个alpha所有的欲望，贪婪的抚摸着。

“好孩子，就是这样，Buck……”

他捏着巴基的乳头，轻轻的拉起，直到怀里的人哭叫出声，美妙的声音让史蒂夫忍不住咆哮。

“你真是越来越敏感了，宝贝，你真的好温柔。”

他舔了舔巴基的后颈，当他胸前的两点逐渐红肿时，便开口咬了下去，他的另一只手顺着他的身体滑下去，握住两腿间性器，挑逗、摩挲顶端的小孔。突然来临的高潮让巴基不知所措，乳尖滴落白色的液体，他下意识地握住了史蒂夫的手，后穴抽搐收缩着，差点逼着史蒂夫也跟着一起。

“就是这样，亲爱的，你真美……”

史蒂夫抱着他躺了下来，巴基还在来势汹涌的高潮中颤抖着，他的结又大又深，缓缓抽插着，随着射精，他将牙齿抵上了巴基的后颈，毫不犹豫地咬了下去，完成了最终的结合。巴基痛的弓起身子，巨大的结撑开他的甬道，身体里传来地疼痛提醒着他史蒂夫真实的存在。他真的就在这里，抱着他，巴基想极了、也渴望极了这种感觉，两人仿佛要融为一体那般紧紧相拥，也许他们生来就在等待着这一刻。

很快他便累得昏睡了过去，但他知道史蒂夫会一直陪在他身边，守护着他，温柔而舒缓的耳语徘徊在颈后。

 

巴基醒来，发现自己被史蒂夫抱在怀里，两人被裹在同一张毯子里，平稳的呼吸声均匀喷洒在后颈上，起伏的胸口紧贴着他的后背，巴基小心翼翼地动了动身子，试着躺得更舒服一点，直到史蒂夫开口说话：

“对不起，我不是故意的。”

他的声音满怀着从未有过的忧郁，巴基试着靠得更近一点，以表示自己对史蒂夫的依恋——这是他唯一的愿望。

“没关系，我也很怀念，只是荷尔蒙在作怪罢了。”

“只是……只是什么？荷尔蒙？”

史蒂夫欲言又止，字里行间都夹杂着谨慎，巴基觉得，或许是他的回答对于他的意义比之前更加重大，或许史蒂夫的忧郁就是因为他以为 _巴基_ 并不是自愿的，但他控制不住自己心中的不安，也无法从脑海中抹去疑惑，他还无法确定史蒂夫想要的到底是什么。

“如说我说‘不是’的话，你可以不走么？”

他能感觉到史蒂夫摇了摇头，将脑袋埋进了他的颈窝。

“不会的，Buck，我不会再离开了。”

“嗯，那就好……”

整整一天，史蒂夫都没有让他下床，他把心心念念想去健身房训练的人按在床上，两个人和床单毯子纠缠在一起，操得巴基连动一动手指头得力气都没有，他们结合，这样谁都不会离开，谁也不想再离开了。史蒂夫把早餐和果汁都端进了卧室，甚至还有巴基得平板电脑，两颗脑袋紧紧依偎在一起，如此一来他们都不用下床了。

巴基被平板上的节目占去了所有的注意力，都没有注意到史蒂夫一直揉着他肚子的那只手，指尖从衣摆下悄悄伸进去，炙热的手掌贴着他的肚皮，温柔的抚摸着。

于是巴基便由着他，感受着他周身涌动的不安，却又不知道该怎么安慰，似乎只有把巴基抱在怀里能缓解他的焦虑，于是他留了下来，安安静静的窝在温暖的怀抱里。

第二天早上，他们以相拥的姿势一起醒了过来，赤裸的身体坦诚相见，史蒂夫反应过来之后便立即下了手，如饥似渴的吞吐着巴基腿间的性器，将舌尖刺进他的后穴。他们又风风火火的做了一次，事后，巴基趴在他的身上，史蒂夫的手放在他的臀部，指尖埋进后穴，在甬道里拉扯着画着圈，直到他再次哭吟着到达了高潮。 

巴基浑身上下都湿漉漉，向天发誓他身上没有一块干燥的皮肤，于是他挣扎着下床，却又被史蒂夫按了回去，抱着他，亲吻着他，翻身将他压在身下，像一面盾似的将他与尘世的硝烟隔离，巴基笑了，就好像史蒂夫是个傻子似的。

“好了史蒂夫，我总不能在床上呆一天吧，昨天的训练我就已经放了索尔的鸽子了，今天必须得去了。”

史蒂夫的身体僵住了，紧张蔓延进了肌肉，巴基感觉到了他脸上凝固的笑容。

“好吧，”史蒂夫委屈的像是受了罚一样，“当然，赶紧去吧。”

他从巴基身上滚了下来，背着身子坐在床沿上。巴基也轻手轻脚的坐了起来，看着史蒂夫。

“你不想让我去吗？”

“不，当让不，你应该去的。”

史蒂夫显得有些不安，手指拧在一起放在大腿上，就好像要阻止自己抓什么东西一样，他没有看巴基的眼睛，所以对于他的话巴基也将信将疑。但他从来都不会撒谎，这也是巴基在和他相处久了之后才慢慢注意到的。

“你很介意吗？我和索尔一起训练？”

“不！”史蒂夫又把大拇指戳进了手心，紧绷着一张脸。“只要你高兴就好，巴基。”

“好吧，那……你想跟我一起训练吗？”

“什么？”

史蒂夫仿佛忘记了一切，满脸都写着惊讶，而巴基笑着，试着让自己看起来自然一点。

“我是说，你也见过我跟别人打架了，所以我觉得一起的话，这样对大家都好。”

“呃……你确定？”

“当然，为什么不啊？”

史蒂夫这辈子第一次犹豫了。“但是……你还怀着孩子，我可能会伤到你。”

巴基被他逗笑了。“霍洛维医生说过了，和索尔一起都没问题的，更何况是你，而且训练的内容都很简单，就锁技和躲避什么的，来吧，史蒂夫。”

终于，所有的借口都被用光了。

“好吧，那我跟你一起去，但是先说好了，不练拳击。”

巴基点了点头，乖巧的接受了。

他们分别洗了个澡，穿好了衣服，甩掉了这两天的所有烦恼，但史蒂夫一路上还是满心不安，甚至对训练场进行了一次彻彻底底的全面检查，巴基靠在举重台上，看着他在房间里上跳下窜，不敢有丝毫怠慢。

“这算什么？突击检查吗？”

史蒂夫不为所动的摇了摇头。

巴基一开始只是简单的热热身，打了打沙包，史蒂夫还一直在旁边扶着，这是为alpha准备的健身房，一切器材的力量级都是按照alpha的标准设定的，巴基不知道他看到自己的动作、看到他的力量能和他抗衡之后，会不会让史蒂夫心里不舒服，说不定这也是他们产生隔阂的原因之一，但史蒂夫的脸上没有任何表情，他什么也看不出来。

巴基花了将近一个小时才，连哄带骗，才说服史蒂夫同意他练习最基本的腕锁，而在开始之后，他却为这套动作的简单程度吃了一惊。他们就是这么轻而易举的就能读懂对方心里所想的一切，一个动作、一个眼神就能心领神会，仿佛他们早已认识了不止几十年，而是陪伴了彼此好几个世纪一样。

和史蒂夫训练的感觉跟索尔大有不同，后者给人的感觉就好像是玩儿一样，相互了解，慢慢的接触对方，但是史蒂夫完全不是“了解”，他早已熟知了一切，在你还没有动手的时候，他就已经料到了下一个动作——双方都是如此，甚至连巴基都还没来得及思考接下来的招式，他却早已看透了他出拳的路线，提前做好了准备。

这一套动作非常复杂，移动的过程如同流水一般，两个人交换了个眼神，巴基便突然将史蒂夫压在了垫子上，右手按着他的肩膀，他也不知道自己的是怎么做到了，电光火石之间一切就像本能一样。

“喔唔。”

史蒂夫有点紧张，过于明显的放水让他很是愧疚，巴基把手收了回去，绞着双手看着他坐了起来，他盘着腿，手肘撑在膝盖上，把汗湿的金发捋向脑后。

“其实咱们的契合度还是挺高的。”

“什么？”

巴基花了一会儿才反应过来他在说什么，史蒂夫把这短暂的沉默当作他该继续的暗示。

“你做了神盾局的测试。”

巴基谨慎的点了点头，对这场对话的走向一无所知。

“是啊……”

“他们，就是，把数据带进了他们自己的算法，结果发现我们还挺合适的。”

巴基只是看着他。说实话，在上次和希尔特工见过面之后，他再也没想过测试这回事儿了，怀孕之后更没有想过契合分数什么的，在又一段沉默之后，史蒂夫看起来更激动了。

“差不多……八十多分，已经很高了。”

巴基的目光里多了一份怀疑。Alpha对这种虚拟的东西总是很重视，契合度、算法、分数之类的，巴基知道他们很合适，但是为什么要用一台傻了吧唧的电脑来证明？

“你知道契合度什么的都是胡说八道的，对吧？”

史蒂夫看起来有点失落，但他迅速调整好自己，坚定而冷静的看着巴基。

“其实，神盾局打算用这个来给你匹配搭档的。”

紧张、试探，最后终于说到重点上了。史蒂夫感觉肚子里像是有只蝴蝶似的，又紧张又激动，巴基也忍不住嘴角的上扬，也许这就是最终的结果。

“所以他们把我分给你了？”

史蒂夫犹豫了一下。“没错……”

一霎那的犹豫让巴基有点不知所措，于是他脱口而出：“你不想吗？”

他不想让史蒂夫再怀疑什么了，但是史蒂夫摇了摇头，有些疲惫。“不，我当然想，只是……这很复杂，我是说……你的孩子。”

尘埃落定，巴基突然觉得浑身冰冷。原来史蒂夫只是把这当作一份工作而已，做他的alpha对他来说只是工作而已，因为这是神盾局的命令，所有的期待、渴望和梦，都只是一份工作罢了。

“好吧。但是没关系，你可以告诉他们没关系的。”

史蒂夫脸上再次出现了同样的犹豫。“好的。”

在后来收拾东西离开健身房的过程中，巴基没有再看他一眼。剩下的一整天，史蒂夫都消失在了公寓的书房里，甚至在晚餐时间巴基都没有看到他，晚上窝在沙发上看电视的时候，他依旧被焦虑包围着，感觉就好像少了点什么东西一样，那么多没能说出口的话，沉甸甸的压在心上，颤抖的心弦越绷越紧。

直到深夜，有人踌躇着敲响了他的房门。

能让巴基在敲门声结束前就说“请进”的人，只有一个，其实他还没怎么入睡，只是躺在床上等待着，期待有什么事发生。

史蒂夫推门，走了进来。他爬上了巴基的床，躺在他身边，把他紧紧抱进怀里。他近乎绝望的亲吻着巴基后颈，发出只属于alpha的低沉的悲鸣。

“我不想困住你，Buck，我想让你自由，我想给你想要的一切。”

“没关系，史蒂夫，没关系的……”

他摇了摇头，过了一会儿巴基才发现原来他在啜泣。他的鼻尖抵在怀中人的颈窝里，宽厚的肩膀颤抖着，巴基回头吻了吻他，拉着他的手放到了自己的小腹上，后颈传来泪水的冰凉。

所有的话如鲠在喉，呼之欲出却又难以启齿。

**我爱你。**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中间部分含有冬盾车！！！

史蒂夫首先醒了过来。外面的天还黑着，他不忍心扰醒熟睡的巴基，于是留下一个吻落在了柔软的棕发间，空气中弥漫着信息素香甜的味道，久久徘徊不肯散去。史蒂夫轻轻关上身后的门，他很清楚自己该做什么。

抵达纽约的时候时间尚早，但离曼哈顿越近交通就愈发的繁忙，他把车停在了登记中心的地下车库，将神盾局的ID卡亮给了门口的女人，开门的一瞬间寇森就立刻抬起了头，他仍穿着不合身的西装，以一如既往的温柔微笑应对史蒂夫不合时宜的来访。

“有什么事吗，罗杰斯队长？”

史蒂夫讽刺的笑了，但依旧礼貌地说明了自己的来意，他看着对面的人脸色苍白的点了点头，双手紧握，没有丝毫为难他的意思。

“我们会尽力的，队长。”

登记中心的人就更好对付了，他只要似有似无的露露肌肉，再加上惴惴不安的寇森跟在身后，就能轻而易举的得到他想要的一切，几个抱着文件夹的人一直在窃窃私语，直到他最终签完了所有的名字，完成了归档。一个beta职员在上面重重的盖了个戳，周围充斥着“完全闻所未闻”和“他以为自己是谁啊”的抱怨声，但史蒂夫忽视了一切，接过了寇森手中的文件。

“你真的想好了吗，罗杰斯队长？现在反悔还来得及。”

寇森还紧紧抓着文件夹不肯松手，史蒂夫猛地使劲将它抽了出来。

“我很确定，谢谢你的帮助，寇森探员。”

史蒂夫以最快的速度回到车上，抓着方向盘喘着粗气，他晃了晃脑袋保持清醒，最终启动了汽车。曼哈顿的交通状况还是如来时一般的糟糕，百老汇附近的车像蜗牛似的缓慢爬行着，直到下午他才回到了基地。

巴基正微笑着在厨房里忙上忙下，也不知道烤箱里做的是什么派。他应声抬头，看见史蒂夫的身影，笑意爬上嘴角，却没有进入他的眼底。史蒂夫小心翼翼地把文件夹放到桌子上，手指不安的撑着桌角。

“我刚刚去了趟登记中心，全部的合同都在这了。”

“什么？”

巴基依旧站在原地，他面无血色，忧心忡忡地看着桌子上棕色的纸袋，恨不得避而远之。史蒂夫知道，那里面是一张支票和一所签约的大学，是巴基在这18个月之后应得的一切，是他亲眼看着登记中心的职员把它们放进去的，但即使他把它推到了他面前，巴基也不肯拿，他只是紧张的站在原地，仿佛被出卖了一般，遍体鳞伤。

“你要终止合同？为什么？！”

虽然史蒂夫不想说，但有些话他必须得说——在他被自己噎死之前。

“我想让你自由啊。你之前跟我说过，所以我想帮你，我想给你自由。”

“史蒂夫，我，我……”

巴基的右手颤抖着，金属左臂像是故障了似的僵在身侧，史蒂夫试着拉住他的手。

“什么都别说了，你值得所有的一切，你和小花生都是。”

史蒂夫看见巴基点了点头，他完全听不到自己刚刚的声音——不过应该还可以，巴基的手缓缓伸向他的腹部，指尖隔着一层布料，在他的腹肌上轻轻抚摸着。

时间仿佛就这样过了几千年， _几万年_ ，巴基终于拿起了桌子上的文件袋，看着一页页崭新的纸，草草的读了起来。

“谢谢。”

他的声音安静极了，微不可闻却又掷地有声，有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫突然想把合同撕个粉碎，这样巴基就能永远和他在一起了，但这不是他们的未来，巴基合上文件夹的动作就已经证明了一切——他拿着合同转身走开，消失在了走廊的尽头。

史蒂夫靠在流理台上，觉得自己心里空荡荡的，他双肘撑着台面，大口地喘着气。他试着让自己摆脱突如其来的失落。巴基已经自由了，神盾局、九头蛇还有登记中心，再也没有人敢束缚他了——包括 _史蒂夫_ 也是，他已经可以随心所欲的做出选择了，即使这些选项里根本没有史蒂夫的存在。过了一会儿，他听见巴基卧室的门被打开的声音，，然后是玄关的大门，打开，关上。

史蒂夫没有抬头看，他的眼睛紧盯着桌角已经冷掉的派，不知道自己为什么会湿了眼角。

 

如果要消磨时间，投入工作就是一个很好的选择。任务汇报，反情报行动，特工评估，他在巴基离开之后的每一天都尽力让自己忙得停不下来，达西意味深长的看了他一眼，但什么都没说，娜塔莎则是数不清的失望都写在脸上，但史蒂夫全都视而不见。他们不懂， _他们什么都不知道_ 。

已经第五天了。史蒂夫走出书房，发现巴基竟然坐在餐厅的椅子上，脚边放着他的行李包。

“巴基？”

他的声音满怀希望，喉咙里一阵酸涩，他控制不住自己渐渐靠近的脚步，巴基就在离他几英尺远的地方，触手可得。

他看起来还不错，腹部可见的突起撑起了亨利衫，棕色的头发乱糟糟的绑在后脑勺，那件蓝色的大衣搭在椅背上，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，手指绞在一起，看似轻松实则充满了警觉，他抿着双唇，史蒂夫读不出来任何表情。

“我去了纽约大学，还有哥伦比亚大学，都跟他们谈过了。”

史蒂夫正想开口说点什么，哪怕是寒暄也好，被巴基抬起的手止住了。

“他们确实打算提供全套课程，但这不是因为他们想收我，也不是因为觉得我天资聪颖什么的，而是因为他们不得不，这是合同规定的义务，你知道的，就像个托儿所似的。”

“但是……”史蒂夫试着打断他的话，但巴基又抬起了手。

“我知道，史蒂夫，我还有机会找个工作养活自己，我知道。”

巴基在椅子上转过身来，面对着他却又低着头，双手不安的摩擦着大腿上的布料。史蒂夫想告诉他， _没关系的，我在这儿_ **，** 但不知道为什么他总是欲言又止，他不清楚这到底意味着什么。

“关键是，我不想，史蒂夫，你说过你要给我自由，这就是我的选择——神盾局是因为我才想要我的，我的能力，我的天赋。”

“巴基……”

他就是控制不住的虔诚地念着他的名字，巴基终于抬起了头，他有点紧张，但眼睛里的光是真诚的。

“所以这就是我的选择——是你，我选择你，我想要你，我爱你，就算你没有感觉，我爱你，就算它对你来说只是工作，我也爱你。”

“巴基……不是的，亲爱的，不是这样的……”

史蒂夫在他身前跪了下来，像祈祷似的把额头抵在巴基的膝盖上，他闻到了城市、灰尘、疲惫和来自大西洋的风，带着异国的味道。

“我只希望你能拥有一切， _一切_ 。”

巴基抚摸着他的头，指尖停在了发梢。

“那如果我想要的是你，是这里的时光，是我们呢？”

史蒂夫抬起了头，任由自己被卷进他眼睛灰蓝色的漩涡。早在见到他的第一秒，他就已经被他迷住了，是那段录像，是他执拗而倔强的表情，那才是史蒂夫选择他的原因，那是他的勇气。

“但你为什么会想要……我？”

巴基倾下身体，两个人的额头抵在一起，他捧着史蒂夫的脸，就好像捧着宝贝一样。

“因为我爱你啊。”

“巴基……可……但是，我也爱你啊！”

“啊？”

巴基像是被吓到了一样。史蒂夫发誓他要用一辈子的时间向他证明，证明他对他来说是多么珍贵，证明他到底有多爱他。他拉起他的手亲吻着他的手背，冰冷的金属和温暖的肉体，他亲吻他的肚子，伸出手缓缓靠近他的脸，他亲吻他的双颊，他的鼻子，和他微启的唇。

他在他的唇上停留了很久很久，喘息声在两个人相吻的地方蔓延，然后史蒂夫才反应过来，这是他第一次吻他，他决定要弥补他们失去的时间，他轻轻托起巴基的下巴，歪着脸，又一个吻落在了中间的凹痕上。

两个人亲密得不可思议，巴基就着他们的吻喃喃私语，史蒂夫则将温柔的字句咽下，品味着被他征服的爱。

他从地上站起身来，安抚着巴基的后背和大腿，巴基固执而激烈的回吻着，从椅子上滑了下来，挂在史蒂夫身上，他紧紧的抱着他，贪婪的占有着对方。

_我的。是我的。_

他们一刻都没有离开对方的嘴唇，他们忙手忙脚的拉扯着上衣，抱在一起翻滚着，像乒乓球似的在墙壁间碰撞，他们跌跌撞撞的进了史蒂夫的房间，里面依旧残留着巴基的味道，和他现在散发的香气如出一辙，像是成熟的果子一般醇美可口，他们半裸着倒在床上，手插进对方的裤子里，巴基仰着脖子呻吟着，腰腹颤抖 。

“操……史蒂夫，我想要你……我想……”

史蒂夫还在忙着亲吻他修长的脖颈，追逐着他从第一天就开始心心念念的味道，吻顺势滑落在肩膀上，直抵阻挡他一路向下的衣领。

“为什么想要我？”

巴基笑了，双手搂着轻轻地搂着史蒂夫的头——他太温柔了。

“是啊，为什么呢？你都没有照过镜子吗？”

史蒂夫没有挣脱他的怀抱，他也不想离开。

“我以前不知这样的，我是说……”

“真的吗？”

巴基听起来很惊讶，史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“是啊，90磅的臭小子，天天被人揍。”

不知道为什么，如今回忆起过去的日子竟不再苦涩，有巴基在身边陪伴他，安慰他，仿佛一切悲伤都烟消云散了一般。史蒂夫翻身看着巴基，两个人近得几乎又要亲上了，他沉沦在他的眼睛里，没有偏见也没有怜悯，他的指尖描摹着史蒂夫脸颊的轮廓，嘴角微微上扬。

“我可能确实有点喜欢你，任性的alpha，我敢说你骨子里就是个混球。”

这下史蒂夫忍不住笑了，他耳朵通红，伸手从旁边的床头柜里掏出一个银色的小相框，拿给巴基看。

“这是我和我妈妈。”

“噢，你看你那时候多可爱啊。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，不知道巴基到底是在夸他还是损他。相片里的他穿着不合身的衣服，滑稽的皱着眉头，他沉思了一会儿，摸了摸那上面母亲的脸。她一定会很喜欢巴基的，要是她知道了史蒂夫干的蠢事，肯定会把他狠狠打一顿，让他对巴基好一点的。想着想着，史蒂夫笑了，他把相框又放回了抽屉里。

“但是alpha不应该可爱，不管到哪我都是最弱不禁风的那个，没人会喜欢矮子的，谁都不会。”

“史蒂夫……”

巴基依偎得又近了一点，冰凉的鼻尖贴在史蒂夫得脖子上，他长长的呼了一口气，空气都在颤抖着。

“但是没用，我想按照自己的方式来……我想要的……有时候就……”

“你想要的？”

如果他们要标记，两个人都心甘情愿，也还算是公平的。

“有时候……我是说，我很喜欢我们所做的一切，真的很喜欢，但是……”

“我们所做的？”

“我是说性，巴基，就像我们通常那样，但是有时候我就想……就想……试试不一样的。”

巴基的笑容凝固在了脸上。

“那你……想要和……别人吗？”

“什么？巴基，当然不是！”

史蒂夫张开双臂，把他抱进了怀里，棕色的脑袋抵着他的胸膛，他轻轻拍着他的肩膀。

“那你想要什么？”

“其实，我就是想你能不能……也操我一次？”

这下巴基的眼睛彻底瞪圆了。

“如果你不愿意也没关系！我也不是特别想，我知道我不该有这种想法……”

“你想让我对你……就像对omega一样？”

史蒂夫羞愧的点了点头。

“史蒂夫……”

巴基一个翻身欺在他身上，速度快的让史蒂夫都愣了一下，铁臂发出校准的呜呜声，他紧张的绷紧肌肉，欲望像根弹簧一样再周身蔓延缠绕，巴基笑了，像个alpha一样。

“你肯定早就有预谋了。”

巴基俯下身来，在他的耳畔吐着气说到：“你想让我把你按在床上，扯掉你的裤子，操进你的身体，把你弄得像omega一样湿漉漉的？”

随着巴基的描述，史蒂夫脑子里的画面越来越清晰，他闭上眼睛，黑暗中，脑子里的幻想像电影似的一幕幕闪过，他已经控制不住自己了。

“是的。”

巴基的手突然伸到他两腿之间，揉搓着会阴处的布料。

“就是这里？要把你打开吗？”

“是的，求你了……”

巴基的话依旧在脑子里盘绕，史蒂夫闭着眼睛，嘶嘶的喘着气，床头柜的抽屉里还有一小瓶润滑剂，在巴基出现之前，他经常用它自慰，仿佛有什么东西在身体里骚动不安，他需要一个发泄的地方。

他打开抽屉，把润滑剂交给了巴基，金属手指握着瓶身，史蒂夫在他读瓶子上的小字时吻着他的下唇。这是给omega准备的，用来扩张，曾经史蒂夫仅仅看到它就会脸红，身上忽冷忽热。

他们很快脱光了对方的衣服，巴基又把他压回了床上，史蒂夫柔韧度还是很好的，他感受到巴基手臂的力量，按在他的胸膛上。

“把腿支起来。”

史蒂夫红着脸的分开双腿，胸口起伏，喉结不安地滚动着，巴基的眼睛里突然多了一道暗色的光，昏暗中明灭难辨。他抬起史蒂夫的双腿向下压去，把他打得更开，巴基的眼睛更暗了，他微张的嘴，咬着自己的下唇。 

史蒂夫已经硬得发疼了，他就这么在他面前打开了自己，巴基的掌心在他的大腿后侧来回滑动，慢慢接近臀部，他的指尖埋进臀缝，两根手指挤了进去，史蒂夫呜咽着，黏腻的液体在昏暗的灯下泛着光。

巴基的手指在他的后穴里蜷曲着，尽量温柔的安抚内里每一寸肌肤，史蒂夫努力感受着巴基的温柔，他对自己正在做的事坚定不移。

“巴基……巴基……求你了……”

接下来得几分钟简直度秒如年，不过巴基终于还是进入了他——只有几根手指，史蒂夫把头深深埋进枕头里，感觉爽的不行了，比他自己洗澡的时候弄得要舒服多了，仿佛一团火在身体里燃烧，巴基始终照顾着他的感受，连卷曲的手指都那么温柔。

慢慢地，他更加深入，却给足了史蒂夫调整适应的时间，巴基轻轻的拔出手指，又插了回去，带起一个恰到好处的节奏，史蒂夫努力配合着，试着让他的手指进得更深，更轻松。

仅仅一根手指，就已经让他的呻吟溢了出来，他回头看了看巴基的性器，涨得通红抵在他的小腹上，比alpha的要小一些，但也是可观。

史蒂夫感受到了第二根柔软的手指，从穴口边缘压了进去，有一点疼，大腿的肌肉跟着紧绷了起来，浑身上下汗津津的，巴基连根手指撑开后穴，性器抵在臀缝徘徊不前。

“来吧，巴基……你就……快点吧。”

巴基点了点头，迷迷糊糊的就把手指拔了出来，他草草的给自己撸了两下，就当为史蒂夫做好了准备。史蒂夫躺在仰面躺在床上，失去了手指的身体一阵空虚，巴基压了下来，顶端刚刚进入，他便控制不住的呻吟以来，他将双腿打得更开，无声的乞求着。 

小心翼翼地，巴基终于进去了一点点，整个过程搞得两个人都满头大汗，冰冷的金属左手贴着他的大腿外侧，史蒂夫调动全身的感官细细体会着巴基的安抚。

他伸展双腿去勾巴基的腰，亟须他的抚摸，他摸到了巴基软绵绵的肚子，想起了他们的孩子，想起了他们的结合。

巴基把史蒂夫的腿扛了起来，两个人同时红了脸，他把自己一点一点的埋进去，最后深入到他的肚子都蹭到了史蒂夫腿间高昂的性器，挺硬与柔软形成了鲜明的对比。

“操……巴基，求你了……”

下身传来轻微的痛感，比手指的感觉更加炙热，史蒂夫几乎难以控制自己呼吸的节奏，直到巴基轻轻动了动，也许是第一次，他也有些举手无措，摸索着合适的节奏。

“来吧……就像这样……”他伸手托住了巴基的屁股，试着引导他的动作，第一次被进入仍有些不适，但是感觉好极了，星星之火瞬间烧遍了他的全身上下，巴基终于渐入佳境。

“老天啊……操，史蒂夫……”

他的动作依旧轻而缓，好像害怕伤了史蒂夫似的，但史蒂夫并不介意，他喜欢巴基的温柔的细心，喜欢他在他身体里的感觉，软乎乎的肚子紧挨着他，提醒着他们另一个小生命的存在。

巴基伸手握住了史蒂夫的性器，费尽心思的调戏它，直到顶端溢出白浊，史蒂夫终于坚持不住了，他的后穴收缩着，胸口射满了星星点点的液体。

他报复一般的将手指挤进巴基的臀缝，很快便摸到了湿漉漉的穴口，将两根手指插了进去轻轻戳刺，巴基被刺激的仰起了头，在他的身体里释放了自己。

事后，史蒂夫随手抓来一件旧T恤，把两个人清理干净，他把巴基拉回身边，嗅了嗅他后颈的气味腺，痴迷于耳后娇嫩的皮肤，他就这样昏睡了过去，半个身子裹着巴基，屋子里飘溢的他最喜欢的味道，他的整个世界都是 **巴基** 。 

巴基回来之后的第一个早晨和往常不太一样。

他只穿着一条内裤跪在地板上，婴儿车的零件在他面前散落一地，他本想趁着巴基熟睡的时候，安安静静的把它组装好，给他一个惊喜的，谁知现实总是如此出其不意。

“操，这他妈没道理啊，”他生气的抱怨着，零件叮叮当当的碰撞声夹杂着他的脏话。

他听见床上传来被单摩擦的声音，巴基用羽绒被把自己卷成了一个煎饼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说：“如果孩子会说的第一个字是‘操’，我一定会打死你的。”

史蒂夫转过身来，手里还拿着婴儿车的框架。“该死，我本来应该在你睡醒之前就能弄好。”巴基看着他耷拉下来的眉毛，勾起了嘴角，接着把自己又往被窝里缩了缩。

“没关系的，alpha，我原谅你了。”

史蒂夫笑了，他扔下手里的东西跳上了床，把巴基从被子裹成的茧里剥了出来，紧紧抱在怀里。

“我上辈子到底干了什么好事，摊上你这么一个omega啊。”

“就是啊……谁知道呢。”

巴基的声音听起来羞涩极了，他抬头看了看抱着自己的人，两个人靠得更近了一点。史蒂夫揉揉他的头顶，怀着崇敬的心情撩开挡在他眼前的碎发，把他的脸蛋露了出来——怪不得说恋爱的人都是傻子。巴基轻轻地笑了，简直和史蒂夫梦中的场景一模一样。

对于这样美好的现实，他还是不敢相信自己眼前看到的一切，于是他吻着巴基的耳朵，一边又一边的在他耳畔呢喃着“你是我的”，心猿意马的一路吻到嘴唇，一张毯子暖暖的裹着两个人，像一张盾牌一样保护着他们。 

 

有什么变得不一样了，史蒂夫知道自己现在笑得很傻，但他就是忍不住靠在流理台上，看着巴基做饭。

“你知道这是个给你准备的派对吧？应该我们给你做饭才对啊。”

巴基只是抬起头，恨铁不成钢的看着他，以不必要的粗暴搅拌着碗里的土豆沙拉。

“有客人啊，史蒂夫，今天晚上的排派对有客人要来的。”

要不是上次达西提议给巴基的宝宝办个迎新派对，他也不会心血来潮的把所有人都邀请过来一起吃晚餐，就为了这事儿，一天之内他们的讨论至少不下三次。

达西他们还特地给巴基准备了一个礼物清单，但巴基坚持公寓里已经什么都不缺了，所以几个笨手笨脚的大老爷们只能以做纸杯蛋糕的方式来做贡献，第二天早上他收到了几个惨不忍睹也不知道能不能吃的东西，多亏史蒂夫偷偷尝了一个，不惜以身试毒。现在剩下的蛋糕已经被摆上蛋糕架了，周围环绕着各种各样小巧精致的零食——巴基为此可是花了整整一个早上。

史蒂夫又偷了一根萝卜条，正窃喜着，却没想到被巴基抓了个正着。

佩珀和托尼带着一个极其浮夸的礼物盒子第一个出现了，他们都和巴基来了个大大的拥抱，看得史蒂夫也不自觉的扬起嘴角，但他只是尴尬的和他们握了握手，尽管在自己家里，他还是害羞的不知所措。佩珀悄悄碰了碰他的胳膊，冲他意味深长的一笑：“干得漂亮。”

娜塔莎和克林特带来了一个被包得里三层外三层的长盒子，达西的礼物则是一个尿不湿做的蛋糕——这下史蒂夫真的震惊了，不过尿布湿，以后总能用得上的。接着是索尔和旺达，他们带来了一个装满零零碎碎小礼物的大包，很明显消息已经走漏到神盾局内部了，所有的特工都想给他们送点什么。

巴基绞尽脑汁想解释他们真的什么都不需要了，大家只是简简单单一起吃个晚餐而已，却被赵医生一口打断，她带来了一罐泡菜和一只银色的响尾蛇手镯，终于让巴基安静了下来。

为了防止索尔一个人独吞桃味馅饼，大家都吃得狼吞虎咽，但是整体来说还是非常成功的，晚餐之后巴基坐在史蒂夫两腿之间，一个一个的拆开礼物，虽然嘴里依旧嘟囔着“都说了不用送东西了”，但是大家都知道这不算什么。

史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着巴基的肚子，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，听着大家七嘴八舌的聊天和时不时的笑声，他能清楚感受到巴基的呼吸和他发自内心的谢意，史蒂夫觉得自己活了这么久以来第一次感到如此满足，他的人生再也不会比现在更幸福了。


	15. Chapter 15

_ 一年之后 _

两个人忙手忙脚的解除身上的武装，脱掉了作战服之后就匆匆赶回了家。他们浑身是汗，来自大漠的沙粒不依不饶的粘在皮肤上，巴基草草的擦了擦脸，找来水和干净的毛巾，准备处理身上最棘手的伤。他的侧颈有一条血红的伤口，是匕首割的，从耳根一直延伸到锁骨，清凉的水浇在上面，传来一阵刺痛。

史蒂夫一直在他身边絮絮叨叨的说个不停，对这种简单粗暴的处理方式极其不赞成，但巴基摆了摆手，觉得他太小题大做了，他能看出来史蒂夫非常的谨慎，试图通过短浅的呼吸掩饰他肋骨的旧伤。

果然只有在真正回到家的时候，巴基才卸下了肩上的重担。他看见达西趴在客厅的瑜伽垫上，电视上播放着垃圾肥皂剧却没有一个人看，她逗了逗本的小脚趾，把它从他的小嘴里解救了出来。

“你的爹地们回来啦，小花生。”

她挠了挠本的小肚子，躺在垫子上的婴儿咯咯的笑了。他从出生开始就特别爱笑，在巴基还躺在医院里的时候，他就已经吸引了所有人的目光，史蒂夫这辈子都没见过巴基这么温柔过，最开始的几天他甚至把每一个和巴基距离小于两米的人都赶得远远的。

反正时间一久，大家都习惯了。

年初，史蒂夫在巴基做心里评估的时候，看到弗瑞和小花生玩躲猫猫的游戏，差点笑得眼泪都飙出来了，巴基和心理医生在屋子里谈话，他就这么不情不愿的抱着小花生等在门外，只用了短短20分钟，弗瑞就被这个小家伙彻底折服了，可想而知等他学会走路和说话之后，得是个多磨人的小妖精。

眼下，宝宝看见巴基弯腰要抱他，咯咯地笑了，小家伙又扭头看了看达西，张嘴就高兴的咿咿呀呀的叫。巴基抱着他进了卧室，小花生现在基本上已经断奶了，但巴基还是不太放心，他下半身还穿着作战服，一手脱掉靴子踢到旁边，把亨利衫的下摆拉到胸口，露出胸膛。

他靠在床头的垫子上，也不管蹭到床单上的沙粒，一边拍着本的小屁股一边喂他吃奶。

没过多久史蒂夫也跟了进来，这时候达西大概已经被扫地出门了，他把两个人的装备都收进衣橱，脱掉了自己的衣裤，巴基看见他大腿上的瘀伤——是在出任务时摔了一下，在收拾好所有的东西之后，史蒂夫亲了亲婴儿的毛茸茸的头顶，一起爬上了床。

小花生继承了巴基的棕发，却长着一双蓝盈盈的眼睛，巴基听见身边的人叹了口气，他的双手微微颤抖。

“我真的受不了了，Buck，我他妈快被吓死了。”

“我知道。”

史蒂夫看着本粉嫩的小脸，肉乎乎的小拳头紧紧攥着，巴基不用问就知道他在想什么，地上快要报废的作战服已经被烧出了一个大洞，焦黑的边缘还在冒着青烟。

“以后会好的。”

“我也不知道，Buck，我觉得这样还是不太妥。”

又来了，这事儿他们去年已经讨论了不下百次了，等到巴基正式加入的时候更甚，那次弗瑞亲自登门送来的他的资格证，给他准备了量身定制的作战服还有他的专属代号—— **冬兵** 。

“之前不是都说过了吗，我不会轻言放弃的，不论是什么。”

他腾出一只手揉了揉史蒂夫乱糟糟的金发，最后停在他的后颈，轻轻托住。那里是他们标记的地方，一般都是alpha咬omega，但史蒂夫坚持他也给自己咬一下，甚至在自己下嘴之前让巴基先咬。他们是在孩子出生之后才标记的，现在回想起来还是会忍不住勾起嘴角，颈后的齿痕是温暖的，时不时的轻微刺痛提醒着他们对彼此的爱。

“但是……”

“没有但是，alpha，这次任务很成功，我们都安然无恙，不是吗？”

史蒂夫和他碰了碰鼻尖，一只手托着小花生的后背帮巴基分担重量，他知道史蒂夫很喜欢三个人的温馨时刻，只有他们三个，用生命保护着对方，彼此依偎取暖。

“好蛮横的一个omega啊。”

巴基忍不住笑了，他的声音里总流露着藏不住的爱意。

“那你还爱他。”

“就是啊。”

史蒂夫也靠在枕头上笑了，那里是可以看到小花生的最佳角度。

关于这个话题的讨论还没有结束，接下来的几年肯定少不了恶战，等本长大成人之后，说不定他也会加入这场战斗，想到这儿，巴基笑了，他想到了他们温暖的小家庭，想到了本在朋友们的陪伴之下慢慢长大，想到他和史蒂夫一起，慢慢变老。

天色已晚，夜幕降临，巴基把小花生放进了婴儿床，让史蒂夫先洗了个澡，好让他趁着自己洗澡的时候把床单换了，然后两个人依偎在沙发上，狼吞虎咽地吃完了冰箱里剩下的零食，在电影悠扬的片尾曲中靠在一起。

即使任务结束早已，肾上腺素依旧在两个人身体里流动，他们一起刷牙的时候，巴基清晰的感受到了火花的碰撞。

果不其然，他刚刚爬上床史蒂夫的身体就压了上来，暧昧的气氛在两个人之间弥漫，两双手已经摸上了对方的身体，光是看看巴基的样子，史蒂夫就有点把持不住了。

突然，监视仪传来一声响亮的婴儿哭嚎，两个人的情欲被彻底打破了，史蒂夫呻吟着抱怨一声，脑袋蔫蔫的抵在巴基胸口。

“轮到你去了。”

巴基摇了摇头，用金属指尖戳了戳趴在自己身上的人。。

“不……应该轮到你了。”

史蒂夫抬起头满脸委屈的看着他。

“要不石头剪刀布？”

巴基无辜的笑了笑，史蒂夫憋着气孤注一掷，亮出他的布，却只看到巴基两根手指模仿着剪刀的动作，夹住他的手掌，巴基幸灾乐祸的笑了，但史蒂夫不接受这样的结局，

“不行，三局两胜。”

巴基笑得像个小孩子一样，但还是点了点头。第二轮史蒂夫用他的石头赢了巴基的剪刀，他用拳头敲了敲巴基的手指，简直不要高兴的太早。但巴基早就有了自己的计划了，史蒂夫心里怎么想的他知道得一清二楚，最终用布包石头赢得了的胜利，史蒂夫呻吟着从床上滚了下俩，摸索着穿上T恤和睡裤，又从被窝里顺走一个垫子。

巴基打着哈欠，听着监视仪里史蒂夫给宝宝唱歌的声音，五音不全的歌喉搭配着他现编的小故事，他一本正经的告诉小花生他到底有多爱他。

等一个小时之后，巴基再过去，仿佛一切都已经安静下来了，他发现史蒂夫在婴儿床旁边的躺椅上睡着了，怀里的团子安安静静，他一只手垫着小花生的后背，手掌大得能直接把小家伙整个托起来。

巴基轻轻的把孩子从他怀里抱了出来，史蒂夫浑身一抖猛然清醒，他看见巴基把小花生放回了床上，右手抚摸着他头顶的一小撮棕发。

安把一切排妥当之后，巴基又回到了史蒂夫身边，把他拉了起来。“来吧，大宝宝，现在你也该上床睡觉了。”

史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的说了点什么，跟着巴基上了床。他从后面抱着他的omega，缓慢而稳定的呼吸均匀喷洒在巴基后颈上，像哄小孩子一样哄他入睡。他的嘴唇浅浅的擦过标记留下的齿痕，深情而虔诚。

那是他们曾经许下的诺言。


End file.
